ANGEL & DEMIAN 4: Dark Universe (AU)
by Castiel-Winchi
Summary: Luego de una pelea entre hermanos, Connor formula un deseo que lo cambia todo y termina dentro de una realidad donde su hermano menor fue criado por un grupo bien organizado de demonios que lo controlan todo y donde su padre nunca dejo de ser el temible Ángelus. Así que Connor deberá pelear por recuperar a su familia. ADVERTENCIA: Spanking/azotes paternales
1. Chapter 1

_* Esta historia tiene lugar un año después de mi historia "La Venganza de Greystoke" no es necesario que leas aquella para entender esta. Solo saber que este es un mundo alternativo donde Ángel adopto un hijo, Demian (de 15 años) quien tiene poderes de caza vampiros (si, es un chico y no una chica, lo se), Connor tiene 22 años en esta historia osea que es el hermano mayor. =)_

* * *

Había estado lloviendo desde que amaneció, a momentos más intenso que en otros pero ni siquiera si una tromba estuviese cayendo a fuera. Connor se hubiese perdido la oportunidad de salir. Era su primera cita de verdad con una chica, la primera desde que llegase a vivir a Woodstock con su padre y su nuevo hermano menor. Las cosas con ellos estaban resultando muy bien, sobre con su padre, con quien en muy poco ya había construido una relación que jamás antes hubiese imaginado posible. Ahora, no había más riñas entre ellos, ni rencores o confusiones del pasado, solo. . . amor y una buena camaradería que crecía a cada día. Y no solo entre ellos, pues también había comenzado a desarrollar esa conexión con el otro chico, con Demian. Aun cuando al principio estuvo un poco renuente a jugar el papel de hermano mayor, pronto descubrió que en realidad le agradaba serlo. Pues le daba la oportunidad de tener un amigo y a veces un aprendiz con quien pasar el tiempo. Finalmente, Connor podía decir que tenía una verdadera familia y lo hacía con orgullo pues era lo que había deseado toda la vida. Aunque. . . Esa noche, realmente solo deseaba que su hermano dejara de molestarle con sus incesantes suplicas de que le dejase a acompañarlo a su cita.

— ¿Porque no puedo ir contigo?, me encanta comer ahí. – decía el niño por enésima vez desde que Connor saliera de ducharse y lo encontrara esperándole en su habitación.

Lejos de molestarse, Connor encontraba la situación más que graciosa y no pudo perder la oportunidad para meterse un poco con su hermano.

— Porque A: Esto es una cita, ósea dos personas. No tres, ni cuatro. "Dos" y B: Te conozco, aun si te pusiera en otra mesa a parte, estarías todo el rato hablándome con tus quejas. "Quiero irme" "Estoy aburrido" – decía, haciendo su mejor imitación de niño pequeño con su voz.

Demian arrugo el gesto.

— Yo no hablo así. – dijo.

Connor sonrió.

— Lo haces ahora, escúchate. – indico, dirigiéndose entonces hacia su closet para sacar la camiseta negra con pequeños rombos grises que ya había escogido llevar para la cita desde el día anterior. Se ha hecho sobre los hombros y ágilmente comenzó a abotonarla.

— Por faaa Connor, llévame. Juro que no molestare.

Esta vez Connor no pudo soltar una carcajada.

— Jaja no creería eso ni aun que me firmaras un contrato. Es un hecho que tú no puedes pasar más de 3 minutos con la boca cerrada chico y aunque a veces eres divertido, esta noche preferiría divertirme con Maya. – y le guiño el ojo como gesto de picardía.

Demian se cruzó de brazos, enfadado.

— Pues espero que hables de acostarte con ella, porque de otra forma estas por salir con la persona más aburrida de Woodstock. .

— Ni siquiera la conoces. – dijo, un poco indignado por las mentiras que su hermanito pretendía hacerle creer.

— ¡Claro que sí! – Exclamo, Connor le dirigió la misma mirada que su padre cuando le descubría en una mentira y entonces suspiro, derrotado y sin más que decir la verdad. — Bueno. . . No directamente pero mi amigo Rob tiene amigos que sí y ellos dicen que es más aburrida que una comedia navideña. – agrego.

Connor puso los ojos en blanco, por supuesto que en un pueblito como Woodstock todo mundo hablaba de los demás. Pero él no iba a caer en ese juego.

— Pues no me importan que digan esos tontos. Yo voy a salir con ella y me la pasare muy, muy bien. – aseguro. Ahora acomodándose el cuello de la camisa hacia arriba, pues no quería parecer demasiado formal ante la primera chica que caía en su red.

— ¿Quien se la pasara bien con quién? – se escuchó preguntar a la voz de Ángel. Ambos chicos giraron rápidamente y lo encontraron de pie en el umbral de la puerta.

Connor le sonrió.

— Hola papá, hablábamos de mi cita de hoy.

— ¿Así? – sonriéndole de vuelta. Le hacía mucha emoción ver que su hijo finalmente comenzaba a abrirse con las demás personas de la ciudad. Pues eso significaba que ambos estaban en el mismo camino. Construyendo un hogar.

— Papá dile que me lleve. – le rogo Demian.

Connor encontró más que fastidioso que su hermano involucrara a su padre en una conversación que era de ambos, y decidió ponerse serio con él.

— Ya te dije que no y es no. – Dijo con firmeza.

A Ángel no le gustó mucho el tono con el que su hijo mayor se dirigió al pequeño, pero decido pensar que eran cosas normales de hermanos y no llamarle la atención. Así que mejor se concentró en la actitud de su pequeño.

— Hijo, entiende a tu hermano. El solo quiere pasar un buen momento con su amiga a solas. Es una cita, no una fiesta abierta. – dijo, apelando a su mejor juicio, pero no resulto, y Demian continuo haciendo su puchero.

— Pero irán a cenar a Fell's Kit, sabes que me gusta mucho la comida de ahí.

— Lo sé, pero esta noche es de tu hermano. Si quieres nosotros vamos otro día.

— Pero yo quería hoy. . .

Ángel suspiro, armándose de paciencia para no ver aquello como una pataleta más de su hijo que necesitara ser cortada. — Hijo al único lugar al que iras ahora es a tu habitación, seguro que tienes muchas cosas que hacer para divertirte esta noche. – le dijo.

Demian por supuesto que entendió aquello como "mejor vete a tu habitación antes de que te castigue" y decidió hacer caso al memo. – Bien – dijo, y avanzo hacia la puerta de salida, no sin antes regresar para despedirse de su hermano. — Pero que conste que yo te advertí que es aburrida. – dijo.

— Demian. – murmuro Ángel entre dientes y a muy poco de perder la paciencia. Por supuesto, Demian supo verlo y antes de que eso pasara, salió corriendo fuera de aquella habitación. Ángel negó con la cabeza, sin poder creer cuanta impertinencia podía mostrar su pequeño hijo. — Discúlpalo, tu hermano puede ser un poco. . .

— ¿Tonto? – agrego Connor.

— Aferrado. Ninguno de mis hijos es tonto. – dijo muy seriamente, el hecho de que Connor ya fuese un joven adulto no significaba que le iba a permitir tales actitudes.

— Jajaj, solo bromeaba papá. — se apresuró a decir Connor. Lo último que quería era molestar a su padre en una noche tan especial. — Se cómo de aferrado puede ser ese mocoso. ¿O ya te olvidaste de cuando quiso que le enseñara a usar la patineta?

Ángel abrió mucho los ojos, como si el recordar aquello le hubiese traído de vuelta toda la angustia y el disgusto que ambos chicos le hicieron pasar.

— Dios, no. No me había preocupado tanto desde que tú eras un bebe. – declaro.

Escuchar tal cosa llamo mucho la atención de Connor. — ¿Y eso porque? – exigió saber, pues era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que su padre hablaba de aquellos días pasados y no podía perder la oportunidad para saber más de ellos.

Ángel dudo un segundo en decírselo, pero luego sonrió. Entendiendo que no había por lo que tuviera que avergonzarse.

— Bueno, tenía miedo de que mientras dormías dejaras de respirar. Así que yo me pasaba todas esas noches despierto. Escuchando tus pulmones. – dijo.

Connor parpadeo un par de veces, tratando de imaginarse tal cosa. Lo cual, no era tan difícil pues ya había visto a su padre varias hacer lo mismo por las noches con su hermano menor. — Eso es. . . dulce. . .y raro. Pero dulce. – balbuceo.

Ángel rompió en carcajadas.

— Jaja, lo sé. Pero volvería a hacerlo con gusto de ser necesario. – dijo, sin admitir directamente que aún lo hacía. Algunas noches se paseaba por el pasillo para escuchar las respiraciones de sus hijos, y así saber si tenían algún mal sueño del que debiera protegerlos.

— Pues menos mal que mis pulmones son muy sanos. – dijo, comprobando su aliento al poner su palma frente su boca.

— ¿Usaras corbata? – inquirió Ángel, pues aun cuando su hijo seguía empeñado en usar sola ropa oscura, era la primera vez desde que se mudó en que lo veía usar ropa tan fresca (jeans, zapatos relucientes y camisa juvenil abierta) que quería aconsejarle no ponerse una corbata. No como hacia todos los días en su trabajo.

— No. No es nada formal, solo es una cena. – respondió Connor, mirándose una última vez en el espejo para comprobar que todo estaba en su lugar y lo estaba.

— Claro una cena pero. . . ¿Hay planes para después?

— Si, tendremos sexo en el auto de camino a su casa. – respondió seriamente y espero un segundo para ver la reacción de su padre antes de explotar en carcajadas. — Jaja es una broma Papá. – Ángel respiro de nuevo, no porque encontrara algo malo en lo que Connor había dicho, sino porque le había tomado por sorpresa escucharlo. — Apenas la conozco papá, así que solo será la cena y la llevare a su casa después. – agrego.

— Claro, yo solo preguntaba porque. . . Bueno. . . No hemos podido hablar de. . . – Ángel se quedó callado un momento, sin saber cómo sacar el tema a colación o siquiera si era correcto hacerlo. Por suerte, Connor lo hizo por su cuenta.

— ¿Hablas de la charla? – pregunto lleno de incredulidad. Ángel asintió, un poco avergonzado por tener que mencionarlo. Cosa contraria a Connor, que siguió riendo. — Jajaj, ya tengo 22 años. Hace mucho tiempo que mi padre me dio esa charla. No tienes que preocuparte tú por eso. – dijo, y tan pronto vio la tristeza que se reflejaba en el rostro de su padre se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Tener 2 padres (bueno, técnicamente 3) diferentes aun no era algo sencillo de manejar para nadie.

— Si, lo sé. Yo solo decía. . . Como sea, pásatela bien. Maneja con cuidado si vuelves tarde. – Ángel le dio un beso en la frente y abandono rápidamente la habitación.

— Papá vamos, yo. . . – se quedó callado, pues su padre ya no estaba y realmente no sabía que decirle para compensar lo que acababa de decirle. Entonces se golpeó a sí mismo en la cabeza, frustrado. — Genial, Connor. Eres un idiota. – se dijo a sí mismo.

Escuchar a su hijo llamar padre a otro hombre no era nada sencillo para Ángel, aun cuando entendía que Connor no lo hacía de mala fe sino porque las circunstancias lo habían dispuesto, seguía sintiéndose mal por ello. Pues era un recordatorio constante de que no importaba cuanto se esforzara para compensarlo, él jamás lograría pagarle a Connor por la infancia y la adolescencia que no pudo brindarle. Y eso era demasiado triste de pensar.

— ¿Se ha ido Connor? – pregunto Demian al entrar a la cocina, donde su padre llevaba buen rato metido ya.

— Hace un momento. – respondió, saliendo finalmente de sus pensamientos para continuar con sus labores de la cena.

— Genial, espero que le sirvan comida podrida en el restaurant. – dijo lleno de ironía

Ángel frunció el ceño.

— Demian no seas impertinente. Es tu hermano de quien hablas. – le reprendió.

— Claro, mi hermano el que ni siquiera me hace caso. . .

— ¿Que dices? – sonando más divertido que molesto por su declaración. — Hijo sabes muy bien que eso es mentira. Conn te adora, siempre ha estado ahí para ti cuando se lo has pedido. – agrego.

Demian torció el gesto, enfadado.

— Pues no esta noche. – murmuro.

Ángel puso los ojos en blanco, aun cuando su hijo ya tenía 15 años, seguía teniendo 5 en muchos aspectos. — Porque no estará solo. O dime, ¿a ti te gustaría que tu hermano estuviese presente cuando sales con tus amigos?

Se encogió de hombros, como si no fuera nada. — ¿Porque me molestaría? tendríamos a alguien más para jugar.

— Claro que sí. — Ángel dejo escapar una risita, por supuesto que debió haber adivinado dicha respuesta. Era en esos momentos que se daba cuenta de lo afortunado que era por tener a dos chicos maravillosos y diferentes en su vida. — Pero hijo, tu no siempre vas a querer jugar videojuegos. Algún día vas a querer otras cosas como Conn y entonces. . . – se mordió la lengua, de verdad no quería pensar en ese futuro todavía, no cuando lo que le hacía más feliz era tener a su pequeño para él solo. — Entonces lo entenderás.

— Uh, vaya mierda. — murmuro desanimado el chico, pero aun con ese tono, se hizo merecedor de una fuerte nalgada. — ¡Auu! ¿Y eso porque? – exigió saber de inmediato.

— Te he dicho que no uses esa palabra. Ahora ve a lavarte las manos para cenar antes de que lo que te lave sea la boca con jabón. – advirtió Ángel y el chico salió corriendo como si no hubiese mañana. Eso le hizo sonreír mucho de nuevo.

— Niños. . .

...

Tan pronto su cita llego a la mesa, Connor se dio cuenta de que su hermanito había tenido razón todo el tiempo. Maya iba vestida con un esponjado vestido blanco lleno de flores de varios colores en sus pliegues, algo que hablaba mucho de su personalidad. Aun así, le dio el beneficio de la duda y se levantó para abrirle asiento como señal de caballerosidad, ella sonrió de una manera muy extraña, una que por un segundo hizo pensar a Connor que estaba saliendo con una inocente menor de edad.

Connor torció una sonrisa al volver a sentarse, y prácticamente tuvo que mantener esa expresión en su rostro por el resto de la siguiente hora, pues una vez que Maya recibió la carta no pudo parar de hablar sobre un montón de cosas que no eran importantes. Como la sal en la comida, algo de la diabetes que había visto en un documental de la televisión y lo peor, la crueldad con la que los animales eran asesinados en los mataderos. Un tema que ella no encontró nada difícil comentar con todo detalle, haciendo que incluso el hambre se le quitara a Connor por completo.

— Y. . . ¿Hace mucho que vives aquí? – pregunto Connor para cambiar de tema, aunque cada vez se sentía mucho más tonto por estar ahí. Definitivamente la idea de haber llevado a Demian para que le acompañase ahora no le parecía tan mala.

Mañana negó con la cabeza, tragándose un enorme bocado de espaguetis.

— Unos 13 años. Mi madre quería un lugar tranquilo para que sus hijos vivieran y no eligió tan mal. Woodstock es tan tranquilo que a veces pienso que está muerto. – y rompió en carcajadas, Connor dudo por un segundo en si aquello había sido una broma, y si debería reír por ello, así que al final simplemente torció su sonrisa.

30 minutos después, y aun cuando llovía a cantaros, Connor se aliviado de dejar a la chica en la puerta de su casa. Aquella cita había sido por mucho la peor que había tenido nunca, Maya era muy guapa, demasiado, pero su encanto no abarcaba nada más que su físico. Su hermanito había sido muy sabio al referirse a ella como "Más aburrida que una comedia navideña" pues de verdad que lo era. Así que tras asegurarse de que ella entrara a la seguridad de su casa, regreso a su auto y de inmediato comenzó a conducir pues lo último que quería era que ella fuese a salir de vuelta para decirle que deseaba repetir la experiencia, pues eso nunca, ni aun que le pagaran un millón de dólares, lo volvería a hacer.

Connor se apresuró tanto a conducir que ni siquiera fue capaz de percibir la energía oscura que le espiaba desde dentro de las sombras. Una energía perteneciente a una criatura que había sido atraída a la ciudad por la energía mística que Connor y su familia desprendían. Y que había quedado más que embelesada con él aquella noche, y justo por estaba decidida a conocerlo. No con su forma original, si no. . . Con algo mejor.

Connor no tenía idea de que hora era, pero tenía un plan muy sencillo, llegar a casa, ponerse algo más cómodo y dormir. La única cosa que había querido hacer desde que aquella chica abrió la boca por vez primera esa noche. Sin embargo, ese plan se fue a la basura cuando de reojo pudo contemplar a un par de chicas que corrían asustadas fuera de un callejón. Piso el freno a fondo, haciendo que los neumáticos de su auto rechinaran contra el pavimento y se bajó, corriendo bajo la lluvia para llegar a ellas inmediatamente.

— ¿Están bien? – les pregunto, viendo entonces que una de ellas (pelirroja, con gruesos anteojos y un ridículo suéter de Mickey mouse) tenía una herida abierta en la cabeza.

La otra chica se las arregló para responder con la voz quebrada en llanto. — ¡Hay un sujeto ahí! ¡Quiere lastimarnos! – dijo, señalando de vuelta al oscuro callejón.

Connor puso los ojos en blanco, pensando ¿Por qué 2 chicas querrían entrar a un lugar así en primer lugar? ¿Es que eran tontas o algo?

— Está bien, voy a revisar. Suban a mi auto. – les dijo, intento dar el primer paso en la dirección indicada pero la pelirroja tiro de su brazo.

— ¡No vayas! ¡Te matara! – dijo.

De nuevo, Connor puso los ojos en blanco debido a su dramatismo. Tiro de su brazo para que le soltara y entonces se echó a correr. Internándose en la oscuridad del callejón hasta encontrarse cara a cara con el vampiro. Quien ya se encontraba en camino para hacer victimas a aquellas niñas.

— ¡Grr! – rugió el vampiro al verle.

Connor se rio.

— De verdad que escogiste la noche equivocada para molestarme. – dijo, el vampiro frunció el gesto sin entender de que hablaba y Connor no perdió tiempo para golpearle la cara con un fuerte puñetazo. . .

 ** _* Gracias a todos por continuar leyendo, espero que les guste esta historia tanto como las anteriores. Grandes cosas vienen!_**

 ** _Por favor Review!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Después de todo, la noche no termino tan mal para Connor, el destino le había regalado algo que disfrutaba mucho, la adrenalina de una buena pelea. Y es que asesinar a aquel vampiro había representado un poco más de reto de lo usual, debido a que este poseía movimientos de combate más sofisticados que mucho de los vampiros que enfrentaban normalmente. Connor pensó que quizás eso se debía a que en vida, el dueño de aquel cuerpo debió de conocer el arte de la lucha y aun que estaba muy sorprendido, eso no fue suficiente como para que le venciera, y luego de una intensa pelea termino clavándole un palo que encontró por ahí tirado en el corazón.

Con el vampiro muerto, Connor regreso a su auto y se ofreció a llevar a las chicas a sus casas. Había resultado que ambas eran primas, así que solo tuvo que hacer un corto viaje para dejarlas en la misma residencia y así, finalmente volver a su propio hogar. Antes de cruzar la puerta había esperado entrar y encontrar a su padre esperándole (como solía hacer casi siempre que salía de noche) pero no fue así. Las luces estaban completamente apagadas y el silencio reinaba en la casa, así que supuso que su padre debía de seguir molesto por lo que le dijo antes y eso sería algo que él tendría que resolver por la mañana.

Así que para no despertar a nadie, Connor se dirigió sigilosamente a su habitación y se apresuró a desvestirse. Toda su ropa estaba empapada y aun cuando su cuerpo fuese más resistente que el de un humano normal, eso no significaba que no pudiera pescar un resfriado. Lo hacía, y odiaba que pasara. Así que completamente desnudo, fue a su closet para sacar el pijama y mientras lo hacía, se decidió a hacer algo que no había hecho desde que llegara a vivir con su familia. Masturbarse.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y metió sus piernas en el pantalón del pijama pero no se lo subió, simplemente lo dejo alrededor de sus tobillos y entonces tomo su miembro con su mano derecha, subiéndola y bajándola lentamente mientras usaba la izquierda para masajear sus genitales. Eso provoco una inmediata reacción en su miembro, que poco a poco fue creciendo hasta llegar a la erección. Entonces, se dejó caer hacia atrás en la cama, dejándose llevar por el placer que sentía.

— ¿Conn? – se escuchó preguntar a la vocecita de su hermano.

— ¡Ian! – grito Connor, dando un salto abrupto para levantarse de la cama y subirse los pantalones. Cosa que fue un poco dolorosa, debido a que su miembro se encontraba completamente erecto todavía.

Demian parpadeo un par de veces, había abierto la puerta solo unos segundos antes pero habían sido suficientes para que pudiera ver a su hermano tocándose el miembro y moviéndose de una forma muy extraña. — ¿Qué hacías? – pregunto muy confundido, pues jamás antes había visto algo así.

— ¡Nada! – grito Connor, tratando de ocultar su erección con ambas manos. — ¡¿Es que no sabes tocar la puta puerta?! – exigió saber.

Demian se encogió se hombros.

— Escuche un ruido, pensé. . .

— ¡¿Que un monstruo estaría en mi habitación?! ¡¿Es que eres idiota o qué?!

— ¡Oye! Yo no sabía que te estarías. . .

— ¡Shsh! – le mando callar de inmediato, y si no hubiese tenido las manos ocupadas en su intento de cubrir su erección, seguramente le habría estrangulado. — Calla idiota, vas a despertar a papá. – dijo en apenas un murmuro. Ahora que Ángel estuviese molesto con él ya no parecía ser tan malo, pues de no ser así, seguramente seguiría despierto y seguramente, ya habría estado ahí también.

— ¿Te estabas lastimando? – pregunto Demian en un murmuro también.

— ¿Que? No, claro que no. – Connor estaba un poco sorprendido. Por la edad que Demian tenía, esperaba que ya supiera de esas cosas. Pero una vez más en esa noche, había estado completamente equivocado.

— ¿Entonces porque estas agitado? – continuo preguntando el chico.

Connor no tenía cabeza para explicarle, así que decidió mentir.

— Me ejercitaba.

— ¿Desnudo? – pregunto de inmediato.

Connor puso los ojos en blanco, por supuesto que la curiosidad de su hermano no podría desaparecer nunca, ni siquiera en un momento tan incómodo. — No tengo camiseta pero no estoy desnudo. – respondió, esperando que se callase de una vez.

— Pero lo estabas, vi cuando te subiste los pantalones.

— ¿Así? – Connor abrió mucho los ojos, avergonzado y temiendo que su hermanito hubiese visto algo tan privado y delicado que pudiese traumatizarlo o algo. Sin embargo, decidió no mostrarle esa preocupación y actuar naturalmente molesto. — Pues es mi asunto. Deja de molestarme y vuelve a tu cama o le diré a papá que no respetas tu hora de dormir. – advirtió muy serio.

Eso sí que sirvió para que Demian dejara el tema.

— Es viernes. No tengo hora de dormir, idiota. — dijo.

— Si, si la tienes es a las 11:30 y ahora son casi la dos de la mañana.

— Pero. . . – Demian no se podía creer que su hermano estuviese usando esa táctica tan sucia contra él, pero una sola mirada de Connor le hizo ver que no estaba bromeando. — Grr, te odio. – dijo, y salió finalmente de la habitación.

— Y yo a ti. Anda, ten una buena noche. – exclamo, y apenas su hermanito cerró la puerta de su habitación, se desplomo en la cama. Suspirando aliviado de poder (finalmente) liberar su erección.

Dormir luego de haberse masturbado fue todo un placer para Connor, hacia tanto tiempo que no dormía tan bien que por la mañana ni siquiera quería levantarse, solo quería quejarse ahí, bajo la comodidad de las cobijas. Y seguramente lo habría hecho de no haber sido porque su cabeza le grito que tenía algo que hacer. Arreglar las cosas con su padre. Así que se arrastró fuera de la cama, y se puso la camisa del pijama (pues había dormido sin ella) para entonces bajar y encontrar a su padre cocinando el desayuno en la cocina. Después de todo, no se había despertado tan tarde como pensaba.

— Buen día, papá – dijo, no sabiendo si recibiría respuesta o no.

Ángel dejo la sartén donde preparaba ya los pancakes y se giró para verlo. Sonriéndole y demostrándole así que ya no estaba triste por lo que había dicho.

— Hola hijo, ¿Qué tal ha ido la cita anoche? – pregunto.

Connor también sonrió, aliviado de que su padre le estuviese sonriendo y decidió seguir con la conversación para no arruinar el momento. — ¿Sinceramente? – Ángel asintió. — Me la pasaba mejor con los demonios en Quor—Toth que con esa chica. Dios, te juro que han sido las 2 horas más largas y aburridas de mi vida.

Ángel no pudo evitar reírse, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que veía a Connor ser solo un chico normal y no un joven dedicado a su profesión (tanto como orientador de chicos en el colegio de Demian como cazador de demonios)

— Vamos, no todo pudo ser malo hijo. – dijo, tratando de animarle.

— ¿Qué no? se pasó más de 40 minutos hablando de cómo se volvió vegetariana luego de haber visto un documental de como preparan a la rata asada en Beijing. – e hizo una mueca de asco total de siquiera recordar el tema.

— Bueno, mejor asada que cruda. – murmuro Ángel.

— ¿Que? – pregunto muy sorprendido, pero luego de un momento de reflexión, entendió perfectamente bien lo que su padre decía. El si podía hablar de la rata porque por más de 20 años no comió ninguna otra cosa. — Claro yo. . . soy un idiota. Lo lamento papá. – dijo, sonando muy arrepentido.

Ángel le miro sin entender. — ¿Porque? no es tu culpa que yo tuviera que yo tuviera que alimentarme de ratas. – dijo.

— No pero. . . – Connor suspiro, había llegado el momento. — Lamento tener que recordártelo con estas tonterías y además, lamento mucho lo que dije anoche. Yo. . . no quiero que pienses que aún sigo sin verte cono mi padre, porque no es así. Si, aun pienso en Laurence Reilly como mi padre pero. . . En ti también.

Ángel estaba muy sorprendido de escucharle hablar así, Connor no solía ser tan abierto con sus sentimientos y ahora que lo estaba siendo, él no podía dejarlo pasar. Así que sin más, se acercó y lo abrazo muy fuerte.

— Gracias por decir eso hijo, significa mucho. – dijo.

— Lo sé. – murmuro Connor, tomándose un momento para corresponder el abrazo y luego alejarse. Un poco incómodo, pues no estaba del todo acostumbrado a tener tanto contacto físico con su padre. — ¿Y el enano? – pregunto para cambiar de tema.

Ángel entendió perfectamente su intención y le siguió la conversación. — Sigue dormido, creo que ya es hora de que vaya a despertarlo. ¿Cuidas esto por mí? – señalando los pancakes que aún se cocían en la sartén.

— Si, ve.

...

Demian se pasó toda la noche tratando de entender lo que había visto en la habitación de su hermano. Pese a lo que Connor pensaba, él no era estúpido y se había dado cuenta de que había estado tocándose y haciendo ruidos extraños que solo una vez en toda su vida había escuchado. Fue como 3 años atrás, un día en que su hermano Benny lo había llevado fuera del orfanato para que jugara en el parque detrás de la parroquia de St. Nicholas. Benny se había marchado por algún motivo que él no recordaba, dejándolo solo en el viejo columpio, fue entonces que escucho los. . . ¿Lamentos? ¿Gemidos? No estaba seguro de cómo llamarlos, pero los escucho proviniendo desde un árbol. Así que había ido para investigar y había visto a una pareja tirada en el suelo. El tipo estaba sentado y la mujer, bueno, ella tenía la cara justo encima de su entrepierna y se movía muy extraño. Desde entonces no había pensado en ello, ¿acaso Connor estaba haciendo lo mismo que esa pareja? ¿Pero cómo podría estando solo?

Así que decidido a descifrar la verdad, Demian encendió su laptop y comenzó a buscar. No tenía idea siquiera de cómo, pero se las arregló para poner 3 palabras que describían perfectamente lo que había visto en el buscador: "Tocarse" "Desnudo" y "Gemidos" La barra de búsqueda comenzó a cargar y pronto se encontró navegando por una docena de páginas diferentes que hablaban sobre "La masturbación" leyó rápidamente todas las definiciones que encontró, llegando a la conclusión de que en efecto, su hermano había estado masturbándose aquella noche pero sobre todo, con el deseo de probarlo también. Después de todo, en todas las páginas se decía que daba "placer" Y no había nada malo con sentir placer ¿o sí? Así que continuo buscando, hasta encontrar una página donde explicaban con dibujos lo que debía hacer.

Entonces se bajó los pantalones del pijama, se sentó correctamente sobre la cama, estirando las piernas sobre el colchón y tomo su miembro con la mano derecha y comenzó a moverla de arriba abajo (lentamente, como decía el sitio) pero no fue hasta que uso su otra mano para tocarse más abajo que comenzó a sentir algo. Al principio fue un pequeño cosquilleo pero luego se volvió más intenso, recorriéndole desde la pelvis hasta las piernas. Entonces, abrió mucho lo ojos, pensando que aquella sensación era lo más extraño, pero reconfortante que hubiese sentido nunca. Sin embargo, en ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió y su padre llego.

— Campeón, ya es hora de. . . – Ángel se quedó sin palabras al ver lo que hacía.

— ¡Papá! – grito, levantándose de un brinco para subirse los pantalones y cerrando abruptamente la pantalla de la laptop para que su padre no mirara. Cosa que no era necesaria, pues su padre ya había visto suficiente como para imaginar lo que había estado haciendo. — Papá yo. . . yo puedo explicarlo. Yo. . .

Ángel tomo una respiración profunda, por supuesto que no iba a poner el grito en el cielo por lo que acababa de ver. Contrario a muchos padres, él podía ver la normalidad en la situación, Demian era joven, un niño en plena transición a hombre y como tal, había llegado el momento de conocer su cuerpo. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que no estuviera sorprendido, o confundido por lo que acababa de ver.

— ¿Estabas viendo pornografía en tu computadora? – pregunto tranquilamente, tan solo para que el chico viera que no estaba perdido.

— ¡No! Yo solo. . . – Demian se quedó callado un momento, sintiéndose completamente avergonzado por lo que estaba por decir. — Solo quería aprender a hacerlo como viene en los dibujos. – dijo.

— ¿Dibujos? ¿Qué? – Ángel tardo un segundo en entender y cuando lo hizo, le sonrió. Su hijo aún era demasiado inocente para entender aquellas cosas sin ayuda. — Oh hijo, no tienes que avergonzarte por esto. Es normal a tu edad.

Demian levanto el rostro lentamente y le miro.

— ¿Enserio? – exigió saber.

— Si, hijo. Todos los chicos a tu edad. . . – Ángel pensó cuidadosamente lo que iba a decir. Sabía que ese era un tema delicado que debía tratar con toda sinceridad y calma para que su hijo entendiera, sin embargo ese no parecía el momento correcto. No cuando su hijo aún tenía problemas para mirarle a los ojos sin sonrojarse. — Pues cambian. – agrego.

— ¿Como? – pregunto más interesado ya.

Ángel sonrió y le puso una mano en el hombro, reconfortándolo. — Es una plática que tenemos que tener y lo haremos más tarde. Ahora quiero que tomes una ducha y bajes a desayunar. – le dijo.

— ¿De verdad no estas molesto? – pregunto de nuevo, pues por algún motivo había comenzado a sentir que masturbarse no era algo bien visto.

— No tengo porque estarlo. Esto es. . . Es natural hijo. Lo entenderás cuando te explique mejor. – aseguro.

— Ok

— Bien. – y comenzó a avanzar hacia la puerta, no sin antes tener un último pensamiento importante sobre la situación. — Ah y. . . Esto quedara entre nosotros, no hay razón para hablarlo frente a tu hermano ¿sí? – dijo, pues no sería la primera vez que su hijo sacaba a colación un tema tan solo para conocer la opinión de su hijo, y aun que eso nunca le molestaría, en ese momento prefería ser él quien le explicara a Demian todo al respecto.

— Ok – murmuro y su padre finalmente se fue.

Demian se dejó caer un segundo más en la cama, preguntándose qué pensaría su padre si se enteraba de que Connor también había estado haciendo lo mismo. ¿Se molestaría con él? ¿Con ambos?, no estaba seguro y tampoco quería averiguarlo, así que se levantó y fue directamente a la ducha para tomar un baño rápido y vestirse adecuadamente.

...

— ¿Se lo han comido las chinches? – pregunto Connor al ver a su padre regresar a la cocina. Sin embargo, Ángel estaba tan confundido (no por lo que acababa de ver, sino porque aún no sabía cómo manejar el tema) que tardo unos segundos en reaccionar y dirigirle la mirada.

— ¿Que? – pregunto de nuevo.

Connor puso los ojos en blanco. — Que si se lo han. . . – iba a repetir la pregunta pero al ver a su padre se dio cuenta de no le había escuchado por su típica distracción, si no por algo que debía ser grave. — ¿Paso algo con el mocoso? te ves un poco. . . preocupado.

De nuevo, Ángel tardo un momento para responder. Le habría encantado poder hablar con Connor al respecto pero no podía olvidar que él también era su hijo, y que no era su trabajo pedirle consejo a su hijo, si no darlo. Así que se obligó a reaccionar.

— No, nada malo. Solo que. . . Me olvide de hacer la compra de algo que quería usar en la cena de esta noche. Es todo. – mintió.

— Ah pues. . . iba a salir esta tarde a la tienda para comprar unas cosas, si quieres traigo eso que olvidaste. – ofreció Connor.

— Sí, claro. Eso sería genial hijo. – y le ofreció una sonrisa, una que a pesar de sus esfuerzos, Connor encontró diferente a lo usual.

— ¿Seguro que estas bien? – presiono.

— Sí, sí. Perfecto. – respondió y rápidamente dirigió su atención de vuelta a la sartén para sacar los últimos dos pancakes y que Connor dejara el tema. Cosa que si hizo, aun cuando no estaba seguro de que debería.

Demian bajo un poco después, vestido con unos jeans cafés y una camiseta gris con el logotipo de Batman en el centro. Su cabello aún estaba empapado por la ducha, pero eso no le detuvo para sentarse a la mesa y comenzar a devorar todo lo que encontrara a su paso. Ángel no le dijo nada, pues lo único que ocupaba su mente en ese momento era toda la información sobre educación sexual que conocía. Aun cuando nunca fuera a admitirlo, era un poco emocionante que finalmente fuese a tener la oportunidad de enseñarle a uno de sus hijos al respecto.

Luego de un rato de solo comer el desayuno, Connor decidió terminar con el silencio y que mejor manera que hacerlo con el chico cuya boca no volvía a cerrarse luego de que alguien se la abriera. Así que se dirigió directamente a su hermano.

— ¿No vas a decírmelo? – le pregunto.

Demian casi se atraganta con el pedazo de Pancake que masticaba. — ¿El qué? – pregunto aterrado, pensando que su hermano se estaba refiriendo al pequeño incidente que había sostenido con su padre en su habitación.

Connor puso los ojos en blanco, no le agradaba tener que admitir sus errores.

— El "Te lo dije" Ya sabes, que Maya es más aburrida que el canal del congreso. Tú me lo advertiste y yo no te escuche. – dijo.

Demian tardo un segundo en calmarse y actuar como si nada. Cosa que no fue difícil, pues una vez que recordó la noche anterior, el enojo con su hermano regreso.

— Ah pues. . . Te lo dije, tonto. Debiste llevarme contigo. – dijo.

— Dios no, eso habría sido aún peor. El aburrimiento y el habla personificados en el mismo restaurant habrían acabado con el mundo. – dijo lleno de ironía y sin poder contener la sonrisa de satisfacción que le provocaba ser tan elocuente.

— ¿Si? pues tu falta de encanto seguro que ayudaba. – respondió con la misma ironía.

— ¿Pero de que hablas? – pregunto con falsa indignación. — Yo soy muy encantador. – e hizo músculos con sus brazos, como para probar su punto.

— Aja si, de animales tal vez. – se burló Demian.

— Jaja pues eso tú lo sabrías.

— ¡Oye! – grito indignado, pero luego de ver a su hermano reírse, el mismo se rio. Y eso hizo que Ángel finalmente saliera de sus pensamientos y sonriera. Pues eran justo momentos como ese los que le recordaban que no importaban todos los problemas que pasaran, mientras estuvieran los 3 juntos, todo estaría bien.

Más tarde ese día, Connor cumplió con su palabra y fue al centro comercial para comprar algunas cosas personales que le hacían falta (ropa interior, crema de afeitar, cosas que no podría encargarle comprar a su padre) y para comprar el encargo de su padre, que no había resultado ser más que una simple salsa de nombre extraño (que Ángel ni siquiera necesitaba, solo había usado como excusa para quitarse a Connor de encima) que no tardo demasiado en encontrar en el pasillo de los condimentos. Luego se dirigió al pasillo de los cereales, pensando en llevar los azucarados que su hermanito adoraba y mientras contemplaba las marcas, tratando de recordar cuales eran sus favoritos, alguien llego por detrás y le apretó los hombros.

— ¡Connor! – exclamo con entusiasmo la chica, haciendo que Connor saltara un poco asustado (y casi listo para golpear) antes de que descubriera quien era.

— Maya, que sorpresa. – dijo con falso animado, pues realmente había esperado que pasaran al menos 8 días antes de volver a saber de ella.

— Lo mismo digo, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Las palabras "Es obvio que estoy de compras, idiota" pasaron por la mente de Connor, pero no las dijo pues no había olvidado que estaba frente a una chica y aun cuando fuese el aburrimiento personificado, debía de ser respetuoso con ella.

— De compras, ya sabes. . . Comida y pues cosas. – dijo.

Ella rio como si fuese lo más gracioso del mundo.

— Maravilloso, yo vine para comprar unas cosas también, ya sabes lo difícil que es encontrar buen alimento. . .

Connor torció una sonrisa, lo cierto es que odiaba la forma tan extraña de hablar que tenía aquella chica, ¿Buen Alimento? ¿Quién dice eso?

— Si, bueno. . . Lamento tener que dejarte pero. . . – Tomo la primera caja de cereales azucarados que encontró. –Mi hermanito está enfermo, y tengo que llevarle estos. – y agito la caja de un cereal que estaba seguro jamás antes había visto en el estante de su casa.

— Si, entiendo. La familia es importante. – dijo ella

Connor asintió, era la primera cosa normal que le escuchaba decir.

— Lo es.

Tras un segundo, de seriedad ella sonrió. — Bueno, hermano mayor. Déjame darte algo como premio por tu actitud.

— Oh, no, no es necesario yo. . . – no pudo decir nada, pues antes de que pudiera detenerla, ella le tomo la mano y enredado un brazalete con una piedrita verde en su muñeca. — ¿Enserio me lo das? – pregunto perdido, pues aquella piedrita brillaba demasiado como para ser de fantasía, así que debía ser una joya.

— Quédatelo, te protegerá. – y le guiño el ojo.

— Yo, uh. . . Gracias. – Connor le regalo una autentica sonrisa y se alejó. Pensando que quizás había más en ella de lo que había pensando la noche anterior.

— Por nada. – murmuro la joven, dejando salir su verdadero rostro descarnado por un momento. Como había predicho, el muchacho no se había dado cuenta de quién era, no usando aquella apariencia tan hermosa.

 ** _* Gracias a todos los que han estado pendientes de esta historia, ha sido mucho tiempo desde que no actualizo pero no había encontrado mucha inspiración en estos días. No voy a mentirles, no la estoy pasando bien todavía pero lo intento y estoy comenzando a regresar a mis rutinas, escribir es una de ellas y espero poder hacerlo con el mismo amor y dedicación que he tenido desde hace años, solo tengan me paciencia =) So. . . este capitulo es un poco gracioso, lo se (he pensado en escribir comedia) pero quise tocar un tema un poco mas habitual/real de la vida y eso es la madurez (al menos física) para aclararles un poquito, Demian no es un nene pequeñito que no sabe de nada de la vida, tiene 15 años pero no sabe sobre cosas sexuales porque vivió casi 14 años en un orfanato de la iglesia, donde nunca le hablaron de la sexualidad._**

 ** _Espero que les este gustando. Se aceptan sugerencias =)_**

 ** _Por favor Review!_**


	3. Chapter 3

A pesar de todo, el día transcurrió normal, Demian bajo a entrenar con el costal de box, hizo sus ejercicios básicos (cardio, sentadillas, correr en la caminadora) y un poco de entrenamiento con los Eku contra el poste de madera sirviendo como su oponente. A Ángel le hubiese gustado tomar ese rol como hacia todos los días, pero prefirió darle un poco de espacio a su hijo para que pusiera su propia cabeza en orden. Pues aun cuando le había dicho que no estaba enfadado, Demian se había pasado todo el desayuno evitando siquiera mirarle. Estaba avergonzado y él no tenía ninguna respuesta corta para hacerle entender que no tenía por qué estarlo, al menos no sin tener que darle la charla completa, cosa que no podía seguir pensando (o la cabeza le estallaría) así que decidió ir finalmente a su habitación y dejar que las palabras fluyeran solas.

— ¿Puedo pasar? – pregunto tras llamar a la puerta.

Demian se puso un poco tenso al escuchar su voz, pero luego pensó que si su padre no le había azotado esa mañana por. . . lo que hacía, entonces era poco probable que lo hiciera en ese momento. Así que respondió. — No necesitas preguntarlo, papá. Igual está abierto. – dijo, poniendo su comic aun lado y sentándose correctamente en la cama.

Ángel empujo la puerta entonces, abriéndola por completo.

— Lo sé, pero si es necesario que pregunte. Desde hoy lo será. – dijo.

Demian se sintió un poco mal por eso, pues era un indicativo de que algo estaba cambiando en su relación con su padre y él realmente no quería eso. Le encantaba como estaban cosas en ese momento.

— Papá si esto es por lo de hace rato, yo. . .

— No tienes que disculparte. – interrumpió, avanzando entonces para sentarse junto a él y comenzar la charla. — No estabas haciendo nada malo y no quiero que pienses que sí. El. . . – suspiro, obligándose a dejar los tabús y su propia vergüenza aun lado. — Masturbarse no es nada malo, hijo. Es algo natural que todos los chicos a tu edad experimentan.

— ¿Todos? – pregunto de inmediato, pues conocer esa respuesta le ayudaría a dejarse de sentir tan estúpido o por el contrario, lo haría sentirse aún peor.

Ángel asintió.

— La gran mayoría. Cuando creces tu cuerpo se vuelve diferente, y en algún punto de ello. . . Comienzas a tener estas. . . Curiosidades por conocerlo. Y eso está bien, siempre y cuando seas respetuoso y cuidadoso contigo mismo. Lo que estabas haciendo con la computadora. . .

Demian no le dejo continuar por ese camino. — Solo trataba de entender loa dibujos, lo juro. No estaba viendo nada malo. – dijo.

Ángel asintió. — Te creo hijo, pero tampoco fue correcto. Cuando uno. . . – decidió no repetir la palabra tantas veces para hacer la charla más fácil para ambos. — Bueno, debes prestar atención a lo que haces o podrías lastimarte.

— Si pero ¿Cómo iba a aprender a hacerlo si no veía las instrucciones? – exigió saber de malos modos, de pronto su propia vergüenza había desaparecido, siendo reemplazada por la confusión e indignación. — No es como si Connor me hubiese enseñado. – murmuro sin pensar, pero por supuesto, su padre le escucho.

— ¿Que? – Ángel sonó mas sorprendido de lo que hubiese querido. — ¿Que tiene que ver tu hermano en esto? ¿Acaso el. . .? – se quedó callado, temiendo que Demian hubiese preguntando a Connor al respecto y él ni siquiera se hubiera dado cuenta.

— Nada, solo era un comentario papá. – se apresuró a decir. Pero aun cuando lo había hecho convincentemente, el latido de su corazón decía otra cosa.

— Hijo, eres malo mintiendo por ti y aun peor cuando lo haces por tu hermano. – declaro Ángel, ahora sí que empezaba a molestarse. — Así que lo preguntare una última vez. ¿Qué tiene que ver Connor en esto? – dijo con mucha más firmeza.

Demian encontró muy interesantes sus zapatos entonces, y mantuvo la mirada ahí mientras terminaba de contar su estupidez. — El no quiso que yo lo viera. . . De verdad, fue todo mi culpa, yo. . . Debí tocar la puerta.

Ángel parpadeo un par de veces, mientras su mente se encargaba de interpretar las fugaces pero significativas palabras de su hijo. — A ver, déjame ver si entendí. . . ¿Me estás diciendo que viste a tu hermano masturbándose? ¿Es eso hijo? – pregunto tan tranquilo que ciertamente daba más miedo que cuando gritaba. Demian bajo mucho la cabeza pero se las arregló para sentir, sintiéndose como todo un traidor por delatar a su hermano. — ¿Y por eso decidiste intentarlo tú también? – continuo preguntando.

— Bueno. . . – Demian quiso mentir pero luego de ver la mirada de su padre, se dio cuenta de que quizás eso empeoraría las cosas, no solo para él, también para Conn. Así que asintió con un débil "Si" saliendo de su boca.

Ángel suspiro y se pasó una mano por el rostro sin saber cómo reaccionar a ello. Que su hijo mayor estuviese masturbándose era completamente diferente a su hijo pequeño lo hiciera, y Demian noto esa confusión por eso trato de resolverla. — Pero no fue su culpa, papá. Él no me dijo ni enseño nada, yo solo lo investigue. – le dijo.

— Si, bueno. . . Como sea. – Ángel decidió poner eso aún lado y volver a lo de antes. — Eso es un tema que tendré que hablar solo con tu hermano. Ahora estamos hablando solo sobre ti, así que aquí me tienes, listo para responder a todas tus preguntas.

— ¿Es enserio?

— Mucho. – aseguro Ángel.

Demian no se podía creer lo que escuchaba. Su papá hablando de sexo y cosas que para él aún eran raras, era algo que no quería que pasara. Jamás. — Pero yo. . . – intento decirle que no quería escucharlo, pero Ángel no le dejo hablar.

— Hijo, ya sé que vas a decirme que no es necesario y que todas las respuestas están en internet pero no es así. Esto es algo que nosotros tenemos que hablar, aun si a ninguno de los dos nos gusta hacerlo. – declaro.

— ¿Es enserio? – pregunto de nuevo, y por la mirada seria que su padre le dirigió supo que sería mejor complacerlo y preguntarle cosas. Era eso, o quizás su trasero pagaría las consecuencias y de verdad que no quería eso. Así que suspiro y busco en su mente a por la pregunta menos vergonzosa que tenía. – Bien, ¿Puedo saber porque mi cuerpo tiene que cambiar? A mí me gusta mucho como esta. . .

Ángel asintió, iba a ser una tarde muy extraña.

Connor llego un poco más tarde lo que esperaba a casa, todo porque se había visto obligado a ayudar a la vieja Señora Mills a subir sus compras a su camioneta. Uno pensaría que una mujer tan amargada y criticona como ella sería lo suficientemente inteligente como para no comprar lo que no podía cargar, sin embargo, no era así y aquella vez había comprado comida como para alimentar a todo un ejército. Connor no le habría ayudado pues jamás había sido amable con él, pero prefirió hacerlo y así evitar que esta esparciera rumores en el pueblo sobre lo mal educado que su padre le tenía. Así que luego de cargar todas esas bolsas, finalmente pudo volver a casa, solo para encontrar que su padre le esperaba sentado en el sofá de la sala.

— Hola, siento la tardanza. No vas a creer lo que. . . – su sonrisa se borró al momento de verle la cara a Ángel, pues tenía esa expresión de molestia en ella. — ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto, dejando sus bolsas de las compras en la barra que separaba la cocina de la sala.

— Por favor ven a sentarte. – pidió Ángel muy serio.

— Uh, está bien. – avanzo lentamente, tratando de pensar en algo que hubiese hecho a su padre enfadar pues llegar unos 15 minutos tarde no era algo tan grande. — ¿Estoy en algún problema o. . .?

— Tú dime. – exclamo Ángel.

Connor se sentó a su lado y trato de pensar, pero no se le ocurrió nada. — Uh, no. No he hecho nada malo últimamente. – declaro.

— ¿No? – Ángel estaba muy enfadado ya, había tenido una conversación un poco tensa con Demian y eso no le había dejado de muy buen humor, mucho menos con mucha paciencia. Así que fue directo al grano. — ¿Y entonces crees que estuvo bien dejar que tu hermanito te mirase mientras te masturbabas?

— ¿Qué? – Connor no esperaba escuchar aquello. — ¡Yo no hice tal cosa! – grito.

— Connor, no mientas. – exigió Ángel.

— ¡No lo hago! ¡Lo juro! – dijo, pues para él era verdad, sí que se había estado masturbando pero no había dejado que Demian le mirase.

— Pues él dice que te vio, y esta mañana lo encontré haciéndolo también. Así que explícame, ¿De dónde saco la idea si no te miro? – pregunto, sonando quizás un poco más molesto de lo que hubiese querido.

— Yo no lo deje verme, él seguramente me estuvo espiando. Grr, voy a matarlo. – se levantó del sofá muy enfadado y corrió escaleras arriba. Ángel le grito varias veces para que volviera pero no hizo caso, así que mejor se levantó y fue tras él.

Connor empujo la puerta de la habitación de su hermano y entro hecho una furia. El niño estaba distraído leyendo y escuchando música con los auriculares, así que no pudo prever cuando Connor tiro de sus piernas tan fuerte que lo dejo al borde de la cama.

— ¡Oye! – grito indignado, justo antes de ver a su muy enfadado hermano.

— ¿Pero a ti que demonios te pasa? ¿Cómo que le dijiste a papá sobre anoche? – exigió saber Connor.

Demian se levantó de la cama entonces, evitando mirarle pues estaba más que avergonzado de haberlo hecho. — Conn, yo no quería. Es que él no se callaba y yo. . .

— ¡Tú eres un idiota! – grito muy enfadado y sin querer escuchar más. Lo único que quería hacer era golpearlo y seguramente lo habría hecho de no haber sido por la repentina aparición de su padre en la habitación.

— ¡Connor! ¡Basta! – ordeno Ángel.

— ¡No! – le grito Connor, su enfado era demasiado como para entrar en razón. Luego volvió a mirar a Demian, con nada más que rabia en la mirada. — Se supone que somos hermanos, niño. Un buen hermano no va y le cuenta estas cosas a papá. ¡Eso no se hace! – continuo gritándole.

— Lo sé. – murmuro muy apenado Demian, pero levantado la mirada para verlo finalmente. — Lo siento, no fue mi intención meterte en problemas con papá. – agrego con la voz quebrada por el llanto en el que estaba a punto de romper, no le gustaba que le gritaran y mucho menos su hermano por algo en lo que tenía toda la razón.

— Y no lo has hecho, hijo. – dijo Ángel, tratando de calmar las cosas entre ellos.

— ¿Qué no?, si apenas entre por la puerta me querías matar. – le recordó Connor.

— Connor. – murmuro entre dientes, ¿Acaso su hijo mayor no se daba cuenta de que estaba haciendo sentir mal a su hermanito? ¿Acaso era así de insensible?

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no quieres decírselo? – pregunto muy indignado, pues eran momentos como esos en los que se daba cuenta de lo diferente en que Ángel los trataba a los dos, no era justo y no iba a callárselo más. — El ya no es un bebe y no va a romperse solo porque seas un poquito duro con él, papá. – agrego de malos modos.

— Es suficiente, Connor. – dijo Ángel en su tono de advertencia.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tú lo dices?

— Exactamente, porque lo digo yo. – dijo muy serio, a punto de perder la paciencia y arrastrar por su cuenta a su hijo fuera de ahí. — Deja a tu hermano en paz y volvamos a. . .

— ¡Él no es mi hermano! – grito desesperado porque su padre no le dejara en paz, pero sobre todo, dejándose llevar por el enojo para decir lo que realmente sentía. — Y a veces desearía que no lo hubieras conocido nunca. . .

Connor dirigió la vista a su hermano justo a tiempo para ver la primera lágrima escurrir por su mejilla. Eso le hizo reaccionar a lo que había dicho y lo hizo sentir muy mal, pero no pudo decir nada al respecto, pues Demian salió corriendo de la habitación.

— Eso fue cruel, Connor. – reprendió Ángel antes de salir corriendo tras su pequeño.

— ¡Demonios! – exclamo Connor, llevándose las manos a la cabeza en señal de desesperación. Ni siquiera el mismo podía creer lo que había dicho, había estado tan cegado por su coraje que no se había detenido a pensar lo que decía. Si, Demian había cometido una estupidez al decirle a su padre sobre la otra noche, pero era solo eso, una estupidez. No era nada tan grave como para echarle en cara algo tan cruel. Así que decidido a no dejar pasar más tiempo, salió de la habitación y apenas hacerlo la piedra del brazalete que Maya le había dado comenzó a brillar intensamente. — ¿Pero qué demonios. . .? – no termino su pregunta, pues la luz del brazalete se expandió por completo, rodeándolo todo, mientras él sentía que caía por un abismo sin fin.

Connor no supo cuánto tiempo duro aquella sensación pero una vez que se detuvo, abrió los ojos y se encontró mirando un techo destrozado, con un enorme agujero negro del cual colgaban pedazos de madera y telarañas. Se enderezo rápidamente, confundido por lo que acababa de mirar y pensando que solo estaba alucinando pero entonces vio el resto del panorama que tenía delante y pensó que no solo estaba alucinando, si no que acababa de perder por completo la razón. Las paredes del pasillo ya no tenían aquel tapiz marfil que su padre les había puesto, ahora estaban completamente destrozadas, con enormes agujeros que dejaban ver el interior sucio y maloliente de los muros. Así que se levantó, confundido por lo que estaba mirando y empezó a correr, buscando a su padre y a su hermano por todas partes hasta llegar a la sala, o al menos, donde se suponía que la sala estaba, pues los tapices, los muebles y hasta las fotografías de arriba de la chimenea habían desaparecido por completo. Siendo reemplazadas por un terrible vacío que le provoco un escalofrió en toda la espalda. Las imágenes vinieron entonces a su mente, primero las lágrimas de su hermanito y luego. . . la piedra de su brazalete brillando. Levanto el brazo bruscamente para verla, comprobando entonces que ya no estaba ahí. El brazalete seguía atado a su muñeca, pero no la piedra.

— No, no, no, no. – murmuro una y otra vez, pues de alguna manera su mente comenzaba a comprender que aquello era real, que algo muy malo y relacionado con esa maldita piedra acababa de pasar. Entonces volvió corriendo al segundo piso, tratando de buscarla, pero termino cayendo de bruces contra el suelo, llenándose la cara y el cabello con el polvo recién levantado del suelo. Levanto la cara rápidamente y empezó a toser, escupiendo el polvo que había entrado a su boca pero ni eso fue suficiente para quitarse aquella sensación de la garganta.

Connor se recargo en una de las paredes destruidas y desesperado, se apretó la cabeza entre ambas manos. Algo muy malo estaba pasando, y fuese lo que fuese no solo había arrasado con su casa, sino que también había hecho desaparecer a su familia. Fuese lo que fuese le había dejado completamente y pensar en ello le asusto tanto que termino derramando un par de lágrimas antes de decirse a sí mismo que debía calmarse para poder solucionar la situación, que llorar no iba a arreglar lo que estuviera mal. Así que armándose de coraje y valor se puso en pie para bajar las escaleras de nuevo y dirigirse a la puerta del frente. La cual, sorpresivamente estaba en buenas condiciones, por lo que pudo tirar de ella libremente y salir a la calle.

A fuera las cosas eran mucho peor que adentro, las dos casas de las familias de enfrente estaban completamente destruidas, con grandes orificios sobre sus muros que permitían a la vista ver que el interior también era un desastre. El gran árbol que se suponía dividía a ambas ahora no era más que un tronco seco y mal cortado que daba pena. Connor se las arregló para bajar el porche maltratado de su casa y entonces contemplo que el resto de la calle se encontraba en las mismas condiciones. Era como si un enorme incendio hubiese arrasado con todo y todos a su paso, dejando nada más que ruina y miseria tras de sí.

Connor se abrazó a si mismo entonces, obligándose caminar en esa pesadilla, tan solo para poder buscar a alguien que pudiera darle respuestas sobre lo que había pasado con su hogar, o mejor aún, para encontrar a alguien de su familia que pudiera abrazar. Pues en ese momento, no había nada que deseara más que un abrazo.

Basura y polvo volaban de un extremo de la calle a otro, pero Connor no se detuvo, estaba decidido a encontrar la forma de volver a su hogar, pues aun cuando aquello luciera parcialmente como el, no lo era. No realmente y si no podía volver. . . Dios, se sentía tan culpable por lo último que había dicho a su hermano, tan triste por la última mirada de decepción que su padre le dedico. No, no iba a permitir que la historia se repitiera otra vez y que las circunstancias le alejasen de ellos otra vez.

— ¡No! ¡Alejate! ¡No! – se escuchó gritar a una voz masculina, haciendo que Connor finalmente saliera de sus pensamientos y empezara a correr en busca de su dueño. Sin embargo, pronto se encontró con que las calles ya no eran como las recordaba, pues habían perdido su forma lineal y tomado la de una especie de circuito cerrado, algo así como un laberinto. Aun así, siguió corriendo hasta llegar al punto más cercano del grito. Se hizo para atrás y con un gran salto brinco la pared de concreto para llegar al otro lado, donde termino cayendo sobre un montón de carne podrida, vísceras y sangre.

— ¡Puaj! ¡¿Qué demonios?! – exclamo completamente repugnado, pues no recordaba haber olfateado nada tan asqueroso como aquello, ni siquiera en Quor—toth. Aumento la fuerza en sus pasos para no resbalarse con la sangre y se abrió paso hasta dar con el dueño de los gritos. Se trataba de un hombre mayor, con el cabello blanco pero aun con la suficiente fuerza para golpear con un viejo madero a los horribles tentáculos negros que intentaban apresarlo. Connor intento ver a la criatura dueña de dichos tentáculos, sin embargo, estaba tan bien oculta entre las sombras de las noche, que era imposible ver siquiera un centímetro de ella. Cosa que no era tan importante, no, lo importante era ayudar a aquel pobre anciano y por eso, Connor le arrebato el madero de las manos y comenzó a golpear con mucha más fuerza los tentáculos, obligándoles a retroceder antes de que arrojara el madero como si fuese una flecha, directo hacia la oscuridad. Un horrible rugido se escuchó y entonces los tentáculos cayeron al suelo. Fuese quien fuese el dueño de estos, ya no estaba vivo para dar más problemas.

— ¿Pero qué has hecho? ¿Qué demonios has hecho? – preguntaba muy alterado el anciano. Connor le miro con incredulidad ¿acaso no era obvio? Acababa de salvarle la vida y un gracias no hubiese estado mal. Sin embargo, no pudo expresarle su descontento pues una horrible carga eléctrica le sacudió todo el cuerpo.

— ¡Argg! — grito Connor, justo antes de desplomarse y perder la conciencia.

 ** _* Hola a todos, muchísimas gracias por seguir aquí, al pendiente de esta historia. Actualmente me he sentido un poco mas inspirado para continuar con esta y una nueva historia (que les adelante, sera un crossover retorcido con una novela de Stephen King y Demian) asi que espero que les guste el rumbo que voy a tomar a partir de aquí con el "Mundo oscuro" que voy a intentar introducir. Lamento mucho si la charla de sexo no fue tan profunda, realmente me costo escribir esa parte porque no soy bueno con esas pues. . . no soy un padre todavía XD asi que hice mi mejor esfuerzo en ello. Ustedes pueden imaginar las preguntas/respuestas que los chicos compartieron entonces jeje tengo que decirles que interpretar a Connor es un verdadero placer. Me identifico mucho con esta versión, quizás porque ambos tenemos la misma edad (22, para los que pensaban que tenia 30 años de experiencia o algo así, pues no jaja) y vemos la vida de una manera muy similar. Tratare de actualizar mas pronto ya, y si, habrá spanking no se preocupen por eso jaja_**

 ** _Espero que les este gustando esto. =)_**

 ** _Por favor Review!_**


	4. Chapter 4

La mente de Connor era un completo desastre, la imagen de su hermanito llorando por las cosas horribles que le había dicho se combinaba cada vez más con el horrendo lugar en el que despertó, y en medio de esa confusión fue que mente pudo comenzar a unir los puntos. La piedra brillosa de su brazalete, el destello, sus palabras. . . No, definitivamente no estaba soñando. El había causado todo aquello, estúpidamente había pedido un deseo y este se había cumplido. Demonios, el debió saberlo, debió haber previsto que en el mundo en que él y su familia vivían, esa clase de cosas podían llegar a pasar.

— Debí— Debí saberlo. – murmuraba mientras se sacudía bruscamente, ante la mirada atenta de las personas con las que le habían encerrado.

— Está despertando, denle un poco de espacio. – dijo uno de los hombres, haciendo que el resto del grupo de personas retrocediera de inmediato. El chico se sacudió un poco más antes de comenzar a abrir los ojos, primero lentamente y luego muy abrupto. — ¿Te sientes mejor, hijo? – pregunto el mismo hombre.

Connor tardo un segundo en reaccionar.

— ¿Que? – pregunto, retrayendo sus piernas para mantenerse lejos de aquellos desconocidos. Algo que todos ellos interpretaron como miedo de su parte, algo que sin duda no le importaba para nada que pensaran. — Donde. . . ¿Dónde demonios estoy? – exigió saber. Pues debía de haber por lo menos 15 personas frente a él.

— En el calabozo. El mismo Alec te capturo. – explico el hombre.

— ¿Qué Alec? ¿Calabozo? Eso no. . . – Connor recordó entonces el dolor que le había sacudido la espalda antes de perder el conocimiento. Pero fue rápidamente distraído por un dato inusual. Todas las personas que tenía delante iban vestidos con el mismo uniforme gris de cuerpo completo, uno muchísimo más feo que cualquiera que hubiese visto antes en alguna película de presidiarios. — ¿Por qué usan todos esa ropa? – exigió saber, pero nadie le prestó atención. Pues todos susurraban cosas y compartían miradas que no entendía.

Una mujer rubia avanzo entonces hacia él. — Los guardias dicen que mataste a uno de ello. ¿Es cierto? – pregunto.

Connor le miro sin entender porque debería darle explicaciones a una simple extraña pero supuso que sería mejor hacerlo, así mas tarde el podría preguntar cosas también.

— Si, algo con tentáculos no. . . No estoy seguro. – dijo. Todos le miraron entonces, como si fuese un delicioso cerdo que quisieran comerse y eso le molesto mucho. — ¿Que? ¿Nunca vieron a alguien como yo? – exigió saber.

— Pues. . . No – respondió el mismo hombre de antes, a quien Connor miro realmente por primera vez, sintiendo una enorme curiosidad en la desaliñada barba que este poseía. — Eres la primera persona en asesinar a uno de ellos en mucho tiempo. – dijo.

— ¿Cuanto? – Connor supuso que si quería poner de vuelta las cosas a como estaban antes, debía entenderlas primero.

— Por lo menos dos años. – aseguro el hombre.

— ¿Que? – sonando mas sorprendido de lo que hubiese querido, pero es que imaginarse a su casa y a todo el pueblo quemado no era para nada bonito. — ¿Me están diciendo que las cosas han estado así desde hace dos años? – continuo.

El hombre de la barba negó con la cabeza.

— Chico, creo que te golpearon muy fuerte en la cabeza. Las cosas han estado así por casi 5 años. — declaro.

Connor abrió mucho los ojos — 5 años. – murmuro para sí mismo, ni siquiera estaba seguro de en qué año se encontraba, pero cinco años sonaban demasiados para cualquier época que fuera.

— Aquí vienen. – dijo alguna voz y todas las personas que Connor tenía delante comenzaron a desperdigarse.

El hombre de la barba se inclinó y le apretó el brazo.

— Se fuerte. Fue un gusto conocerte. – dijo y se fue.

— ¿Qué? ¿Porque lo dice como sí. . .? – Connor no tuvo oportunidad de terminar su pregunta, pues un grupo de 3 hombres altos, vestidos con ropa de cuero negra, se abrió paso entre las asustadas personas, hasta llegar a él.

— Pero miren nada más quien decidió despertar. – exclamo el sujeto que iba en medio del pequeño grupo. Un tipo delgado, con un fleco de cabello castaño perfectamente acomodado y el único que usaba una gabardina negra de seda en lugar de chaqueta de cuero como sus acompañantes. — Tengo que admitir que pensé no lo harías. Esos voltios que te di no suelen ser amigos de tu especie. – continuo.

Connor fingió una sonrisita, aun cuando esos 3 parecían ser nada más que chicos salidos de un catálogo de modas. Su aspecto no era suficiente para engañarle.

— ¿Si? Pues entonces ha quedo claro que pensar no se te da bien. Vampiro. – dijo con toda la firmeza posible, pues aun cuando no supiera del todo lo que estaba pasando, no iba a permitir que un maldito monstruo le intimidara. Cosa que no resulto muy bien, pues apenas las palabras dejaron su boca, el vampiro le soltó el puñetazo más fuerte que alguien le hubiese dado nunca.

— ¡Insolente! ¡¿Con quién crees que estás hablando?! – grito enfadado el vampiro.

Connor se llevó la mano a la mandíbula, temiendo que el golpe se la hubiese roto o algo, pero no, solamente le dolía bastante pero ni eso fue suficiente para amedrentarlo. — Con un cadáver andante. ¿O prefieres Carne muerta? – respondió.

— ¡Grr! – el vampiro se lanzó sobre él, tomándole por cuello con una fuerza increíble y azotándolo contra el muro de la prisión. Connor sintió como se sacudió su cerebro, y aun cuando quiso darle un puñetazo, el vampiro le tomo el puño en el intento y le sometió. Obligándole a ponerse de rodillas, y haciéndole gritar.

— ¡Alec no! ¡Tu padre lo quiere vivo! – grito uno de los vampiros, y de no ser por su intromisión, seguramente el vampiro le habría arranco el brazo a Connor.

Alec tiro de Connor, poniéndole cara a cara con él. — Tienes suerte de que mi padre quiera verte, pero te prometo que en el segundo que dejes de importarle, yo mismo te cortare en pedazos. – advirtió.

A pesar de su dolor en la mandíbula, Connor se las arregló para sonreír.

— No puedo esperar. – le dijo.

Alec fingió la misma sonrisa y lo arrojo directo hacia sus compañeros vampiros. — ¡Llévenselo! – ordeno y los vampiros no perdieron tiempo para sujetarle cada uno por un brazo, ponerle una especie de costal encima de la cabeza y arrastrarlo fuera de las celdas. Connor no pudo ver nada, pero estaba seguro de que no solo había estado encerrado con 12 personas, si no con muchas más y que todas ellas le habían seguido con la mirada mientras le sacaban.

Aun sin su vista, Connor fue capaz de sentir el frio del lugar por el que le llevaban y luego, lo que claramente era la sensación de subida de un elevador. Aun se estaba preguntando a donde le estarían llevando, cuando el sonido de parada se escuchó y le retiraron la capucha de la cabeza, para arrojarlo sin más esperas al interior de una habitación. Connor no pudo controlar sus piernas y termino cayendo de bruces contra el suelo cubierto por una suave alfombra vino.

— ¡Eh! ¡Cuidado con la mercancía! – grito, pero nadie le escucho, pues el elevador con los vampiros se había vuelto a marchar. — Desgraciados. – murmuro para sí mismo, y se levantó cuidadosamente del suelo para echar un vistazo al lugar en donde estaba. Parecía ser una sala de estar como las de los grandes hoteles, solo que esta debía de tener unos 5 metros extra de espacio y ningún decorado más que el horrendo tapiz de rombos de las paredes. También había una gran mesa colocada en la última esquina de la habitación, y sobre ella había una enorme torre de fruta y un gran cuenco con agua. Así que pensarlo más, Connor se dejó conducir por su necesidad y corrió hacia las cosas. Tomo el cuenco de agua con ambas manos y se apresuró a beber como si no hubiese mañana, pues quizás no lo habría. Entonces tomo una pequeña fresa y la mastico en la boca, sin poder evitar hacer todo de tipo de muecas con el rostro. Aquella pequeña cosita era lo primero que comía en. . . Bueno realmente no estaba seguro de cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que se despertara, pero debían de ser por lo menos 15 horas desde su última comida. Se terminó la fresa y tomo otra, cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observado. Así que metió la fresa en su bolsillo y giro lentamente la cabeza para contemplar al hombre trajeado, y cabello castaño (a decir verdad, muy parecido al vampiro de antes) que yacía recargado al otro lado de la habitación.

— Por favor. Sírvete lo que quieras. – dijo el hombre, pero por su expresión burlona se podía decir que no estaba buscando ser Cortez, sino todo lo contrario.

— ¿Quién demonios eres tú? – exigió saber Connor.

El hombre rio cínicamente, sin poder creer que hubiese una sola persona en la tierra que no lo reconociera con tan solo verle o que no conociera su nombre, Viktor Blackthorn. Así que al inicio pensó que aquello no era más que una treta estúpida de ese muchacho para salvar su vida, sin embargo, luego de unos segundos de profundo escrudiño se dio cuenta de que no era así. Si alguien fuese a intentar engañarle para salvarse, seguramente mostraría una actitud estúpida o de desconcierto, no la actitud firme y desafío que odia mirar en los ojos de ese chico.

. — Enserio no lo sabes, ¿cierto? – inquirió, Connor negó con la cabeza y antes de que pudiera siquiera parpadear, ya tenía al tipo a escasos centímetros de su rostro. — ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Quién eres tú? – exigió saber.

Connor se encogió de hombros, estaba harto de que los malditos vampiros siguieran tratándole como un idiota. Si el resto de las personas en ese mundo, realidad, o lo que fuese, se los permitían, era su problema, pero él jamás lo haría.

— El sujeto que te pateare el trasero. – dijo, aun cuando se movió lo más rápido que pudo para tratar de golpearlo, el vampiro le tomo el puño y tiro de su brazo con tanta fuerza, que hizo que su hueso humero se desprendiera del omoplato. — ¡Argg! – grito desesperado por el dolor de la dislocación. — ¡Bastardo! – intento golpearlo con el otro brazo, pero el vampiro le sometió en una llave.

— Te mueves rápido para ser un simple humano. – dijo Viktor, muy impresionado de la habilidad y la resistencia que le estaba mostrando. Lo cual, no hacía más que aumentar su mal presentimiento sobre él.

— Y tú para un muerto. – respondió Connor, usando toda su fuerza para usar la llave del vampiro en su contra lo levanto del suelo y lo arrojo de vuelta al frente de la habitación. Entonces empezó a correr de vuelta hacia el elevador (con la idea de abrirlo y escapar), pero no llevaba ni medio metro recorrido cuando el vampiro le dio alcance y enterrándole los dedos fuertemente en su garganta la levanto varios centímetros del suelo.

Connor pataleaba por liberarse, lo que probablemente no fue una buena idea, pues no había logrado más que cerrarse aún más el paso del aire por su tráquea.

— Esto no necesita ser más doloroso para ti. Solo dime quién eres – repitió el vampiro. Y a pesar de todos sus intentos, Connor no podía luchar con él. Era por mucho el vampiro más fuerte contra el que hubiese luchado nunca y eso le hizo sentir como todo un perdedor.

— No. . . No soy nadie importante. – dijo con dificultad. No recordaba de qué película saco eso, pero estaba seguro de que en cualquiera que fuera, había funcionado de verdad.

— ¿No? – Viktor apretó más su agarre, haciendo que Connor comenzara a jadear, pues el aire ya no llegaba a sus pulmones. — Me parece que alguien que puede asesinar a una bestia Vemtropica. Es alguien muy importante. – agrego con ironía. — ¿Quién eres? – volvió a preguntar.

Connor no pudo formar palabra ni pensamiento alguno, la vida escapaba ya de sus manos y no había nada que pudiera hacer. Sin embargo, en ese momento la puerta de la habitación se volvió a abrir y. — ¿Papá? – escucho preguntar a una voz muy familiar.

Viktor le soltó de inmediato, dejándole caer estrepitosamente al suelo, donde continuo jadeando y luchando por volver a respirar.

— ¿Qué te he dicho sobre entrar sin preguntar? – pregunto Viktor hecho una furia y girándose para ver a su impertinente hijo menor, quien de inmediato dirigió la mirada al suelo para evitar verle.

— Que no lo hiciera. – murmuro muy arrepentido, pero con la confianza de que su padre no le castigaría por algo tan pequeño, así que levanto la cara. — Pero es que Alec va a salir de nuevo y yo. . .

Connor tardo un segundo en identificar esa vocecita y en cuanto lo hizo, levanto la cabeza con un brusco movimiento y sus ojos se abrieron de una forma antinatural.

— ¿Demian? – pregunto con la voz llena de confusión. Quiso convencerse a sí mismo de que a quien estaba viendo no era nada más que un producto de su imaginación, pero ni con ese traje de seda negro puesto y ese perfecto peinado, podría dejar de reconocer a su propio hermano jamás.

El chico le miro por un segundo antes de contraer su expresión.

— ¿Y este quién es? – pregunto indignado. No le gustaba que su nombre anduviese en boca de todo el mundo, en especial en extraños como aquel.

— ¿Cómo sabes el nombre de mi hijo? – exigió saber Viktor, completamente desconcertado por la forma tan extraña en que ese chico miraba a su pequeño.

Connor parpadeo varias veces antes de procesar lo que acababa de escuchar. — ¿Tu hijo? – titubeo al preguntar. — De qué estas. . .

— ¡Silencio! — interrumpió gritando el vampiro y dándole una fuerte patada en el rostro para que se callara. Pero aun cuando Connor se desplomo en el suelo, con la nariz sangrante, no dejo de mirar nunca al chico, y este lo noto.

— ¿Quién es él, papá? – pregunto de nuevo.

— Nadie por quien debas preocuparte.

— Pero sabe mi nombre. – protesto, Connor quiso sonreír, pues aun cuando Demian lucia completamente diferente con esa ropa, seguía sonando como el mismo mocoso mimado que adoraba.

Viktor fingió una sonrisa y le puso las manos en los hombros a su hijo. — Todo mundo sabe tu nombre hijo, eres el rey ¿recuerdas? – le dijo, tratando de sonar calmado para no alarmarle, pues aun cuando era bastante duro con él. No le gustaba agobiarle con cosas que podrían resultar complicadas.

— Cierto. – murmuro Demian, aun sin quitarle del todo a la vista al muchacho que yacía en el suelo. Para él, no era más que un extraño pero podía sentir algo diferente en él.

— ¿Querías pedirme algo? – pregunto Viktor para atraer su atención y lo logro.

— Si, yo uh. . . ¿Puedo salir con Alec y los otros a cazar?

Viktor suspiro, por supuesto que era eso. Su hijo menor había encontrado su pasatiempo favorito en acompañar a su hijo mayor (vampíricamente hablando) y a sus amiguitos vampiros a las cacerías de humanos que estos celebraban cada fin de semana. Y aunque eso no le molestaba al inicio, comenzó a hacerlo luego de que unos meses atrás, uno de los humanos hubiese golpeado a su pequeño hasta casi romperle la nariz a puñetazos. Por supuesto, eso no había pasado y él mismo le había roto dos dedos como castigo por no haberse defendido adecuadamente ante alguien inferior. Era justo eso lo que no quería tener que repetir, pero en ese caso, supuso que era mejor mantenerlo alejado de aquel otro muchacho.

— Esta bien, puedes ir. – dijo, el niño sonrió muy emocionado. – Pero dile a tu hermano que no se aleje de ti. No quiero que vuelva a pasar lo de la última vez.

— Bien. – Demian comenzó a salir entonces.

— ¿Y Demian? – le llamo, el chico le miro desde la puerta. — Es la última vez que te repito lo de llamar antes de entrar. – advirtió.

Demian asintió, por supuesto que sabía a lo que se enfrentaría si eso pasaba.

— Lo siento. No lo hare de nuevo. – aseguro y antes de que su padre pudiera decirle algo más, salió corriendo en busca de su hermano mayor.

Viktor negó con la cabeza, impresionado por la vida con la que su hijo llenaba aquel lugar. Entonces se giró de nuevo para ver al chico que tenía el suelo, quien por alguna razón miraba devastado en la misma dirección en la que su hijo se marchó. — Ahora, ¿Dónde estábamos? – se preguntó a sí mismo y antes de que Connor pudiera reaccionar, le levanto por el cuello de su camiseta, poniéndole frente a su casa. — Vas a decirme quien eres ahora o juro que la palabra dolor adquirirá un nuevo significado cuando acabe contigo. – advirtió.

Connor le sostuvo la mirada y se las arregló para sonreír. Luego de lo que acababa de ver con su pequeño hermano, estaba seguro de que si no podía poner las cosas de vuelta a la normalidad, entonces preferiría estar muerto.

— Adelante, no. . . No soy nadie. – le reto.

Viktor frunció el ceño y su rostro comenzó a tornarse vampírico, sin embargo, no lo hizo y simplemente termino tirándole de nuevo. — Ah, ¿Qué más da? De todas formas vas a morir. – dijo, Connor se llevó la mano izquierda a su hombro roto. — ¡Guardias! – grito y pronto dos vampiros más aparecieron y levantaron bruscamente a Connor del suelo. Sin siquiera tener en cuenta la lesión de su brazo. — Llévenlo de vuelta a las celdas. Lo ejecutaremos en un par de horas. – indico.

— Sí, mi señor. – dijo uno de los vampiros.

Connor les miro con odio a todos, pero solo duro un segundo pues su cara fue nuevamente cubierta mientras le llevaban al ascensor y luego de vuelta por el mismo camino de antes. Connor no opuso resistencia, pues se sentía tan confundido y sobre todo, culpable por la forma en que ese maldito vampiro y su hermano se hablaban. No tenía que ser un genio para saber que en ese mundo su hermano no tenía a un buen padre, si no a alguien que probablemente abusaba de él y eso. . . era inaceptable. Si algo le pasaba a Demian, sería su culpa y jamás se lo perdonaría. Jamás.

El ruido de la puerta de la celda abriéndose se escuchó, y los vampiros retiraron la capucha a Connor para arrojarlo de vuelta a su interior.

— Duerme bien, será tu última noche en la tierra. – dijo uno de ellos antes de romper en carcajadas y retirarse con su compañero.

Connor comenzó a arrastrarse para levantarse, pero el dolor en su brazo era ya muy insoportable para siquiera pensar. Por suerte (o algo así) un grupo de personas se acercaron para levantarlo (incluido el tipo de la barba de antes) y sentarlo en algún lugar.

— Deprisa, denme un poco de agua. – ordeno el tipo de la barba y pronto una mujer le paso lo que parecía ser un ánfora vieja. El hombre se sentó junto a Connor y se la puso sobre los labios. — Toma, bébela. Te ayudara. – dijo.

Connor no dudo en tomar un sorbo del líquido.

— Gra-Gracias. – dijo con dificultad.

— Vaya que el Señor Blackthorn te dio una paliza, pensamos que te mataría.

— Si, bueno. . . – Connor hizo una mueca de dolor. — No es tan fácil acabar conmigo.

— Eso parece. No te muevas. – indico el hombre.

— ¿Qué? – Connor no reacciono lo suficientemente rápido y término gritando desesperado, pues el hombre ya había tirado fuertemente de su brazo para ponerlo en su lugar. Lo cual, ciertamente se sintió realmente bien luego de unos segundos.

— Tu. . . Tu. . . Yo. . . Gracias. – murmuro Connor.

El hombre sonrió, y asintió complacido. — ¿Necesitas algún vendaje?, no tenemos mucho pero podríamos romper alguna camisa y. . .

— No, estoy bien. Gracias. – dijo, pasándose la manga de su propia camiseta por el rostro para limpiarse la sangre que tenía. — Solo necesito saber en dónde estoy.

— La mansión Blackthorn.

— No, no me refiero a eso yo. . . – Connor abrió mucho los ojos, aquello le sonaba bastante familiar. — Espera, ¿Dijiste Blackthorn? – pregunto muy intrigado.

El hombre se encogió de hombros. — Si, ya sabes. La familia Blackthorn, la realeza de los monstruos. Estamos bajo su servicio. . . Todos lo estamos. – admitió con pesar.

— ¿Qué? – pregunto más indignado de lo que en realidad quería. No es como si tuviese pensado quedarse mucho tiempo en ese mundo o dimensión o lo que fuera, así que quizás no era una buena idea juzgar a los demás.

El hombre soltó un bufido. — ¿En dónde has estado los últimos 5 años, chico? ¿Cómo no puedes saber esto? – exigió saber.

Connor cerró los ojos, pensando una buena excusa para ello.

— Lo siento, yo. . . Creo que me golpee muy fuerte la cabeza hace rato. No recuerdo mucho sobre. . . pues nada. – dijo.

El hombre le echo una larga mirada y luego asintió.

— Puedes apostar a que sí. – dijo.

Connor intento recordar de donde le sonaba el apellido Blackthorn, pero no lo tenía muy claro y decidió indagar un poco más.

— Entonces. . . ¿Esta familia Blackthorn tiene un niño?, me pareció ver a uno mientras estaba en. . . Bueno, donde quiera que estuviera antes.

El hombre asintió

— Demian, el hijo menor del Señor Blackthorn. Él es el culpable de todo esto. – declaro.

— ¿Qué?, pero si solo tiene 15 años. – dijo, sin poder sonar ofendido porque un extraño estuviese hablando de esa forma de su pequeño hermano.

El hombro frunció el ceño. — ¿Cómo sabes eso? – exigió saber.

Connor se dio un golpe mental, de verdad que no era para nada bueno tratando de no llamar la atención y tenía que serlo si quería salir de ahí.

— ¿Eh? Pues yo. . . No sé, solo lo supuse por su estatura. Ya sabes, demasiado bajito para ser un adulto como nosotros. – dijo.

El hombre soltó una carcajada. — Yo soy un adulto, tu solo eres un chico. ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿20? – pregunto.

Connor frunció el ceño, odiaba que la gente le hablara así.

— Tengo 22, pero ese no es el punto yo. . .

— Se lo que vas a decir. Un niño no sería capaz de hacer esto ¿cierto? – Connor asintió de malos modos. — Pues en nuestro tiempo aquí abajo hemos aprendido muchas cosas. Por ejemplo, que ese mocoso fue la clave para que todo esto pasara. . . – el hombre miro a su alrededor, asegurándose de que los guardias no anduviera cerca de la reja para escuchar lo que diría o seguramente, él terminaría siendo el siguiente desayuno. — Los guardias no hablan mucho de ello, pero una vez escuchamos a un par hablando sobre un consejo secreto de demonios que usaron el poder del chico para apoderarse del mundo. Oscurecieron el sol para que los vampiros pudieran andar libres todo el tiempo y a nosotros. . . nos encerraron en prisiones como estas en todo el mundo, no somos más que comida para alimentar al resto de los demonios. – explico.

Connor asintió, horrorizado y apenado por todo lo que las personas en ese mundo habían tenido que pasar. Pero él solo tenía una única preocupación. Su hermanito.

— ¿Demian él. . .? ¿Cómo pudo provocar todo esto? – pregunto.

El hombre se sentó junto a él, después de todo también estaba muy cansado de la vida que llevaban todos. — No sabemos mucho sobre él, los demonios tienen prohibido hablar de él pero. . . Suponemos que no es un vampiro como su padre pues cuando esto comenzó no era nada más que un pequeño niño sentado en las rodillas de Viktor, mientras daba su discurso de terror en las noticias de las 9:00 PM. . . Y ahora es un adolescente, así que está creciendo. – comento.

— ¿Viktor? – se preguntó Connor, ese debía de ser el hombre de aquel miserable hombre trajeado, pero sobre todo, era el nombre del hombre al que su hermanito solía referirse como "Mi tío vampiro antiguo, mentiroso", lo que significaba que. . . Las cosas comenzaban a tener sentido y no uno bueno. — Oh Dios ¿Qué fue lo que hice? – se preguntó a sí mismo.

El hombre de la barba se encogió de hombros, malinterpretando sus palabras.

— Mataste a un demonio, es el crimen numero 1 por aquí chico, yo. . . Lamento decírtelo, pero no creo que tu amnesia pueda salvarte de la pena de muerte. – dijo con pesar, pero Connor ni siquiera la escucho. Estaba tan perdido con las últimas relevaciones que simplemente se levantó de donde estaba sentado y se alejó.

— ¿Qué fue lo que hice? – continuaba preguntándose y sabia la respuesta. Había pedido un deseo que había cambiado todo, un deseo que destrozo a su familia y puso a su pequeño hermano bajo la tutela de un monstruo. Eso había hecho.

¿Y ahora que iba a hacer para arreglarlo?

 ** _* Hola de nuevo, vengo con buenas noticias._** ** _Esta semana que paso milagrosamente encontré mucha inspiración (y tiempo) y ya he avanzado hasta casi el final de esta historia así que las actualizaciones por lo pronto VOLVERÁN A SER SEMANALES (los lunes o martes) cuando empece este historia no tenia muy claro a donde iba pero ahora si, y aun que no va a ser una historia demasiado larga (unos 12 o 13 capítulos) les prometo que cada momento estará cargado de emoción =) Quizás mi visión de un mundo dominado por los monstruos no sea muy grande pero estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo para dar vuelta a un mundo que apenas comprendo (el mundo "real") así que espero que me apoyen y que les este_** ** _gustando._**

 ** _Como ultimo, recuerden que pueden conocer al cast imaginario de esta historia. Solo entren a You tube y busquen "D_** ** _emian Dark Universe Opening Credits_** ** _" y listo, podrán ver el opening que hice (y que contiene spoilers) de esta historia y de algunas mas._**

 ** _Por favor Review!_**


	5. Chapter 5

Tan pronto se encontraron fuera, en los enormes jardines de la mansión. Demian se sintió menos emocionado por haber salido, pues Alec le había ordenado permanecer sentado en el borde del segundo piso desde donde según él "Podría ver todo la diversión" y quizás así era, pero ver y formar parte de la diversión eran cosas completamente diferentes y el solo quería formar parte de la segunda. Bajar ahí y ayudar a los chicos a cazar a 3 de los 6 humanos que habían soltado como carnada, o quizás, cazar a los 6 y matarlos a golpes, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo había hecho y extrañaba demasiado la sensación de la sangre en sus manos. La extrañaba de verdad.

Por regla general a los humanos siempre se les daban 3 minutos de ventajas para correr o esconderse, y así incentivar la diversión de los vampiros, sin embargo, aquel grupo de personas habían resultado ser las más torpes que Alec hubiese elegido en mucho tiempo y su amigo, Frederick había logrado atrapar a 4 por su cuenta en los primeros minutos de la cacería. Su otro amigo, Lucien, había sugerido volver a dejarles ir y prolongar a si la diversión, pero Alec era demasiado inteligente como para saber que un humano estúpido siempre sería estúpido y que no importaba si así les dieran una ventaja de un continente completo, aquellos humanos siempre serian presa fácil. Así que sugirió otra cosa, tomar a los 4 y arrancarles los miembros lentamente hasta que estuvieran lo suficientemente muertos como para beber su sangre, o al menos la que quedara de ella.

Frederick no se hizo esperar, tomo al hombre más joven de aquel grupo (que debía de tener unos 24 años) y con una mordida le arranco una oreja de la cara. Haciéndole dar al pobre chico un grito de dolor tan fuerte que seguramente le escucharon 2 estados más allá. Los 3 vampiros rieron, complacidos con su dolor y entonces Alec miro a su hermanito, esperando que también riera con el espectáculo pero no lo hacía. Así que con su velocidad y agilidad vampírica, dio un gran salto para subir hasta donde estaba y sentarse con él.

— ¿Por qué esa cara insufrible? ¿Acaso no te estas divirtiendo pequeño? – pregunto.

Demian negó con la cabeza. Ni siquiera emocionado por el gran salto que su hermano había dado para llegar a él. — No mucho. – declaro.

— ¿Y eso por qué? – pregunto muy consternado, pues podía ser un verdadero bastardo con las demás personas o demonios, pero cuando se trataba de su hermano, simplemente no podía, pues aun cuando seguía creciendo, el siempre seguiría viendo a Demian como aquel pequeño bebe humano que una noche su padre llevo a casa y le puso en los brazos.

Demian dudo un segundo en decirle la verdad, pues aunque Alec no era tan duro con él como su padre lo era, eso no significaba que no fuese a golpearlo por decir algo que sonara vagamente infantil. Sin embargo, al final decidió que no podía seguir callándose, no si en realidad quería que las cosas cambiaran.

— ¿Por qué yo no puedo beber como ustedes? – pregunto en apenas un murmuro.

Alec abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido por la pregunta y tuvieron que pasar unos segundos para que encontrara la mejor respuesta que podía ofrecer.

— Bueno, eso es porque no eres un vampiro como nosotros. Eres humano. – dijo.

— Odio ser humano, es aburrido. – declaro con una mueca de disgusto total.

Alec dibujo una sonrisita en su rostro. No podía estar más de acuerdo con él.

— Lo sé, pero pronto serás uno de nosotros. – dijo, teniendo en mente la promesa que su padre llevaba haciendo desde el día del nacimiento de aquel chico. Y esa era, que un día, se convertiría en un igual y entonces jamás tendrían que separarse, pues todos serian inmortales para la eternidad.

— ¿Cuándo es pronto? Yo quiero que sea ahora. — dijo, Alec no estaba acostumbrado a escuchado a oírle hablar así pues su padre siempre le había exigido demasiado sobre su comportamiento, pero supuso que no era extraño, Demian era humano y aun que su padre no lo quisiera, seguía siendo un niño.

— Créeme, no quieres tener 15 por el resto de la eternidad. – dijo lleno de ironía, aunque en parte sí que era verdad. Habían pasado más de 500 años desde que su padre lo convirtiera en vampiro pero aun recordaba perfectamente bien lo que era ser un adolescente, con todos esos. . . sentimientos de inseguridad y la ansiedad y esas cosas estúpidas. Definitivamente cosas que nadie querría sentir por más de 8 años.

Por supuesto, Demian no lo veía de esa forma y no tuvo problemas en expresarlo.

— ¿Por qué no?, me gusta como luzco ahora. Seria grandioso si me viera así por siempre.

Alec puso los ojos en blanco, por supuesto que su hermano estaba hablando de su apariencia física y no de sus emociones. Su padre lo había educado para ser así de vanidoso y aun que no apoyaba completamente su noción, tenía que admitir que a una parte de él le gustaría tener por siempre a un hermano pequeño y no a un adulto que no pudiera ordenar y manipular a su antojo.

— ¿Se lo has dicho a padre? – pregunto entonces.

Demian negó con la cabeza. Muy entristecido. — Dijo que yo nací para ser mucho más que un niño, que me convertiría cuando pensara que yo estoy listo. Pero ya lo estoy, Alec. Estoy listo para hacer lo que él quiera. . . No sé qué sea, pero estoy listo. – declaro ávidamente.

Alec le puso una mano en el hombro. — Yo lo sé, no tienes que probarme nada a mí. Ni a padre. . . solo tienes que confiar en él. Él solo quiere lo mejor para ti. – dijo.

— Lo sé, yo. . . – se quedó callado un segundo, pensando en cómo se sentía al respecto. Por supuesto que amaba a su padre, aun con lo duro que podía llegar a ser a veces le amaba y confiaba mucho en él. — Yo soy un idiota. Debería recibir una paliza. – agrego.

— Ciertamente deberías. – dijo, Demian le miro aterrado pues pensaba que eso significaba que él mismo se la daría, cosa que ya había pasado antes pero luego le vio sonreír. — Pero todas las chicas son dramáticas uno o dos días al mes. – agrego con gracia.

— ¡Oye! – grito con falsa indignación pero le dio un puñetazo tan fuerte en el brazo, que Alec reacciono y lo sometió en una llave. Pero lejos de estar molesto y querer golpearlo, comenzó a reírse y a hacerle cosquillas para someterlo.

— Jajaja, ya verás. – decía.

— ¡No! ¡Noo! – gritaba Demian al medio de la risa. Pero aun con todos sus pataleos, Alec fue perfectamente capaz de meter una mano bajo su camiseta y hacerle cosquillas en el costado de su estómago.

— Jajaja, te comeré. Te comeré. – decía Alec, apretando entonces su cabeza contra el cuello de su hermano, fingiendo que quería morderlo.

— Jajaja, no espera, por favor noooo – decía Demian, siguiéndole el juego con su mejor imitación de la inocente victima en aprietos.

Ambos chicos permanecieron jugando en el borde del segundo piso por bastante tiempo, y Alec le habría encantado continuar así pero sabía que su padre se enfadaría si no regresaba al chico a la casa para la hora de dormir.

— ¿Quieres matar a alguien antes de irnos? – pregunto.

Demian, que aún se recuperaba de la garra de cosquillas, le miro con ilusión.

— ¿Puedo? ¿Pero son su comida? – pregunto con su vocecita de inocencia.

Alec sonrió.

— Puedes tomar al mío, no tengo mucha hambre de todas formas. – Dijo, el niño sonrió complacido. – Pero. – levantado un dedo. — Yo sujetare a quien quieras. No quiero que otro tonto humano quiera hacerse el valiente contigo y te golpee y luego padre nos golpee a ambos por haberlo permitido. – dijo, haciendo una mueca de dolor al recordar la soberana paliza que su padre le había dado por haber dejado que un tonto humano le partiera la cara a su hermanito. Demian asintió, también recordando la paliza que el mismo se había llevado por ese pequeño incidente.

Alec abrazo a Demian y salto del tejado, cayendo a un par de metros de donde sus compañeros vampiros continuaban torturando a los humanos.

— Escoge a quien quieras, pequeño. – indico Alec.

Demian estaba tan emocionado que no pudo evitar aplaudir mientras miraba al grupo de personas que tenía enfrente. Los 4 humanos ya estaban muy heridos y yacían al borde de la muerte, pero el más joven, aquel a quien habían arrancado una oreja, parecía estar en las condiciones necesarias para soportar un poco más de sufrimiento.

— Ese. – Dijo, señalando al pobre hombre.

Alec extendió una sonrisa. — Sera un placer, hermanito. – exclamo, avanzando rápidamente para levantar del suelo al tipo y. . . bueno, dejarlo caer bajo los pies del chico. No había necesidad de sostenerlo pues la mitad de su brazo derecho había sido completamente arrancado y el otro colgaba de manera antinatural, pues estaba roto, así que no había peligro de que pudiera lastimar a su hermanito.

Demian miro al hombre que temblaba en el suelo, a pesar de la sangre y falta de miembros, no sentía nada más que indiferencia por él y por su raza. Los humanos no eran más que comida y no había ningún punto en verlos como otra cosa. Así que uso la punta de su pie para patearle el pecho y derrumbarlo por completo al suelo. Entonces, dirigió su mano hacia su espalda y saco la pequeña navaja de plata que llevaba siempre oculta en su cinturón. El arma hizo un sonido al salir cortar el aire, y haciendo que el hombre levantara la vista con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

— Por—Por favor. – murmuro con dificultad.

— Shsh – Demian le hizo una señal para que se callara y lentamente se puso de rodillas junto a él. – No te preocupes, tratare de que sea rápido. – añadió. Levanto la navaja en el aire y con todas sus fuerzas se la clavo con todas sus fuerzas en el pecho. – Pero será muy, muy doloroso. – Agrego sonriente. El hombre ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para gritar ya, pero dejo sacar un último gemido, mientras la navaja continúo continuo partiéndole a mitad.

Una vez que el pecho del hombro estuvo completamente abierto, Demian uso la navaja para picar sus órganos internos. Un juego que su hermano Alec le había enseñado y que siempre disfrutaban. Esa noche, no fue la excepción.

...

Los planes de Viktor para la noche era muy sencillos, comer, esperar a que sus hijos regresaran al interior de la mansión, poner a Demian a dormir y entonces atender algún asunto pendiente que tuviera con el círculo o quizás descansar un poco, no que lo necesitara pero. . . tener el control del mundo en sus manos a veces era demasiado. Y lo comprobó justo cuando entro en la itación principal de la mansión y se encontró con que al menos 5 miembros del Círculo lo esperaban, entre ellos; El Archiduque Desmok (de alguna dimensión de demonios lagarto), D'Hoffryn (Rey de Arashmahaar), Khali—Tert (Diosa de alguna tontería) y 2 monstruos más que ni siquiera recordaba, todos sentados en sus lugares respectivos de la enorme mesa de reuniones consejo.

— Viktor – saludo D´Hoffryn, quien por ley ocupaba el asiento central del otro extremo de la mesa.

— Señores. – Saludo Viktor, sintiéndose como un completo hipocrática por llamarles así cuando no eran más que sucios demonios, pero para mantener la paz que su hijo había creado en el mundo, debía continuar tratándolos bien. Así que también tomo su lugar.

— Escuchamos lo que sucedió hoy con una de las bestias. – exclamo el demonio.

— No hay nada de qué preocuparse, tenemos al asesino y será ejecutado en unas horas.

Los monstruos compartieron una mirada, analizando la situación y esta vez fue Khali—Tert quien tomó el mando de la palabra. — Si pero, ¿Qué pasa si hay más como el allá fuera? ¿Y si esto solo fue un mensaje? – pregunto.

— ¿De qué? ¿Guerra? — Viktor no pudo contener su sonrisa fanfarrona al recargar su rostro sobre ambas manos. — Los humanos no son tan estúpidos y aun si lo fueran. . . ¿Eh de recordarles que nosotros tenemos la ventaja de nuestro lado? – pregunto.

— ¿Enserio la tenemos? – se escuchó preguntar a una voz aguda y todos giraron para ver al Archiduque Desmok (un demonio verde gigantesco con escamas y cola) quien se puso se pie para dar a conocer su punto. — Porque hasta ahora tu hijo no ha hecho nada más que oscurecer el sol. Pero todo lo demás ha sido hecho por nosotros. – agrego.

— ¿Así? – Viktor trato de sonar tranquilo, pero su rostro delataba muy bien su enfado.

— Si, nuestras tropas se han encargado de diezmar a la humanidad. Mientras tu hijo solo se ha sentado a esperar a que le limpies la mierda del trasero y la cambies su pañal. – declaro el demonio.

La mandíbula de Viktor tembló, pues se estaba esforzando por mantener el control de sus emociones. — Archiduque Desmok, ¿Tiene algo que quiera compartir con nosotros? – pregunto con una falsa sonrisa de tranquilidad.

— Ciertamente si, Viktor. Ya estoy cansado de. . . – dio un golpe con su enorme palma verde en la mesa y eso termino por romper la tranquilidad de Viktor, quien en un rápido movimiento dejo su asiento y fue directo hacia la criatura. Tomándola por su horrendo cuello escamoso y levantando del suelo.

— ¿No está cansado oír su propia voz? Porque yo ciertamente lo estoy. – dijo, su rostro se habían transformado por completo en el de demonio y en un ataque de furia sin control, derribo al demonio y termino arrancándole la cabeza con sus propias manos. Liquido verde, que debía ser sangre, salpico por todas partes pero nadie se inmuto. Después de todo, todos los presentes odiaban a ese pobre miserable.

Viktor saco entonces un pañuelo del bolsillo de su saco y se limpió las manchas de sangre verde que tenía en el saco. — Ahora escuchen. – dijo muy tranquilo. — No voy a permitir que nadie vuelva a hablar de mi hijo de la forma en que este. . . – se contuvo de decir lo que realmente pensaba, pues no era una palabra que describiese solamente a aquel lagarto, sino a todos los monstruos. — Pedazo de escoria acaba de hacerlo. El próximo que lo haga, terminara justo de esta manera. – y se agacho para recoger la cabeza desgarrada del lagarto y mostrárselas a todos. — ¡¿Entendieron?! – les grito.

Los demonios no recordaban hacer visto a Viktor así de enojado nunca, e incluso D'Hoffryn con todo lo que había visto, tuvo a bien temer y asentir con la cabeza junto a los demás. Viktor sonrió complacido y volvió a tomar su lugar.

— Bien, ¿Dónde estábamos entonces? – pregunto, volviendo de inmediato a la charla.

...

Connor no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo llevaba sentado en aquella celda o de siquiera cuanto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que había visto a su padre y hermano. Se sentía como si hubiese pasado una eternidad, pero de ser así, el ya no sería más que un montón de polvo y no se sentiría como la peor basura de la humanidad. El hombre de la barba tenía razón, se merecía morir pero no por haber asesinado a un estúpido demonio, si no por haber destruido la vida perfecta de su hermano, un niño dulce que no había hecho nada más que amarle y admirarle, y quien ahora no solo sufría a manos de un horrible hombre, sino que además impartía el mismo ejemplo con todos los demás. Y eso había pasado con él, realmente no quería imaginarse que había pasado con su padre, pues una cosa era segura. Algo muy malo debió haberle pasado, pues él jamás habría permitido que un apocalipsis como aquel devastara al mundo. Jamás.

Aun cuando lucho contra las ganas de llorar, estas le superaron y termino derramando un par de lágrimas antes de decirse a sí mismo que debía dejar de hacerlo. Ni Ángel, ni mucho menos Holtz le habían educado para sentarse a llorar, no, ambos le habían educado para que fuera fuerte y resolver los problemas. Y eso era justo lo que tenía que hacer. Así que se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su camiseta y se levantó. No tenía ninguna idea de que haría para corregir aquello, pero al menos supuso que debía salir primero del calabozo y evitar la ejecución que esos vampiros tenían programa. Del resto se encargaría después. Así que rápidamente busco a por el hombre de la barba, encontrándolo dormido a un par de metros, encima de lo que parecía ser un catre.

— Pst, pst. – decía en voz baja, se sentía mal por tener que despertar a un hombre que, bueno, no tenía ganas de vivir, pero él si las tenía y solo él podía ayudarlo, así que continuó llamándole hasta que este se giró para verle. Entonces le sonrió. — Lo siento, no quise despertarte así. Es que no me dijiste tu nombre. – dijo.

El hombre se incorporó entonces en una posición sentada. — No hay cuidado, igual no duermo mucho. Y soy Sam Jenkins por cierto. – dijo.

— Connor. Connor Ángel – respondió sin mucho ánimo, no le gustaba ir por ahí conociendo extraños, pero en ese caso, tenía que admitís que por lo menos le debía esa cortesía al hombre que le había ayudado. — Escucha, debo salir de aquí Sam. – agrego.

— ¿Si? Tú, yo y todos, amigo. – dijo lleno de ironía y se levantó para hacer unos estiramientos. Dormir en un catre no era tan cómodo como uno pensaría. — Pero es imposible. – agrego.

Connor sonrió.

— Nada es imposible. – declaro.

— Esto sí. ¿Ves esa raya en el suelo por allá? – Connor siguió con la mirada la dirección a la que apuntaba el hombre, viendo que más allá de los 15 catres con gente que tenían delante, se encontraba una gruesa raya roja pintaba en el suelo. — Esa es la distancia que tenemos permitida para acercarnos a la reja. Un paso allá y. . . Solo quedarían tus cenizas. – explico Sam, haciendo una mueca de disgusto al recordar el día en que lo había descubierto. Cuando un sujeto que solía ser bancario o algo así, había cruzado la línea en busca de su libertad y había terminado carbonizado por llamas que salieron de la nada.

— ¿La reja esta electrificada? – inquirió Connor.

— Peor. Está encantada, todo este lugar lo está.

Connor asintió, lejos de asustado, emocionado. No por nada solían llamarle "El Destructor" en Quor-toth.

— Pues no me importa si me convierten en sapo. Debe intentarlo. – dijo.

Sam le miro muy atento, hacia tanto que no escuchaba a nadie hablar así. — ¿Sabes? si no supiera que no queda nada ahí fuera porque luchar, diría que intentas regresar con alguien. – dijo.

— Lo hago. – aseguro Connor. Dándose cuenta de que no solo el destino de su familia dependía de que escapara, también lo hacia el de todas esas personas y eso despertó una curiosidad muy grande en él. — Respóndeme una cosa. Cuando. . . – se quedó callado un momento, pensando en la mejor manera de expresarse sin ser rudo. – Cuando esto empezó, ¿Porque no se defendieron?

— ¿Crees que no lo hicimos? – pregunto ofendido. — De verdad, estás perdido chico.

Connor se cruzó también de brazos, ofendido.

— Yo podría decir lo mismo de ustedes. Mírense, solo se sientan a esperar a que se los lleven para ser comida de monstruos. Son patéticos. – dijo.

El hombre entorno la mirada, molesto por la actitud que aquel simple mocoso le mostraba pero luego asintió. — Nadie dijo que no lo fuéramos. ¿Pero que otra opción nos queda? ¿Eh? – pregunto más desesperado que molesto. — Ellos nos quitaron todo. Al menos aquí nos dan de comer. — Agrego.

— ¿Que? – pregunto Connor de inmediato. Eso le había dado una idea.

Sam se encogió de hombros.

— Si. A los demonios no les gustan las personas desnutridas. — explico

— No, no me refiero a eso. Yo. . . ¿Cómo hacen para traerles la comida?

— Sígueme. Te mostrare.

Connor siguió entonces a Sam a través del calabozo, descubriendo que este era más grande de lo que había pensando y que debía de haber por lo menos 50 personas más ahí encerradas, ninguna que conociera lamentablemente. Sam abrió una pequeña puerta en el rincón y entraron a un pequeño cuarto lleno de contenedores de plástico de color negro.

— Estos contenedores tienen lo justo para cada uno de nosotros. Cada mañana desaparecen, y aparecen llenos otra vez. Creemos que alguna bruja lo hace. – explico Sam

Los ojos de Connor se abrieron mucho al escuchar aquello.

— ¡Eso es! ¡Eso es! – exclamo emocionado y rápidamente se puso a abrir los contenedores, buscando alguno que fuese lo suficientemente ancho.

— ¿Qué haces? – exigió saber Sam, que estuviera encerrados no significara que permitieran el desorden dentro de la celda.

— ¿No es obvio? – pregunto lleno de ironía. — Entrare en uno de estos y esperare que se lo lleven y estaré fuera también. – explico Connor.

— ¿Estás loco? – pregunto al borde del colapso, pero Connor ni le respondió, pues ya estaba metiéndose en uno de los contenedores. — Chico aun si lo lograras, estas dentro de la casa de Viktor Blackthorn. Es una fortaleza, jamás podrías salir. – dijo, esperando poder apelar a su buen juicio pero no lo logro.

— Lo hare. No es la primera fortaleza de la que escapo. – aseguro Connor, sosteniendo la tapa del contenedor sobre su cabeza para ponerla en cuanto entrara en este.

Sam negó con la cabeza, jamás antes había visto tanta impertinencia y determinación en alguien, al menos no desde que les encerraran y aun cuando estaba realmente conmovido por sus intentos de vivir, supuso que era mejor no interponerse.

— Grr, será tu funeral. – murmuro y cerró la puerta de nuevo. Dejando que Connor terminara de encerrarse a sí mismo en el contenedor.

El plan iba a funcionar, tenía que hacerlo.

 _ *** Hola de nuevo, lamento la tardanza con este capitulo. No se si alguien este leyendo esto, pero espero que si y que lo estén disfrutando mucho como yo al escribirlo.**_

 ** _Por favor Review!_**


	6. Chapter 6

Más tarde esa noche, Alec se encargó de llevar a su hermano menor de vuelta al interior de la mansión. Se sentía aliviado de que nada malo le hubiese pasado, pero sobre todo, estaba muy complacido consigo mismo por la felicidad que le había brindado al niño al dejarle asesinar a aquel humano. Demian era grandioso en ello, cruel, sádico y muy, muy creativo en el arte de la muerte. Sin duda, su padre y él estaban muy orgullosos de él.

— jaja y cuando se le cayó la cabeza fue. . . – ambos chicos dejaron de reír en cuanto cruzaron la puerta del gran salón, y encontraron a su padre sentado en una de las elegantes sillas que formaban juego con la enorme mesa que solían usar como comedor a veces.

— Padre. – declaro Alec, sin poder dejar de sonar sorprendido. — Perdón por el escándalo, solo estábamos. . .

Viktor levanto una mano para callarle. — Está bien. Déjame solo con tu hermano por favor. – ordeno. Alec y Demian compartieron una mirada un tanto preocupada, pues ninguno de los dos sabía a ciencia cierta cuando su padre estaba enfadado, era tan serio y duro todo el tiempo que era imposible saberlo. Así que Alec simplemente asintió y se marchó, temiendo por el bienestar de su pequeño hermano, quien tímidamente miro a su padre hasta que este le indico con dedos que se acercara.

— Ven aquí. – murmuro el hombre.

— Uh, ¿he hecho algo malo padre? – pregunto con cautela, sabia a la perfección que sonar insolente nunca era nada bueno para su pobre trasero.

— No querido. Todo lo contrario. – exclamo y apenas pudo, estiro los brazos para sujetar al desconcertado chico y sentarlo en su regazo. Algo que hacia demasiado tiempo que no hacía. — Has hecho tu parte muy bien, hijo. Y hace un rato uno de esos pestilentes demonios me recordó que nunca te exprese cuan orgulloso me siento de ti. – decía.

Demian abrió mucho los ojos, sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

— ¿De verdad lo estás? – pregunto, con el temor de que fuese solo un sueño.

Viktor le retiro unos mechones de cabello de la frente y le sonrió. — Por supuesto. Te he visto crecer para convertirte en un extraordinario jovencito que no solo sabe cuál es su lugar en el mundo. Si no que además acepta las responsabilidades que eso trae y eso mi niño, no es algo fácil. Especialmente cuando se es joven y humano.

Demian seguía sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando, no recordaba que su padre hubiese sido tan dulce con él desde. . . bueno, desde la noche en que había cortado la palma de su mano para que vaciara un poco de su sangre en un tazón, fue la misma noche en que el sol desapareció y los vampiros tomaron el mundo para ellos.

— No sería nada de no ser por ti padre. – murmuro perdido, pero educadamente.

— Oh tonterías. Claro que si lo serias. – exclamo el hombre al borde de la risa. 15 años antes no se habría esperado que aquel pequeño bebe que sostenía en sus brazos en una noche lluviosa de mayo, se convertiría en un joven tan perfecto como el que tenía enfrente.

Demian no sabía que porque su padre decía todo aquello, mucho menos tenía una buena idea de que decir, sin embargo, su mente le grito que ahora era el momento de seguir el consejo de su hermano y hacerle saber sus deseos a su papá.

— ¿Padre? – pregunto aun temeroso. Viktor asintió, mirándole muy atento para que viera que podía hablar con toda libertad. – Uh, yo. – Demian se mordió el labio, buscando las mejores palabras para expresarse. — Crees que. . . ¿Pronto me pueda convertir en un vampiro? – pregunto finalmente.

Viktor abrió mucho los ojos, pero supo muy bien ocultar su sorpresa.

— ¿Por qué querrías tal cosa? – exigió saber.

Demian se encogió de hombros.

— Tú lo eres, mi hermano lo es. ¿Por qué yo no? – dijo

— Sabes perfectamente porque. – reprendió el vampiro. – Tú no eres como nosotros, aun si te convirtieras en un vampiro, nunca. . .

— ¡Pero eso no es justo! – Grito y se levantó bruscamente del regazo de su padre. — ¡Prometiste que me convertirías! ¡Lo prometiste! – continuo gritando.

Viktor se puso de pie en un instante y le dio una leve pero firme bofetada. – Cuida tu tono conmigo, jovencito. – advirtió. Demian solamente le sostuvo la mirada, ni siquiera se llevó la mano a la cara, pues la bofetada no había sido tan fuerte y además, sabía que tenía suerte de que solo le hubiera golpeado así por su actitud.

Viktor se pasó una mano por el rostro entonces, no le gustaba tener que golpear así a su hijo pero mucho menos le gustaba que este le gritara tan irrespetuosamente como lo había hecho. – Escucha. – dijo, armándose de paciencia. — Yo sé que no puedes esperar a ser inmortal pero como tu padre, tienes que confiar cuando te digo que aún no eres lo suficientemente maduro para comprender lo que significa vivir para siempre.

— Lo soy. – aseguro en voz baja. – Padre, yo ya soy maduro. Solo que tú no quieres dejar de verme como tú "niñito" – dijo con el tono más tranquilo que pudiera tener.

— Tu siempre serás mi niñito, mi bebe. – dijo Viktor con la misma tranquilidad en su voz, la cual desapareció al siguiente segundo, cuando contemplo a su hijo entornar la mirada. Eso le hizo enfadar. — ¿Acabas de ponerme los ojos en blanco? – pregunto como simple cortesía, pues por supuesto que así era.

— No. — murmuro nervioso, recordando una conversación o más bien, una advertencia que su padre le había dado unas semanas atrás.

— Lo hiciste. – declaro Viktor, Demian trago saliva, por supuesto que su padre lo había visto. — ¿Qué fue lo que te advertí al respecto, jovencito? – pregunto.

— Padre yo no quise. . .

— Responde lo que te pregunte. ¿Qué fue lo que te advertí al respecto?

Demian miro el suelo, compungido. Por supuesto que su padre no iba a dejar pasar aquello, jamás lo había hecho y jamás lo haría. Así que se armó de valor para responder.

— Dijiste que me darías 10 azotes con la vara cada vez que lo hiciera. – dijo sin mirarle aun a la cara.

Viktor asintió. – Entonces ve por ella. – ordeno.

— Pero papá. . . — Demian quiso implorar por el perdón, pero su padre levanto un dedo sobre sus labios y le callo de inmediato.

— Una palabra más y serán 20 azotes. Ve a por la vara y espérame en tu habitación. – Indico, Demian no supo que hacer por un segundo pero al final se resignó a aceptar el estúpido lio en el que el mismo se había metido y obedeció. Se abrió paso hasta la oficina de su padre, el lugar donde se guardaban todos esos tortuosos artefactos (cepillos, palas, etc) con los que Viktor le castigaba o a su hermano cuando se comportaban mal. La vara no era tan difícil de encontrar, desde que tenía uso de memoria se había encontrado colocada dentro de un cesto con otros bastones y cosas alargadas, así que se abrió paso en la oscuridad y sin siquiera buscar logro encontrarla. La maldita era gruesa, dura y estaba muy fría, la última vez que su trasero la había probado había suido un par de años atrás, cuando su padre le había dado 3 azotes por no prestar atención durante las lecciones de alemán. Y si esos habían dolido mucho, no quería ni empezar a imaginar lo que 10 harían.

Con la vara en mano, Demian se dirigió directo a su habitación. Arrojo el artefacto sobre su cama y se desvistió rápidamente, sabía que hacer esperar a su padre en algo como aquello no haría más que empeorar su situación y en ese momento, eso era lo último que necesitaba. Así que se puso su pijama rojo lo más rápido que pudo, y terminaba de abotonar el ultimo botón de la camisa cuando su padre apareció.

— Entrégamela. – ordeno, Demian simplemente asintió y le entrego la cara sin siquiera mirarlo. Pues no quería demostrarle cuan asustado estaba en ese momento. — Bien, conoces la posición. – continuo.

— Sí señor. — murmuro Demian, dejo caer sus pantalones sobre sus tobillos y miserablemente se dobló sobre sí mismo. Presionando sus tobillos con ambas manos para mantener el equilibrio de su cuerpo completo.

Viktor cortó el aire con un fino movimiento de vara, y luego acomodo por su mismo el borde de la camisa del pijama sobre la espalda del chico. Dejando su trasero perfectamente expuesto para ser corregido. — Quiero que los cuentes. – indico. — Eso te ayudara a recordar tus modales la próxima vez que siquiera pienses en hacer algo tan descortés como poner los ojos en blanco.

Demian cerró los ojos, conteniendo su enfado, pues odiaba tener que contar su miseria como si fuese algo digno de hacer.

— Sí señor. – murmuro con amargura y pronto sintió el primer ardor del golpe de la madera contra su piel. Sus rodillas temblaron un poco, pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte para no quebrarse y mantener la posición. – Uno – murmuro con firmeza. Viktor asintió, levanto el brazo más alto y descargo otro golpe. – Dos – continuo, y sin tener tiempo de respirar siquiera, recibió el siguiente golpe. – Tres – apretó más sus dientes para poder resistir el próximo golpe, pero no pudo. El siguiente golpe no solo había dolido mucho más que los previos, sino que además le había causado un horrible temblor en todas las piernas y la columna vertebral. – Ahh – exclamo perdido en el dolor. – Cuatro. – las primeras lagrimas finalmente comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas, a Viktor no le gustaba para nada verlo llorar pero su carácter estricto era mucho más fuerte que su debilidad paternal y por eso, el siguiente golpe fue mucho más fuerte. Haciendo que el niño soltara un aullido antes de llevarse ambas manos sobre sus nalgas.

— Ah-ah. Conoces la regla. No se interponen manos durante el castigo. ¿Debería volver a comenzar? – sugirió Viktor con enfado. No le gustaba que su hijo mostrara debilidad a la hora de recibir un correctivo que se tenía más que merecido, eso no era propio de un caballero como le había enseñado a hacer.

— No, por favor no. – rogo Demian, retirando sus manos de su trasero para limpiarse las lágrimas que comenzaban a nublarle ya la vista.

— Ultima advertencia. – murmuro Viktor y en castigo a su debilidad, le dio 2 fuertes azotes seguidos.

— ¡Argg! – grito desesperado y conteniendo el impulso de volver a cubrirse. — ¡Cinco! ¡Seis! – continuo, Viktor podía ver muy bien lo cerca que su hijo estaba de colapsarse, así que decidió tener un poco de compasión y mantener el ritmo y la fuerza normal en los últimos 4 azotes.

Para cuando el castigo termino, Demian temblaba y respiraba muy agitado, mientras trataba de calmarse y evitar que su padre le viera llorar. Por supuesto, Viktor ya lo había notado y no le importo, pues el mismo se inclinó en el suelo y le acomodo los pantalones del pijama por su cuenta. Entonces se incorporó y abrazo al niño, sosteniendo su cabeza contra su pecho con firmeza como gesto de cariño. Demian no estaba acostumbrado a recibir abrazos de su padre, al menos no desde que cumpliera 10 años, así que aquello le tomo mucho por sorpresa y lo único que pudo hacer fue permanecer estoico hasta que su padre termino con el abrazo y le beso la frente.

— A la cama ahora. Mañana será un mejor día. – dijo con una leve sonrisa, y avanzo, llevándose la vara con él. Demian se desplomo entonces sobre su cama, se bajó los pantalones y con su mano derecha se froto el trasero. Sintiendo las marcas de la vara que se habían marcado sobre su piel. Estaba seguro de que sin importar cuan mínimo fueran sus movimientos en las siguientes horas, aquello iba a dolerle horrores y esa idea hizo que se soltara finalmente a llorar. ¿Por qué su padre tenía que ser tan duro con él?

Viktor regreso a su oficina para depositar la vara de vuelta en su legítimo lugar, y ahí se encontró con su otro hijo, que estaba sentado en su gran silla, mirando la oscuridad por el enorme ventanal de la mansión.

— Estabas escuchando. ¿No es así? – inquirió por la mirada perdida del joven.

Alec asintió miserable. — Solo quería asegurarme de que estuviera bien. – murmuro, odiaba cuando su padre era tan duro con su hermano, aun con él también lo era pero él siempre había podido soportarlo y de poder hacerlo, seguramente tomaría cada castigo que pudiera para proteger a su hermano.

— ¿Tanta desconfianza me tienes? – pregunto algo ofendido.

Alec negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

— No, por supuesto que confió en ti padre solo. . .

— Está bien. – Viktor avanzo hacia el ventanal, contemplando por sí mismo la belleza que la oscuridad total había producido en el mundo. — Entiendo lo que sientes por él. – agrego.

— Solo quiero protegerlo. – reafirmo Alec, lo último que quería es que su padre pensara que sus intenciones para con el niño eran otras.

Viktor sonrió. — Lo sé. – declaro. — Lo supe desde el primer momento en que lo puse en tus brazos. – aseguro, recordando entonces aquella terrible noche del 09 de Mayo del 2000.

 _La noche luego de que su amada Sara (La Cazadora) muriera a manos de su terrible hermano Killian, dejándole a él con la encomienda de ver y proteger a su hijo recién nacido. El cual cubrió entre sus brazos mientras se abría paso bajo la lluvia en su camino a casa._

 _— ¡Padre! – se escuchó gritar a Alec, quien rápidamente había salido de la casa y corrido media calle para ayudarle a entrar a la casa que en ese entonces ocupaban. Ya en el interior, pudo contemplar que su padre estaba lleno de rasguños, tierra y sangre seca. Heridas que no se producen fácilmente en un vampiro. — ¿Qué fue lo que te hicieron? Ese miserable pagara. – exclamo Alec, dispuesto a salir en medio de la tormenta y hacer frente a sus enemigos hasta hacerlos pagar._

 _— Lo ha hecho. – declaro Viktor al instante. – Mi. . . – aún tenía problemas para hablar de Killian en ese momento. — Mi hermano no volverá a ser un problema nunca más._

 _Alec tardo un par de segundos en asimilar la noticia, solo había tenido el tormento de haber conocido a su tío Killian por unos 400 años y en ese poco tiempo (poco para un vampiro) este no había hecho más que traer problemas y complicaciones. Justo por eso no podía empezar a imaginarse lo que su padre había tenido que soportar con ese hombre en los más de 2000 años que vivieron juntos._

 _— Eso es. . . Es grandioso, padre. – dijo, sin realmente tener mejores palabras para expresar lo que sentía ante dicha victoria. Entonces se percató de que padre no estaba encorvado debido a alguna herida, sino porque estaba sosteniendo algo envuelto en un trapo blanco. Algo que se movía. — ¿Que trajiste contigo padre? – pregunto._

 _Aun con el dolor de sus heridas, Viktor no pudo evitar sonreír ante la inocencia de su hijo vampiro. — No un qué. Sino un quién. – dijo, quitando parcialmente la cobija blanca del pequeño bulto y revelando la carita arrugada de un bebe._

 _Alec no podía creer lo que veía, y casi se va de espaldas._

 _— ¿Eso es. . .?_

 _Viktor se apresuró a responder. — Es mi sobrino. Su madre. . . – pero su entusiasmo desapareció de la misma forma en que llego al recordar a Sara, al recordar que el mundo había perdido a su cazadora aquella noche, y sobre todo, que el amor de su vida inmortal jamás regresaría._

 _Alec pudo deducir todo fácilmente y aun que no sentía ningún sentimiento por ello, tuvo a bien ser solidario con su padre y ponerle una mano en el hombro. — Oh padre, yo lo. . . Lo siento mucho. Sé que tú. . ._

 _Viktor se movió con brusquedad, buscando así no mostrar su debilidad. — Eso ya no importa. Ahora todo lo que importa es este niño. – indico._

 _— Quieres decir que vamos a. . . ¿Vamos a quedárnoslo? – pregunto Alec, más sorprendido de lo que hubiese querido sonar._

 _— Por supuesto que lo haremos. Es nuestra familia. – indico Viktor, quien ya estaba colocando al pequeño bebe sobre la mesa del comedor para examinarlo. Sabía que el vigilante de Sara había hecho un buen trabajo protegiendo al niño durante la batalla, pero aun así, no estaba de más ser precavido._

 _Alec por otro lado, no pudo evitar entrar en pánico._

 _— Pe—Pero. . . No es como nosotros – dijo, tratando de apelar al mejor juicio de su padre y hacerle ver que 2 vampiros y un bebe en la misma casa no era una buena idea, ni siquiera para una película de comedia._

 _— En eso tienes razón. No es como nosotros, es mucho mejor. – exclamo muy orgulloso, él bebe ya había despertado y movía sus manos lentamente sobre su cabeza, quizás era el único movimiento que su pequeño cerebro conocía pero era lo más hermoso y perfecto que Viktor hubiese visto jamás. – Este niño es hijo de uno de los primeros vampiros de la historia y de la misma Cazadora. Su poder debe ser. . . Sin igual. – continuo diciendo, desde entonces comenzando a imaginar el reinado el de terror que 15 años después traerían al mundo._

 _Aun así, Alec seguía sin verle la gran cosa._

 _— Pero es solo un bebe, no puede ser tan poderoso como dices. – exclamo._

 _Viktor le miro, sonriente por lo tonto que podía llegar a ser a veces. — Hoy solo es un bebe, pero no será así siempre. El crecerá y entonces. . . – miro de vuelta al niño, quien ahora parecía sonreír por algo que miraba en el techo. — Sera el rey. – agrego._

 _— ¿El rey de qué? ¿De los vampiros? – inquirió Alec._

 _— Vampiros, demonios, humanos. El será su rey. – aseguro. Levanto al niño en sus brazos y lo ofreció entonces a su hijo. — Sostenlo un momento ¿quieres? debo buscar sus cosas y vestirlo. – explico._

 _Alec miro con horror al pequeño niño que babeaba y pataleaba sin ningún control. — Pero yo no sé cómo. . . Yo jamás. . . – Ninguna excusa fue valida y Viktor termino poniéndole al niño entre sus brazos en tan solo 2 segundos. Alec tenía los brazos muy rígidos pero con torpes movimientos se las arregló para acunarlo._

 _— Sujétale la cabeza, con cuidado. – ordeno Viktor, Alec lo hizo lentamente y su padre asintió. — Eso es. – dijo, y finalmente dejo la habitación. En ese momento considero que sería una buena opción tomar un baño y cambiarse de ropa, pero su sensatez fue más grande y le indico que dejar al bebe con un inexperto como Alec sería algo peligroso. Así que solo buscaría sus cosas y en cuanto lo vistiera y durmiera, ya se arreglaría él._

 _Alec intento no hacer contacto visual con él bebe pues no tenía interés alguno en jugar al padrino o lo que fuese que su padre estuviera pensando. Sin embargo el niño comenzó a tirar de su camiseta, con tanta firmeza que era como si le estuviera pidiendo atención y tras un par de minutos la consiguió. Alec frunció el ceño mientras le miraba, hacia muchísimo tiempo que no veía a un bebe y no recordaba que fueran tan. . . extraños._

 _— Eres la cosa más horrenda que he visto, tu. . . – hizo una mueca de desaprobación con su rostro, una que él bebe seguramente encontró graciosa pues dibujo una clara sonrisa en sus pequeños labios y extendió las manos, buscando tocarle la cara. Eso hizo que Alec viera algo más en él. – Eres tan pequeño y. . . Frágil – levanto al niño frente a su cara y en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron, supo que aun sin tener un alma o alguna compasión por los humanos, haría lo que fuese para proteger a ese niño. — Shsh, esta bien. – dijo, volviéndole a acuñar entre sus brazos para mecerlo. – No debes preocuparte Shsh No estarás solo, nunca lo estarás. Shsh – le dijo, sin percatarse de que su padre ya tenía rato de haber vuelto y que ahora les contemplaba con demasiado orgullo._

 _— Uh, ¿Crees que le quede? – pregunto Viktor para delatar su presencia. Alec giro y vio un pequeño mameluco azul que su padre sostenía._

 _— Si, supongo que sí. – dijo, llevando al niño en dirección a su padre para que le vistiera. – Y. . . ¿Su majestad tiene nombre? – pregunto. Esperando que su padre no fuese a ponerle uno de esos nombres antiguos que ni siquiera de podían pronunciar._

 _Viktor asintió._

 _— Su nombre es Demian. – respondió._

 _— ¿Demian? – repitió Alec con una mueca de desagrado total en su rostro. — No crees que es un poco feo para. . ._

 _— Su madre lo eligió. – recalco el vampiro para que su hijo no fuese a decir una tontería que le costara cara después._

 _Por suerte, Alec supo guardarse mejor su opinión. — Oh, bueno. . . Es un nombre muy fuerte. – corrigió. Tomo a niño y lo levanto a la altura de su cara, dejando que este le tocara el rostro con sus pequeñas manos. — ¿Oíste eso primo? Te llamas Demian. – le dijo._

 _— De hecho. . . – Viktor extendió una sonrisa y tomo al bebe en sus brazos para ponerlo de vuelta sobre la mesa y así poder vestirlo. — Deberías empezar a llamarle hermano. Después de todo, el será mi hijo también. – declaro._

 _Alec tardo un segundo en procesar la idea._

 _— ¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer eso? – pregunto, su estilo de vida (mudándose de una ciudad a otra para que nadie se diera cuenta de que jamás envejecían) seguía sin parecer del todo adecuada para la pequeña criatura._

 _— Totalmente. – respondió sin titubear. — Su padre no merece siquiera que esta criatura sepa sobre él. Y si yo puedo evitarlo al ser un padre para él, nada me dará mayor placer. – Dijo y se puso de inmediato a vestir al pequeño niño._

 _Alec asintió, y se inclinó para juguetear con las manitas del bebe. — ¿Escuchaste eso pequeño? Ahora tienes un hermano mayor. – le dijo. En ese momento, pensaba que todo se trataba de un acto de venganza más, que su padre le arrebataría a su hijo a su propio hermano en castigo por todos sus pecados. Sin embargo, con el tiempo se dio cuenta de lo equivocado que había estado entonces. Su padre había tomado a ese niño bajo su tutela porque le amaba, incluso, esa noche después de castigarle le amaba. Siempre lo haría._

— Desde esa noche no has hecho más que protegerlo y lo has hecho muy bien Alec. Sabes lo orgulloso que me siento por ti. – declaro Viktor.

— Gracias padre. – murmuro con la cabeza abajo, pues no estaba acostumbrado a recibir buenas palabras de su padre. Mucho menos a que estele tomara la cabeza como estaba haciéndolo ahora, recargando su frente con la suya en un gesto de fraternidad. El cual solo duro unos breves pero significativos instantes.

— Y es justo por eso que no habría nadie mejor para esta tarea que tú. – continuo Viktor

— ¿Que tarea? – exigió saber de inmediato.

Viktor se recargo en el marco de la ventana, buscando no desesperarse más. — El humano que trajiste. – comenzó. — Parece que hay algo bastante inusual en él, pero no he podido descifrar el que.

— ¿Quieres que lo torture para que nos lo diga? estaré encantado de hacerlo. – admitió Alec, él también se había dado cuenta de que había algo extraño con ese sujeto desde que lo encontraron en las calles y ciertamente, se estaba muriendo (de nuevo) por romperle cada hueso hasta hacerlo suplicar por su propia muerte.

— No quiero que lo tortures. Quiero que lo mates. – demando Viktor. – Pues por mucho que me gustaría saber todo, no puedo tomar ningún riesgo. En especial ahora que los miserables monstruos se han puesto nerviosos.

— ¿Porque? ¿Por un simple humano? Eso es ridículo. – dijo Alec.

— Lo sé, pero recuerda que ellos no son como nosotros. Son débiles, y aun cuando me gustaría acabar con todos ellos. . . – hizo una pausa, removiendo la gloriosa imagen de muerte que tenía en su mente. — Aun los necesito de nuestro lado. – agrego.

Alec no sabía que pensar, su padre no había sido muy claro con él sobre sus planes para Demian, durante 15 años solo había dicho que un día el niño cumpliría su parte de alguna profecía que nunca le conto y que entonces, todo tendría sentido. Pero mientras ese día llegaba, supuso que sería mejor apoyarlo.

— Por supuesto, yo. . . me encargare del bastardo ahora mismo si así lo quieres.— dijo.

Viktor puso su firme mano sobre su hombro. — Ese es mi hijo. – exclamo orgulloso. – Pero déjalo sufrir un rato más, será parte de su castigo. Ahora ven, toma una copa con tu padre. — y avanzo hacia la vitrina cerrada con llave donde guardaba botellas de las mejores bebidas del mundo, y de la historia claro está.

Alec sonrió, al menos aquella noche su padre parecía estar de buen humor con él.

 _ *** Como dijeron en un libro y luego en un película muy famosa "Que empiecen los juegos!"**_

 _ **Espero que les gustara el flashback, siempre trato de que mis personajes sean lo mas humanos posible y no podia quedarme atras, cuando tienes a 2 sujetos tan guapos como son Viktor (lo imagino como Daniel Gillies) y Alec (lo imagino como Nathaniel Buzolic) no puedes perderte la oportunidad de darte estos pequeños lujos. Espero que les este gustando esto, siempre imagine a Viktor como un padre muy estricto y sin ningun problema de disciplinar a sus chicos. Mas adelante habrá mas, mucho mas =)**_

 ** _Por favor Review!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_* Capitulo mas largo, lleno de sorpresas como "Regalito de navidad para todos" =)_**

Connor encontró realmente incomodo estar dentro de aquel contenedor, ni siquiera la vez en que se había quedado atorado dentro de una lavadora de la fraternidad en Stanford había sufrido tantas molestias como en ese momento, pero sabía muy bien que no debía de protestar. El único culpable de todo era él mismo, y estar dentro de un contenedor era algo mucho mejor que lo que su hermanito había recibido en aquel. . . ¿Mundo bizarro? ¿Mundo Oscuro? Ni siquiera estaba seguro de cómo debía llamarlo, solo estaba seguro de que no tenía planeado quedarse ahí para siempre. Su vieja amiga, Cordelia Chase le había contado una vez sobre una situación similar que había vivido en su tiempo de estudiante de preparatoria. No había pensado en ella desde hacía tanto tiempo que ahora dolía tanto que costaba siquiera recordar. . . ella, ella había mencionado cuanto odiaba a las tontas personas que pedían deseos sin saber que los demonios vengativos siempre andaban al asecho de cumplirlos. Pero él no consideraba que su enojo con su hermano fuese suficiente para buscar una venganza, mucho menos conocía a un demonio vengativo ¿O sí?, Connor estaba pensando en ello cuando sintió una horrible sacudida. Duro solo un momento, pero fue lo suficiente para provocarle un horrible mareo y en cuanto quito la tapa del contenedor no pudo hacer nada más que vomitar.

Ya con el malestar fuera de su cuerpo, Connor levanto la mirada y se encontró dentro de un cuarto oscuro, cuya única luz parecía provenir de una especie de calderas cuyas llamas no solo iluminaban sino que además calentaban el espacio. Lentamente se salió del contenedor y al poner los pies de vuelta contra el suelo sentido algo pegajoso contra sus zapatos.

— ¿Qué demonios es esto? – se preguntó. Levanto su zapato para poder ver la suela y aun con la poca luz que había. Pudo ver que se trataba de una enorme cucaracha que había pisado y hecho trizas. — ¡Puaj! – exclamo lleno de asco y continuo caminando. Fuese donde fuese que estuviera no debía de ser un lugar agradable, mucho menos seguro para estar mucho tiempo así que era mejor buscar una salida.

Connor camino por lo que resultó ser un enorme pasillo de calderas hasta llegar a unas escaleras. Su primer pensamiento fue que debía de encontrarse en algún nivel subterráneo del cual saldría al subir esas escaleras, así que lo hizo a toda prisa. Abrió una puerta pero rápidamente volvió a cerrarla, pues del otro lado había un grupo de vampiros conversando.

— Genial Connor, simplemente genial. – murmuro para sí mismo, debió haber pensado desde un inicio que escapar no sería tan fácil, jamás lo era. Miro a su alrededor en busca de cualquier otra dirección en que ir, pero no había ninguna otra más que aquella puerta. Apretó los puños y negó la cabeza con frustración, no había más opción que recurrir a la violencia habitual. – Bien, aquí vamos. – dijo para mismo, suspiro y con un fuerte empujón abrió la puerta de salida nuevamente.

Los vampiros estaban hablando sobre la cacería de aquella noche y sobre el nuevo pero creciente rumor de que el pequeño hijo de Viktor no era la delicada flor que muchos pensaban, cuando el joven rubio arremetió contra ellos sin piedad. La primera patada impacto contra el vampiro del centro, alejándolo mientras se encargaba de golpear con ambos puños a la vez a los vampiros de sus costados. Sin embargo, uno de ellos fue rápido y apenas recibir el golpe logro contraatacar, dándole a Connor un golpe tan fuerte en la sien que por un momento pensó que se desmayaría.

Connor se tambaleo un momento pero se repuso, tomo el puño del vampiro que pretendía golpearle nuevamente y le quebró la muñeca de un fuerte tirón antes de tener su cabeza al alcance y romperle el cuello de un rápido movimiento. Fue entonces que pudo enfrentar al otro sin ninguna distracción. Esquivo varios puñetazos del vampiro y le dio un par propios antes de poder romperle el cuello también y salir corriendo en la siguiente dirección. Le habría encantado asesinar a ambas criaturas, pero no tenía ni el tiempo ni mucho menos los medios para hacerlo. Escapar era su única prioridad.

El lugar se volvía más y más oscuro con cada paso que daba, pero Connor se las arregló para seguir corriendo en una misma dirección sin tropezarse o lastimarse. Era como si el lugar por el que corría fuese un enorme pasillo vacío o algo así y probablemente hubiera perdido la fe de encontrar una salida, de no haber sido por los pequeños rayos de luz que se filtraban desde el borde del suelo. Así que Connor se inclinó para echar un mejor vistazo, cuando una luz roja y un sonido horrible comenzaron a zumbar por todo el lugar.

...

Viktor decidió beber una copa de la mejor sangre refinada con su hijo, cuando la alarma de las celdas de prisioneros comenzó a sonar. Era la primera vez que lo hacía en. . . bueno, desde que había sido instalada y eso los tomo por tanta sorpresa que ambos casi escupen el preciado el líquido de sus bocas. Compartieron una mirada atónita, justo antes de que Alec usara su velocidad aumentada para desaparecer en el viento. Si alguien iba a encargarse de aquella irregularidad, ese sería él. Viktor por otro lado, simplemente termino de beber su vino para entonces arrojar la copa de cristal contra el muro y hacerla añicos. Todo su imperio comenzaba a desmoronarse y no podía darse el lujo de permitirlo.

¿Quién demonios era aquel mocoso rubio que su hijo había hecho prisionero? ¿Y porque había llegado en aquella noche precisamente?

...

Apenas la alarma comenzó a sonar, Connor supo que debía darse prisa en escapar. Se tiro al suelo y con las plantas de los pies pateo tan fuerte el muro desquebrajado hasta que este se rompió lo suficiente para que lo atravesara. El nuevo lado era otro pasillo gigantesco, pero este estaba completamente iluminado por resplandecientes antorchas de fuego que marcaban un camino. Connor comenzó a correr nuevamente entre ellas, cuando de la nada un nuevo grupo de vampiros apareció directamente para atacarle. Esquivo un par de puñetazos y repartió unos propios antes de poder bajar una especie de lanza de fierro del muro izquierdo y comenzar a defenderse. Quizás el arma no era de madera, pero él era lo suficientemente fuerte y astuto sobre todo como para usar la punta para rebanarles los cuellos y reducirlos a nada más que cenizas.

4 vampiros cayeron de una sola estocada, y los 2 restantes parecían estar tan asustados que seguramente estaban a punto de salir corriendo. Cosa a la que Connor decidió contribuir con su habitual carisma.

— Lo admito. Casi tuve que esforzarme aquí, chicos. – dijo en tono de burla, y poniéndose la lanza tras el cuello como si fuera un simple palo. – Miren amigos, no hay razón para que hagamos esto. De verdad, estoy dispuesto a perdonarles la vida. Solo den la vuelta y regresen a su. . . – echo un rápido vistazo a su alrededor y dedujo que no había forma de saber en qué lugar estaban todavía. Solamente que era uno demasiado grande. — ¿Castillo? ¿Mansión? O lo que sea, y yo continuare con mi camino. – agrego.

Los dos vampiros compartieron miradas y rugidos, como si estuvieran realmente considerando su oferta y estuvieran a nada de dejar el polvo tras su camino mientras corrían de vuelta a su escondite. Sin embargo, nadie estaba preparado para escuchar el eco de la voz que a continuación se presentaría.

— Ja. No tienes a donde ir, idiota.

Connor miro en todas direcciones en busca del dueño de dicha voz, cuando de la nada este salió de las sombras. Un gran copete sobre su frente, ropa de cuero negro y una sonrisa irónica en su rostro. No había forma de que Connor no lo reconociera como el idiota que lo metió en aquel horrible calabozo la primera vez.

— Oh maldición. ¿Tú de nuevo? ¿En serio? – pregunto lleno de furia. No sabía si era la ropa y la estúpida sonrisita, pero algo en ese vampiro le desagradaba por completo.

El vampiro se burló por un momento.

— Debo admitir que me impresionas. – dijo. – Ningún humano había sido tan estúpido como para pensar que podría escapar de aquí. Estamos en una fortaleza idiota. – agrego.

— Si, de eso ya me di cuenta imbécil. – respondió Connor con una sonrisa fingida. Miles de escenarios donde golpeaba, decapitaba y hacia picadillo a ese vampiro pasaron por su mente en un solo instante, sin embargo, fue lo suficientemente maduro para recordar que la prioridad no era aniquilar a un ejército (cosa que podría hacer sin problemas) si no encontrar una manera de poner las cosas de vuelta en su lugar.

— Ahora, lo que no logro decidir es si deberías ser mi cena ahora o mi desayuno por la mañana. No creo poder esperar tanto para el amanecer. – continuo el vampiro.

Connor ahora si sonrió de verdad. — ¿Y si mejor ayunas para tu cirugía de nariz? – pregunto lleno de ironía y antes de que el vampiro pudiera reaccionar, giro sobre sus talones y le clavo la punta de la lanza en el rostro. El vampiro rugió como una bestia en su lecho de muerte, mientras que los otros 2 no pudieron más que retroceder, temerosos a sufrir el mismo destino. Connor contemplo su hazaña por un momento, sonrió y entonces comenzó a correr lo más rápido que las piernas le permitieron.

Alec se desplomo al suelo y tardo un doloroso momento en quitarse la lanza de la cara, nadie jamás le había herido de esa manera, ni siquiera su padre durante los días en que había usado la disciplina para enseñarle a controlar su ansia de sangre en sus primeros días como vampiro. Los otros 2 vampiros dudaron pero finalmente se inclinaron para ayudarle a levantar, a lo que él respondió con un brusco movimiento que se los quito de encima.

— Grr. ¡Vayan por él! ¡Mátenlo! – ordeno y los vampiros comenzaron a perseguirle finalmente. Alec se llevó la mano a la cara, recogiendo un poco de su misma sangre entre los dedos. Sabía que la herida se curaría en unos momentos más, pero la humillación era algo que no le perdonaría jamás a ese mocoso rubio. Era la razón por la ahora más que nunca se deleitaría arrancándole los pulmones. Por eso empezó a correr también.

Connor no se detuvo ni un segundo, las antorchas habían quedado atrás hacia unos metros. Dejándole ver finalmente la luz de la luna llena que iluminaba la noche eterna. Dejándole sentir finalmente la brisa fría del exterior de aquel lugar. Ahora estaba más que seguro de que se trataba de un castillo, si, uno enorme hecho de toneladas de impenetrables piedras que no tenía ninguna forma de quitar de su camino. Pensó que podría escalar quizás a la cima de la enorme pared que parecía dividir la estructura del exterior, pero ni siquiera él podría ser tan tonto como para no darse cuenta de que debían ser por lo menos 20 metros de altura los que tenía encima, por lo que no había manera humana en que pudiera lograrlo a tiempo sin ser capturado. El pánico comenzó a apoderarse de él, pues por más que corría solo daba vueltas y vueltas en un lugar del que no había ninguna salida y donde los enemigos podían salir de cualquier parte.

El pensamiento de la derrota finalmente llego a su mente, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera le importaba morir. Lo único que le importaba era pensar en lo que pasaría con su hermanito, y con su padre si no corregía el horrible deseo que lo había puesto en aquella situación. ¿Acaso ellos se quedarían ahí para siempre? ¿Viviendo en un mundo cruel en el que no pertenecían?

De la nada, uno de los vampiros salto sobre de Connor, derribándole y mordiéndole el cuello con una fuerza que el chico jamás hubiera imaginado posible sentir. Connor se arrastró por el piso, buscando tierra, piedras o cualquier cosa con que defenderse pero no había nada y sus puños bien podrían romperse antes de que lograra quitarse a ese monstruo de encima. Aquel era su fin. . . O eso pensó por un momento.

La mordida del vampiro perdió su fuerza de repente, este se apartó y miro a Connor con los ojos en blanco justo antes de convertirse en un montón de polvo que el mismo viento se encargó de esparcir. Connor no entendía lo que había pasado, y solamente lo hizo cuando se percató de la enorme punta de madera que tenía sobre su propio pecho. La punta de una estaca, sostenida por una figura encapuchada que tenía parada frente a él.

— ¿Qué. . .Quién eres? – pregunto titubeante.

La capucha negra cayó al suelo sobre sus pies, revelando entonces a la hermosa joven de cabello largo oscuro que sostenía el afilado artefacto.

— Ven conmigo si quieres vivir. – dijo ella.

Connor estaba impactado, no solo por el uso de una de las frases más icónicas de una de sus películas favoritas de la vida, sino porque ella era una de las mujeres más hermosas que había visto en su vida y era. . . ruda. Una combinación perfectamente ciertamente.

— Aja, claro. Chica sexy. – balbuceo, pero a ella no pareció importarle pues simplemente se abrió camino y él detrás. La joven llevo a Connor hasta lo que parecía ser una barda inclinada, cuyo espiral parecía ser la clave para llevar a la cima de la estructura.

— Vamos, deprisa. – indico, mientras ella misma comenzaba a correr y a subir por ahí. Connor no dudo ni un segundo en seguirla, pues en todo el tiempo que llevaba en aquella tierra extraña, era la primera persona que no parecía temer asesinar a un chupasangre.

Entre más subían por la barda, más claros se hacían los sonidos de los vampiros que parecían aproximarse. Debían de ser unos 20 cuando menos y a esa altura, ciertamente solo necesitaban derribarles para aniquilarlos.

— ¡Corre más rápido! – ordeno la desconocida joven.

— ¡Lo hago! ¡Lo hago! – decía Connor, obligando a su cuerpo entero a mantenerse estoico para no tambalearse y caer durante su recorrido. Finalmente llegaron a la cima, desde donde Connor no puso más que contemplar la oscuridad y desolación de lo que antes solía ser un mundo con colores. Su hogar. ¿Pero qué le había pasado?

— Tenemos que saltar. – exclamo la joven, sacando a Connor de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Estás loca? ¡Nos mataríamos! – exclamo en pánico, pero ella ni siquiera pareció escucharlo de nuevo. Simplemente se dio la vuelta y se arrojó de la cima.

— ¡Hazlo! – se escuchó gritar a ella mientras caía, Connor pensó que estaba a punto de verla estrellarse contra el suelo y partirse en un montón de pedazos pero justo antes de llegar al suelo, una estrella se luz se abrió en el suelo, y ella desapareció.

— ¡¿Pero qué carajos?! – se preguntó a sí mismo. Por supuesto, acababa de ver a un portal mágico entrar en acción.

— ¡Ahí esta! ¡Maten al bastardo! – escucho gritar al vampiro odioso, lo que fue probablemente la causa de que tomara su decisión.

— Ok, ok. Ahí voy. Ahí. . . – retrocedió un paso, cerró los ojos pensando en las millones de razones por las que aquello era una pésima idea pero finalmente se lanzó al vacío. — ¡Voooooooy! – su grito se extendió con el eco producido de la caída que, según lo que podía sentir, debía de ser lo más rápido que alguna vez su cuerpo se había movido. El portal se abrió entonces y Connor cayó dentro de él, desapareciendo también.

Los vampiros no tardaron mucho más en llegar hasta donde Connor y la chica solían estar, miraron hacia abajo en busca de sus cadáveres destrozados por la caída pero no encontraron nada. Lo que hizo rabiar a Alec por completo.

— ¡Búsquenlos! – ordeno, las cuentas a ajustar con el chico rubio crecían a cada segundo y no podía esperar más para cobrarlas.

...

Atravesar el portal resulto ser mucho más difícil de lo que Connor había pensado, pues no solo había sentido que la caída fue eterna, si no que apenas su cuerpo se detuvo en tierra firme, se puso a vomitar y a toser. Justo el efecto porque el detestaba tanto usar portales. Aunque, bien podría ser solo un efecto en él pues la chica se veía perfectamente bien.

— Tardaste demasiado en saltar. – reprendió ella, quizás era demasiado hermosa pero por su tono uno se podía dar cuenta de que no era alguien precisamente agradable.

Connor se limpió la boca con la manga de su chaqueta y se levantó, acomodando su cabello discretamente para no lucir como un completo desastre. — ¿Si? bueno, lo siento pero no poseo una maestría en saltos mortales. – dijo lleno de ironía.

La chica frunció el ceño, más molesta de lo habitual.

— Te salve la vida, deberías estar más agradecido. – dijo.

— Lo estoy. – aseguro Connor. — Aun que te daría las gracias si siquiera supiera quien eres. Yo soy Connor y. . .

— No, no me interesa saber tu nombre idiota. – le interrumpió de malos modos. – Lo que quiero saber es quién eres y porque me enviaron a buscarte. – exigió saber.

— ¿Cómo que te enviaron? – Connor estaba realmente perdido y el cruzar los brazos fue el gesto necesario para expresarlo. — ¿Quien? – exigió saber también.

La joven puso los ojos en blanco y apretó los puños.

— Por supuesto. Ese bastardo. . . – murmuro para sí misma y continuo con su camino para subir unas escaleras en el fondo. Fue en ese momento que Connor se dio cuenta por primera vez de que estaban en una especie de sótano vacío, con nada más que tierra y aquellas escaleras. Así que decidió seguirla por ahí.

— ¡Eh! No dejes hablando. . . – pero al salir del sótano no pudo más que callar ante la sorpresa de que estaban en un lugar que él conocía bastante bien. Quizás estaba oscuro, lleno de polvo y telarañas pero ni siquiera eso bastaría para que no pudiese reconocer su lugar de trabajo y escuela de su hermano. Ósea el viejo instituto de Shenandoah. — Solo. – agrego para sí mismo y continuo caminando hasta entrar en la misma oficina (o lo que solía ser una) destrozada donde la joven entro. Con mucho trabajo, una luz parpadeante blanca iluminaba la habitación pero eso fue suficiente para ver el interior.

— ¿Quién demonios es este tipo? ¿Y porque arriesgue mi vida por él? – exigió saber la joven a una figura encapuchada que yacía sentada en una vieja silla de ruedas, mirando el rincón de la habitación.

— Shsh por favor. Ahora no. – dijo la áspera pero pronunciada voz británica de la figura. Una voz tan familiar, que incluso el cuerpo de Connor se estremeció por completo antes de que cerebro la reconociera siquiera. ¿Cómo era posible que él precisamente estuviera ahí? De verdad tenía que saberlo.

— ¿Spike? – pregunto titubeante y temeroso de que solo fuera una ilusión.

Entonces Connor pudo percibir a la figura enderezándose un poco, pensó que se levantaría pero no, simplemente comenzó a dar vuelta a su silla de ruedas hasta que sus miradas se encontraron. Había tenido razón, si era Spike pero no "El" Spike que conocía, pues este no tenía el clásico cabello rubio platino, si no castaño. Su rostro se veía triste y no alegre como siempre. Tenía un parche cubriendo su ojo izquierdo, y lo peor es que no tenía ninguna de sus piernas tampoco.

Spike le miro por un segundo, hasta que le reconoció.

— ¿Connor? – pregunto confundido.

— Sí, soy yo. Pero qué. . . – Connor se inclinó junto a él y apenas lo hizo el vampiro le tomo por el cuello con mucha fuerza y con la otra mano le puso una pequeña navaja justo frente a los ojos.

— ¡Mientes! ¡Connor Ángel está muerto! ¡¿Quién eres?! – exigió saber.

Connor no se podía creer que aun su estado, el hombre tuviera los reflejos para someterle tan fácilmente. – Yo. . . Yo soy Connor, lo juro.

— ¡Mientes!

— No, si lo soy. Pero no soy de aquí. – dijo, sin saber realmente como explicar la bizarra situación en la que se encontraba.

— ¿Eso qué diablos significa? – exigió saber Spike.

— Yo. . . pues. . . – Connor busco rápidamente en su mente por las palabras apropiadas, pero cada explicación que imaginaba sonaba incluso más inventada que la anterior. Por suerte, el temperamento de Spike prevaleció y le apretó la muñeca para encontrar las respuestas que necesitaba. Connor no entendió porque hacia aquello, pero apenas le toco, el ojo de Spike se puso por completo blanco. Como sí. . . tuviera una visión.

— ¿Pero qué demonios? – se preguntó a sí mismo.

Un momento después, Spike finalmente le soltó.

— Entonces es eso. – dijo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar? – exigió saber Connor, ahora todo se había vuelto más confuso que antes y lo peor vino en cuanto el puño de Spike impacto fuertemente contra su cara y le derribo.

— ¡Eh! ¡¿Por qué me golpeas?! – exigió saber muy ofendido.

— Si, ¿Por qué? – exigió saber la confundida joven.

— Déjame solo con él. – le ordeno Spike, ella puso los ojos en blanco pero se marchó de la habitación. Entonces Spike le apunto con el dedo a Connor. Estaba muy alterado.

— Tu, maldito bastardo. ¡Has pedido un jodido deseo! – grito.

Connor abrió los ojos como platos.

— ¡Si! – exclamo más emocionado de lo que sería correcto. Pero es que el hecho de que alguien más supiera lo que estaba pasando le hacía sentir mejor. – Digo, sí. – corrigió de inmediato su tono y se levantó. – Ha sido una tremenda estupidez de mi parte, lo sé yo. . .

— ¿Una tremenda estupidez? – le interrumpió de inmediato, de tenerlo cerca en el suelo le habría propinado otro golpe seguramente. — ¡Has destruido el mundo entero idiota! Yo llamaría a eso más que una tremenda estupidez.

Bueno, ahora ya no era tan reconfortante que alguien más le restregara la culpa que él mismo sabía que tenía en dicha situación. – Lo sé, lo sé, pero no ha sido mi intención yo no pensé que. . .

— Eres un idiota, por supuesto que no pensaste. Nunca piensas en las consecuencias de tus acciones justo por eso te volaste a ti mismo en mil pedazos. – reprimió Spike.

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué demonios hablas? – exigió saber Connor.

Finalmente Spike extendió su conocida sonrisa. – Justo lo que dije, mocoso. Te pusiste una bomba en el pecho y te volaste en pedazos junto a unas 10 personas más.

— ¿Qué? – Connor ahora sí que estaba más que perdido. – No, eso paso hace mucho tiempo y mi padre me detuvo. – explico. Quizás los recuerdos que Wolfram & Hart le había creado se hubiesen mezclado con los reales, pero aun así, estaba seguro de que recordaría haberse volado a sí mismo en un montón de pedazos.

— Quizás eso fue antes. Pero aquí tu padre no pudo detenerte y tú moriste. Tu maldito deseo debió cambiarlo también.

— Eso no tiene sentido. En ese entonces mi padre ni siquiera conocía a mí. . . – un nudo se formó en su garganta de repente y no pudo hablar más. Sin embargo, eso a Spike no le importaba y continúo presionándole a hablar.

— ¿A tu qué? ¿De quién estás hablando? – exigió saber el vampiro.

Connor dudo un segundo en contarle, pero lo cierto es que nadie podría culparle más de lo que él mismo se culpaba por lo que estaba pasando. Así que hablo. – A mi hermano, mi padre ni siquiera lo conocía cuando eso pasó.

Ahora fue Spike quien abrió mucho su ojo.

— ¿Tu hermano? ¿Ángel tuvo otro hijo? – pregunto perdido.

Connor asintió cabizbajo. – Es. . . Complicado. – murmuro.

— Complicado mis narices. – exclamo furioso. — Tu, pequeño egoísta. Deseaste que tu hermano nunca existiera ¿cierto?

— ¡Por supuesto que no! – exclamo ofendido. Pero luego de una mirada más al estado en que Spike se encontraba, se dio cuenta de que quizás había deseado algo peor. — Yo solo desee que mi papá no le conociera. – admitió. – Ósea, solo tienen 2 años de conocerse ¿Cómo demonios iba a saber que tanto cambiara en tan poco tiempo? – se pregunto

Spike se llevó una mano a la cien. Por lo visto, Connor ni siquiera comenzaba a imaginar la cantidad de cosas que sus acciones habían cambiado. Especialmente en él.

— Porque era su destino conocerse, grandísimo idiota. – comenzó. — Y cuando deseaste que eso no pasara, cambiaste un montón de cosas. Cosas del pasado que llevarían a tu padre a conocerlo, como tú no muerte, la libertad de los humanos, Ángel. . . – Spike callo entonces. – Bloody Hell, enorme lio el que has armado aquí.

— ¿Destino? – se preguntó Connor en voz baja. No sabía porque estaba sorprendido, después de todo, su padre siempre dijo que las cosas relacionadas a Demian eran demasiado especiales (por no decir complicadas) como para tomarlas a la ligera. Y el hecho de que su existencia fuese importante para su vida incluso antes de conocerle, no era para nada descabellado. Después de todo, el destino volvía a jugársela a su familia.

— Si, destino. Uno que por lo visto tú mismo has cumplido destructor.

Connor abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar aquella palabra, habían pasado tantos años ya desde que alguien no le decía así que ahora era como un lejano recuerdo de una dolorosa vida pasada. Uno que se esforzaría por mantener enterrado.

— Aun así no lo entiendo, yo. . . Yo solo cambie que no se conocieran, pero mi hermano nunca fue un mal chico, él. . . Es dulce, jamás habría hecho nada como esto – aseguro.

Spike le hizo una señal para que esperara y volvió a cerrar el ojo, concentrándose en buscar mejores respuestas que ofrecer al muchacho. Las cuales encontró con tan solo ver un pequeño recuerdo de una cena familiar.

— Él no es tu hermano. – dijo entonces, Connor le miro casi ofendido así que corrigió de inmediato. — Al menos aquí no.

— ¿Cómo puedes saberlo? – pregunto Connor, renuente a creer lo que escuchaba.

Spike sonrió, pero no feliz.

— De la misma manera en que pude sentir tu llegada. – explico, pero Connor seguía pareciendo muy confundido. – Quizás perdí un ojo físico, pero la brujita pelirroja se las arregló para darme un pequeño regalo. – dijo, levantándose el parche para que Connor pudiera ver la pequeña luz amarilla que brillaba dentro del cuenco en su cara.

— Magia, ¿Willow te dio magia? – inquirió.

Spike asintió.

— Solo un poco, pero la suficiente para poder verlo todo. Justo por eso sé que tu cruel deseo hizo que el pequeño Angelito fuese criado en el camino de la oscuridad y eso término dándoles el poder a los demonios para hacer su voluntad.

— A Viktor Blackthorne mejor dicho. – agrego Connor, no quería que pareciera que en verdad no sabía nada de nada.

— Viktor es su padre. – agrego Spike

— No, mi padre es su padre. Ese sujeto es. . . solo su malvado tío. – explico.

Spike puso el ojo en blanco. – Tío, mascota, lo que quieras. ¿Cómo pudiste pedir ese deseo? – exigió saber.

— No estaba pensando, yo. . . Soy un idiota. Lo sé, pero repetírmelo no hará que esto mejore. – dijo, pues lo único que quería era que alguien le dijera que hacer para volver las cosas a la normalidad y salir a hacerlo en ese momento.

Spike sonrió, ese era justo el Connor que conocía. Mimado y siempre queriendo tener la última palabra en todo. Pero él ya no era el mismo de antes y no estaba dispuesto a ponérsela fácil, especialmente con Ángel. . . fuera del juego.

— Tienes razón No lo hará, pero se dé algo que sí. Bájate los pantalones.

— ¿Qué? – Connor estaba flipando. – Oye, oye, te agradezco la oferta pero yo no hago ese tipo de. . . cosas. – agrego muy nervioso.

— Oh cariño, ¿de verdad piensas que voy a jugar con tus bolas? – Spike se soltó a reír, de una manera que era casi aterradora. – No querido Angelito, te equivocaste de región anatómica. – dijo lleno de ironía y sacándose lo que parecía ser un cinturón de cuero de la cintura. Connor no necesito mucho tiempo para asimilar lo que eso significaba.

— Oh, no, no, no. Ni creas que voy a dejar que me golpees con eso. – dijo Connor

Spike se encogió de hombros.

— Como quieras. – dijo. – Puedo hacerlo yo, o puedo llamar a mi bonita chica para que venga y lo haga por mí. – advirtió.

— Pff, si claro. Como si ella fuera más fuerte que yo. – dijo en casi burla.

— Oh lo es. Es una cazadora. – respondió Spike. Connor abrió muchos los ojos, odiaba admitirlo pero la última vez que hizo frente a una de esas (Faith) no termino demasiado bien parado. – Así que tú decides mi amigo, yo o la cazadora. – agrego.

— Pe—Pero eso no me hará sentir mejor, sino todo lo contrario. – dijo en su defensa.

— Claro, mi error. Me hará sentir mejor a mí. Así que cállate y pantalones abajo. – ordeno con toda gracia.

— No puedes hacer esto, Spike. – continuo diciendo Connor.

— Ja, no te equivoques Connor. No porque este mas incompleto que un puto rompecabezas, no significa que no pueda contigo. – dijo, pero lejos de tomárselo como una amenaza, Connor se cruzó de brazos. Desafiante. – Bien, le diré a la cazadora que te sostenga mientras te castigo y tú lloras. ¡Caza. . .!

— ¡No! – le interrumpió rápidamente. Lo cierto es que podría muy bien acabar con Spike en estado y salir huyendo, pero le necesitaba y algo le decía que este solo le brindaría si ayuda si le dejaba darle el castigo que en su retorcida mente, debería creer necesario para él. Así que se rindió. – Bien, tú ganas. – dijo derrotado y procedió a dejar caer sus pantalones bajo sus rodillas.

Spike sonrió complacido.

— Bien, ahora ven aquí é inclínate. – ordeno, Connor asintió y avanzo hasta él, doblando su cuerpo a la mitad entonces, haciendo que sus dedos tocaran incluso la punta de sus zapatos, justo como solía hacer en la clase de gimnasia de la secundaria.

— Créeme que tengo unas enormes ganas de golpearte con esto. – Spike agito la correa. – Hasta que te arranque la piel de tus lindas nalgas. Pero tenemos muchas cosas que hacer para corregir tu desastre, así que solo te daré 20 de los mejores y vas a contarlos ¿está claro?

— Si

— ¿Si qué? – pregunto Spike de nuevo.

Connor se sentía más que avergonzado, pero se tragó el orgullo.

— Sí, señor. – murmuro.

— Bien. Buen chico.

Y sin que Connor pudiera preverlo siquiera, el primer azote cayó sobre sus nalgas. Fuerte y brutal, incluso más que los que su padre alguna vez le dio.

— ¡Eh! ¡No tan fuerte! – se quejó.

— Oh lo siento. – Spike le dio otro azote mucho más fuerte. – No te escuche contar.

— Grr – De nuevo Connor tuvo que tragarse su orgullo. – Uno, señor.

SMACK SMACK SMACK

Tres golpes del cinturón cayeron de manera continua sobre su trasero, haciéndole gritar y casi caerse de narices.

— ¡Auuuu! – grito Connor

— No te escucho contar, ¿debería empezar de nuevo?

SMACK SMACK SMACK

— Ci-Se-Si-Siete, señor— logro decir Connor.

Los azotes continuaron por otro par de minutos, y con cada uno que tocaba su piel, Connor se daba más y más cuenta de que su padre nunca había sido duro a la hora de castigarle. Si, normalmente eran de la misma índole durante su adolescencia pero Ángel jamás había puesto tanta fuerza en un golpe, ni mucho menos lo había disfrutado como Spike parecía hacerlo todo el tiempo que duro el castigo.

Para cuando termino, las rodillas de Connor temblaban tanto (por la humillación, el dolor y un sinfín de nuevos sentimientos) que el mismo Spike tuvo que ponerle una mano alrededor de la cintura para llevarlo al rincón.

— Te vas a quedar aquí mientras yo busco a la maldita bruja que te engaño, y mejor que pienses en lo que hiciste ¿entendido? – pregunto.

Connor simplemente asintió y Spike comenzó a retirarse, sin embargo, el pobre muchacho no pudo resistir más y tuvo que hacer la pregunta que atormentaba su mente.

— Que. . . ¿Qué paso con mi papá? ¿Él está. . .?

— El sigue con vida. – interrumpió Spike de inmediato.

— ¿Y dónde está? ¿Porque no ha hecho nada para arreglar esto? – prosiguió.

Spike se lo pensó por un momento, a él mismo le costaba mucho trabajo asimilarlo todavía y no podía imaginarse lo que ese pobre chico sentiría cuando le contara otra las grandes hazañas que su deseo había logrado cambiar. Pero no había opción, él necesitaba saberlo de una vez.

— Porque no tiene alma.

 _ *** Este es el punto sin retorno de esta historia, era justo a todos estos giros y tramas a donde quería llegar cuando comencé a escribirla y espero que les este gustando mucho, porque de verdad he puesto todo mi corazón en esta historia mas que en otras. Se que es un poco confuso tratar de imaginar el mundo dominado por los vampiros así que se los pondré un poco fácil. Mi idea de ese mundo apocalíptico es uno donde no existen mas casas, ni edificios, solo enormes fortalezas (castillos medievales) donde viven los vampiros de alta sociedad, mientras los demás demonios viven bajo tierra o en las calles, cazando a los pocos humanos que no hayan sido apresados en los enormes calabozos subterráneos de los castillos antes mencionados. Iré expandiendo mas la idea en los próximos episodios, pero si, es un infierno viviente para los humanos prácticamente.**_

 _ **Quiero aprovechar esta oportunidad para desearles una muy feliz navidad a todos ustedes, espero que se la pasen muy bien con sus seres amados y les envió abrazos y mis mejores deseos =)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer**_

 ** _Por favor Review!_**


	8. Chapter 8

_*** Gracias a todos por su paciencia, me he tomado algún tiempo para poder terminar esta historia y mejorar algunos detalles.**_

 _ **Les encantara, se los prometo. =)**_

 **CAPITULO 8 (El spanking esta de vuelta)**

Apenas la alarma comenzó a sonar, Viktor se dirigió al cuarto de su pequeño hijo y se encargó de mantenerlo dormido con un sueño que sabía le agradaría demasiado para quererlo abandonar. Y es que luego del incomodo momento que habían compartido hacia unas horas, lo último que quería era perturbar a su pequeño con la incompetencia de su hijo mayor. Estaba molesto, más que molesto en realidad pero una eternidad de existencia le había enseñado ya a ser paciente y calculador. Si, habían fallado en atrapar al intruso aquella noche pero la próxima no sería así, la próxima (y estaba seguro de que habría una) el mismo se haría cargo de acabar con la amenaza.

Alguien llamo a la puerta, sacándolo de sus profundos pensamientos.

— Adelante. – murmuro.

Entonces la puerta y se abrió, y un hombre con su rostro de vampiro se asomó al interior. – Señor. . .

— Shsh – le mando a callar Viktor de inmediato, pero sin siquiera voltear a verlo. Pues estaba muy ocupado contemplando a su pequeño.

— Lo siento. – rectifico el vampiro en un tono más bajo. – Encontramos algo.

Viktor asintió, se inclinó a darle un beso en la frente a su hijo y le acaricio el cabello. Luego se levantó con mucho cuidado de la cama y abotono de vuelta su saco gris. Entonces sonrió un poco.

— Muéstrame. – dijo.

Viktor y su subordinado se dirigieron entonces al gran salón del comedor. Pero incluso antes de llegar ahí, habían podido escuchar los gritos y golpes que Alec le propinaba a algún pobre desgraciado que no dejaba de rogarle que parara. Fue justo por eso que Viktor no se sorprendió para nada al entrar y encontrar una completa carnicería en su comedor. Los vampiros habían atado al humano de cabeza desde las vigas del techo, y habían hecho varios y profundos cortes en distintas partes de su cuerpo, provocando que se desangrara.

— ¡Dime lo que sabes! – grito Alec a la par que enterraba un cuchillo más en el costado derecho del hombre, quien no era otro más que Sam Jenkins, el mismo hombre que había apoyado a Connor cuando recién fue encarcelado.

— Por favor, ya-a te dije to-odo. – el hombre comenzaba ya a agonizar. – So-solo dijo que. . . Su nombre era, era Connor. Y que, que no era de aquí, pero no-o dijo de dónde. Solo. . . Solo se eso, por-por favor.

— ¡Mientes! – Alec iba a clavarle de vuelta el puñal, pero su padre le detuvo el brazo y con una sola pero siniestra mirada, le indico que se apartara. Y Alec lo hizo.

Algo de lo que había dicho ese hombre había resaltado mucho en la mente de Viktor. Ese nombre, él estaba seguro de que de algún importante lo había escuchado antes.

— ¿Dijiste Connor? ¿Estás seguro de que era su nombre? – pregunto Viktor.

El hombre levanto la cabeza con las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaban y asintió.

— Connor Ángel. – dijo. Los ojos de Viktor se abrieron como platos por primera vez en mucho tiempo. — Por favor, no-o q-quiero morir. – continuo rogando el hombre pero el vampiro ya no le estaba haciendo caso, estaba demasiado sorprendido como para distraerse del rompecabezas que se armaba en su cabeza. Ahora todo tenía sentido.

— ¿Padre? ¿Está todo bien?– pregunto Alec.

Viktor tardo un segundo en responder. — Si, si por supuesto. Termina con su sufrimiento y limpia todo esto para cuando vuelva ¿sí? – dijo, avanzando apresuradamente hacia la salida.

— ¿A dónde vas? – pregunto Alec, preocupado por no recordar la última vez en que su padre había lucido tan perdido.

— No es de tu incumbencia, has lo que te dije. – respondió Viktor sin detenerse ni un segundo para verlo ni nada. Simplemente continúo caminando hasta llegar a un ala poco conocida de la mansión. Ahí, uso su propio puño para romper un orificio en la pared falsa que ordeno construir, accediendo entonces a un elevador oculto. Sus enemigos e incluso amigos, le temían por ser uno de los hombres más inteligentes de la historia pero ninguno de ellos podría siquiera imaginar cuan listo era en verdad. Y es que cuando su hijo se encargó de usar su poder para dominar la tierra, él no había sido tan iluso para creer que duraría para siempre pues en cada imperio de la historia siempre había existido alguien que encontraba la manera de arruinarlo todo. Justo por eso, no solo se había encargado de eliminar a los oponentes más peligrosos; cazadores, brujas, señores demoniacos, todo aquel cuya voluntad pudiese representar un problema futuro fue asesinado pero hubo algunos a quienes no pudo destruir así que simplemente se encargó de encerrarlos, si, encerrarlos en una prisión impenetrable bajo las entrañas de su propio hogar. Una prisión que pensó nunca visitaría pero que dadas las circunstancias no podía evitar.

El nombre "Connor" por sí solo no se habría significado gran cosa, pero "Connor Ángel" ese era un nombre que la misma historia no podía ignorar, no cuando su padre era uno de los más viciosos y crueles seres que la maldición de la inmortalidad había creado en el mundo. Y justo era él, Ángelus a quien necesitaría para asegurar la victoria.

Viktor no era estúpido, sabía que Ángelus jamás se doblegaría antes su poder, esa era justo la razón por la que permanecía ahí encerrado (eso y lo que un par de años antes había intentado hacerle a su pequeño hijo). Pero también sabia, que si las historias eran ciertas, entonces tenía el incentivo perfecto en su bolsillo para doblegar al llamado "azote de Europa"

Las celdas estaban oscuras y apestosas, pero ese no fue ningún problema para que el vampiro original se abriera paso entre sus prisioneros y encontrara la celda adecuada. Al principio no pudo verlo, pero luego de un momento se dio cuenta de que su huésped se encontraba arrinconado en la profundidad de su encierro.

— Te dije que algún día serias tú el que vendría a buscarme. –se escuchó decir.

Viktor se acercó para recargarse en los barrotes y sonrió.

— Hola, Ángelus.

La figura se movió entre la oscuridad y un segundo después, el rostro sonriente del vampiro se recargo del otro lado de los barrotes. Estaba todo sucio y unos mechones de cabellos largos y grasientos caían frente a su frente pero ni siquiera eso era suficiente para opacar la belleza natural del hombre.

— Su majestad, ¿a qué debo el placer? – dijo lleno de ironía.

Por supuesto, Viktor se consideraba a sí mismo como el inventor del término, así que decidió seguirle el tono a la conversación. — Noticias como las que traigo no pueden ser tomadas a la ligera. – dijo.

— ¿Si? – Fingiendo falso interés — ¿Como cuáles? ¿Finalmente alguien te ha sacado el palo de tu apretado trasero? ¿O te metieron uno más grande? – y Ángelus estallo en carcajadas.

— Siempre tan elocuente con tus comentarios. – dijo, conteniendo sus fuerzas para no arrancarle la lengua por la forma en que le hablaba. — Me pregunto si tu hijo habrá heredado esa mala cualidad. – dijo, esperando provocar alguna reacción en el vampiro pero no hubo ninguna. Este seguía sonriendo como si no le importara.

— Pues sí lo hizo, no le sirvió de mucho. Hay una razón por la que está muerto ¿no crees?

Viktor se llevó una mano a la cien, exasperado. — Deja de mentir, Ángelus. Ambos sabemos que tu hijo sigue vivo. – dijo.

— ¿Que? – Ángelus se descoloco por un momento pero luego su risa volvió a resonar en cada rincón del lugar. — Jaja si esta es una especie de tortura que tienes planeada, déjame decirte que eres aún más idiota de lo que pensé. Si ese mocoso estuviera vivo, que no es así. No tendría porque importarme, de hecho yo mismo lo volvería a matar. – aseguro.

— Lo sé – ahora fue Viktor quien sonrió. No había estado para nada equivocado en que bajar ahí era el mejor camino a tomar. — Es por eso que he venido a hacerte una oferta.

Ángelus ahora sí que lucía confundido.

— De verdad no estas blofeando ¿Cierto? – pregunto.

— Por supuesto que no. . . — Viktor puso los ojos en blanco. El sujeto podría ser una leyenda en matanza pero no parecía ser la misma historia en cuanto cerebro. — Tendrás tu libertad y tendrás el honor de arrebatarle la vida a ese mocoso. – explico.

Ángelus no era tan tonto como la gente siempre pensaba, y sabía que la definición de la palabra "trato" siempre conllevaba dar algo también. Así que se cruzó de brazos y pregunto. — ¿A cambio de qué?

\- Resultados. – respondió de inmediato. – Quiero el cadáver de ese mocoso, y nadie puede saber sobre ello. Es lo único que pido ¿puedes cumplirlo?

Ángelus extendió una perversa sonrisa en su rostro. Pensando en lo divertido que iba a resultar ser todo el asunto.

...

Connor se pasó todo el rato en la esquina, llorando sin parar. Se sentía como el ser más ruin de la historia de la creación y es que haberse enterado de que su padre no tenía un ama, cambiaba las cosas de una manera que ni siquiera creyó posible. Pues eso significaba que su padre no había tenido la vida normal (o al menos, lo más parecido a eso) que había tenido en su mundo, y sobre todo, que el animal conocido como Ángelus habría de haber herido, matado o mutilado a un montón de personas inocentes. Y saber eso era tan doloroso, que ni siquiera tuvo ni un segundo para pensar en el dolor de su trasero.

Spike entro a la habitación unos 30 minutos después, su enojo seguía ahí pero al menos ahora podía concentrarse en encontrar la solución al problema.

— Vamos Connor, mueve el trasero. Tenemos que movernos. – dijo.

— No – murmuro Connor sin verle siquiera

— ¿Qué? – pregunto perdido. Pero luego recordó lo que Ángel solía decir sobre el chico "que podía aparentar ser el más rudo del mundo, pero en realidad solo era como un cachorrito perdido" bueno, quizás no eran esas las palabras exactas pero era la idea. Así que se acercó para tratar de reconfortarle. — Connor, sé que no es fácil pero. . .

— Merezco quedarme aquí, peor. . . merezco morir. – continuo diciendo el joven.

— ¿Que dices? – ahora sí que Spike estaba sorprendido y lo estuvo un poco más cuando Connor finalmente le miro. Con el rostro rojo y bañado en lágrimas.

— Condene a mi padre y hermano a vivir en un infierno. Yo no merezco algo mejor. – dijo a manera de explicación.

Spike quiso sentir pena por él, pero no pudo sentir más que desesperación.

— Por favor, Connor. No es hora de ponerse a lloriquear. – dijo lleno de ironía. — Si, lo has arruinado todo de la peor manera. Y justo por eso tienes la obligación de arreglarlo ¿me entiendes? – y le dio otra fuerte nalgada para hacerle ver que no estaba jugando.

La nalgada hizo a Connor reaccionar un poco, y finalmente subirse los pantalones mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con sus propias mangas.

— ¿Cómo se supone que voy a arreglar esto? – pregunto.

— Debes encontrar al demonio que concedió el deseo y hacer que lo revierta. – explico el vampiro. Connor arrugo el gesto, enfadado.

— ¿Crees que no lo sé? Cordelia. . . – ahí estaba de nuevo el nudo de su tristeza. – Ella. . . Ella me conto sobre el deseo que pidió una vez. Sé que su amigo ingles destruyo el colgante del demonio y arreglo todo, pero yo no conozco a este demonio. Ella, él, lo que sea, me engaño para darme su colgante y luego desapareció cuando llegue aquí. – explico.

Spike se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, pues ciertamente eso no era lo que esperaba escuchar. Se había pasado la media hora buscando con su visión mágica en la ciudad, pero sin conocer al demonio, fue imposible que encontrara algo.

— ¿La reconocerías si la vieras? – se escuchó preguntar a alguien. Ambos giraron la mirada y se encontraron con la chica de antes, la hermosa cazadora, que estaba apoyada en la puerta como si fuera la máxima autoridad.

Connor se sintió ciertamente intimidado por ella, pero se sobre puesto rápidamente para responderle. — No lo sé, quizás. Es que cambia de forma.

— ¿Pero y si no? ¿La reconocerías? – continuo pregunto la mujer.

— Si – respondió sin temor.

La joven compartió una mirada con Spike, como si estuviese diciéndole algo que solo el vampiro podrá comprender.

— Ni siquiera lo pienses Hope, es peligroso. – dijo escandalizado Spike, y Connor no pudo evitar tomar nota de que era la primera vez que escuchaba el nombre de la joven. Era Hope, el habría esperado un "Esmeralda" "Isabelle" o algo con más. . . estilo, pues Hope era demasiado ñoño para alguien tan fuerte.

— No tenemos opción. – dijo ella.

— ¿Opción de qué? ¿De qué están hablando? – Connor no podía más con los secretos.

— Ven conmigo. – indico ella y se apresuró a salir de la oficina y subir las escaleras hacia la segunda planta del edificio abandonado. Spike los siguió, impulsando su propia silla tan rápido como pudo.

— Dije que no Hope, es peligroso – dijo.

La joven puso los ojos en blanco y se detuvo a mirarlo. – Hoy en día todo lo es. – le dijo y apresuro más el paso. Connor miro a Spike, notando que la joven lo había dejado sin palabras, algo que en su realidad jamás habría pasado. Así que continuo siguiéndola hasta lo que según recordaba, solía ser el salón del taller de teatro de la escuela, solo que el colorido letrero de bienvenida que los niños habían puesto ya no estaba, algo que quizás le afecto el ánimo más de lo que hubiera querido pensar y la joven lo noto, solo que para ella su repentina tristeza debía significar algo más. – Ignora a Spike. Tiene buenas intenciones pero no está dispuesto a tomar el riesgo. – dijo.

Connor arrugo el gesto.

— Quizás es demasiado grande. – murmuro.

La joven dejo escapar una carcajada. — Yo corrí uno de esos al ir a por ti ¿Y acaso me ves llorando? – pregunto, Connor tuvo a bien negar con la cabeza. — Bien, entonces pórtate como un hombre ¿quieres? – y abrió la puerta del salón de teatro.

— Siempre lo hago, tu. . . – Connor se quedó callado, había tantas palabras que le gustaría decirle a esa joven pero todas sonaban como algo que un patán diría y considerando su más reciente lio. No quería parecer uno de esos. Así que entro al salón y contemplo la gran cantidad de ropa (la mayoría polvosa) que se encontraba ahí guardada.

— Hablo enserio. – dijo ella, quien ya buscaba a por algo entre la pila de desechos. — Iremos a uno de los lugares más peligrosos de la ciudad. Yo he ido sin problemas pero si tú no puedes adaptarte es casi seguro que nos maten. Así que ¿De verdad puedes dejar tus delicados modales aquí y ser un hombre de verdad?

Connor asintió, y decidió hacerle caso. Ella lo había pedido.

— Mientras no tenga que lucir como una puta barata como tú. . . – dijo.

— Mejor. – dijo la joven. Lejos de enfadada, orgullosa. — Pero cariño. Ni intentándolo podrías acercarte a este aspecto. – dijo. Connor sonrió para sus adentros pues sabía que ella tenía la razón y como que le agradaba que ella no tuviera ningún problema con su cuerpo. Era tan segura de sí misma que llamaba mucho la atención.

— Ten, póntelo. – exclamo la joven, dándole a Connor lo que parecía ser un chaleco de vaquero y un pantalón de cuero negro.

— No creo que. . . pues. . . – Connor no pudo evitar hacer muecas al darse cuenta de las dimensiones de la ropa que ahora sostenía. — Me quede. – murmuro.

La joven puso de vuelta los ojos en blanco. — Pues has que te quede. – dijo, tomando para ella misma algo de ropa y saliendo de la habitación de malos modos. — Niño idiota. – se le escuchó murmurar, pero a Connor ya ni siquiera le importaba que le insultara.

Era divertido escucharla haciéndolo.

Hope se vistió con un conjunto de cuero blanco platinado que sabía la haría resaltar de ser necesario en el lugar al que se dirigían. Y se encontraba guardando un par de navajas en el interior de sus botas de tacón alto cuando la voz de Connor le distrajo.

— ¿Puedo tener una de esas? – pregunto el joven, ella giro para decirle que no, pero la sorpresa de su aspecto le quito las palabras de la boca. Pues el chico había logrado meterse en los pantalones y aun que se notaba que le quedaban apretados, eso hacía que los músculos de sus piernas lucieran mucho más grandes y ni que decir de su bien delineado tórax, el cual destacaba gracias a que Connor se había retirado la camiseta y puesto únicamente el chaleco abierto. Una gran decisión.

— ¿Esta bien así? – pregunto Connor, realmente se sentía muy incómodo por estar vestido como si fuera el cántate de "Depeche Mode"

Ella se esforzó por no decirle que se veía muy sexy.

— Ya no luces tan patético. – dijo, volviendo mejor su atención a lo que estaba haciendo.

— Gracias, supongo. – respondió. Tomando el mismo un cuchillo de las manos de la joven y guardándoselo en el interior de su propia bota. La joven ni se molestó por lo que hizo, de hecho le agrado que tomara el control de esa forma pero jamás se lo diría.

— Al menos eres rubio y eso te dará puntos – le dijo.

— ¿Con quién? – pregunto Connor, no quería presumir pero si se trataba de seducir a alguna chica pues era el hombre indicado.

— Demonios. Les fascinan los chicos como nosotros. – continuo ella.

— ¿Que? – Connor estaba flipando. — ¿A dónde iremos exactamente? – exigió saber.

La joven solo sonrió, prefería que el chico esperara para ver la respuesta.

...

Luego del fiasco que había resultado ser la cacería de la noche anterior, Alec había estado evitando reencontrarse con su padre, pues no tenía las palabras ni el valor para mirarle a la cara y explicarle como un simple humano se había escapado de la que se suponía era la "Prisión máxima de la humanidad" Nadie lo había hecho nunca y se suponía que debía de haberse mantenido de esa manera, era su trabajo y había fallado. Así que se había mantenido ocupado interrogando (sin éxito alguno) a los demás prisioneros en busca de pistas que pudieran ayudar a establecer el escondite del misterioso fugitivo, cuando la campana que llamaba al desayuno obligatorio de los vampiros sonó. Él jamás comía con ellos, pero ese día deseaba poder hacerlo y así poder evitar la confrontación que tanto temía, algo que tampoco funcionaria más que para desatar la legendaria cólera de su padre. Así que suspiro, rindiéndose al destino que le tocaría y avanzo hacia el comedor privado de su familia. Su padre ya estaba ahí, sentado a la mesa y masticando algo.

— ¿Puedo pasar? – pregunto con timidez. Su padre continúo masticando lo que tenía dentro de la boca y asintió. Así que Alec entro, con la mirada clavada en la alfombra carmesí perfectamente pulida, y en la busca de algo apropiado que decir.

— Padre, yo. . .

— ¿Vas a decirme que lo sientes? – interrumpió con la voz más seria que tenía, lo cual hizo que Alec levantara instintivamente la mirada. — ¿Enserio crees que eso es suficiente? – continuo Viktor.

— No – Alec se había dado cuenta de que estaba en más problemas de los que había pensado antes. — Te falle, me pediste hacer algo y no pude cumplirlo. No merezco ser parte de tu familia, mucho menos tu misericordia, yo. . . – iba a decir que no era nada, pero no pudo terminar la frase debido a la fuerte bofetada que recibió entonces de su padre. Quien con el uso de su velocidad, se había puesto cara a cara con él.

— ¡Por supuesto que no la mereces! – Viktor le apuntaba la cara con el dedo, una clara señal de que estaba más que molesto. — Pero yo elegí dártela hace mucho tiempo y aun que ahora me arrepienta. . . – eso había dolido más que mil golpes, pero Alec no lo demostró. No quería parecer débil cuando su padre le reprimía. — No puedo simplemente asesinarte. – Alec sintió una mínima parte de alivio. — No cuando eso podría comprometer mi juicio ante esa muchedumbre de asquerosos demonios. – agrego.

Alec asintió con miseria, por supuesto que entendía que las razones de que su padre le perdonara la vida no era su amor por él, sino por el poder que controlaba.

— Juro que encontrare al humano, solo. . .

Viktor soltó una carcajada. — Tú no harás tal cosa. – declaro. — Ya tengo a alguien adecuado para la tarea.

Alec parpadeo varias veces sin poder dar crédito a lo que escuchaba. Su padre no era un hombre que confiara en muchas personas para llevar a cabo una misión tan importante, de hecho, él no confiaba en nadie.

— ¿A quién? – pregunto en un perdido murmuro.

— Eso no es de tu incumbencia. – respondió cortante.

Alec asintió de nuevo.

— Entiendo. – murmuro.

— ¿Lo haces? – el tono de Viktor sí que daba mucho miedo. — Porque hace demasiado que no pruebas tener la inteligencia ni mucho menos la audacia que pensé haberte inculcado. Ahora no te reconozco más, dejaste de ser un campeón para convertirte en un inútil hedonista, pero eso se acabó. – Alec le miro muy atento, listo para escuchar su pena como si fuera una capital. — De hoy en adelante no habrá más mujerzuelas ni cacerías estúpidas para ti. Tu consumo de sangre estará restringido a partir de este momento. – Alec asentía a todo sin mucho problema, hasta que escucho la última parte.— Y serás azotado cada día por los próximos 7.

Por un momento tuvo el impulso de hacer una mueca de dolor, pero logro controlarse a si mismo y mantenerse estoico, aunque en su cabeza ya podía comenzar a sentir el incesante dolor que sus nalgas tendrían en los próximos días. Una paliza de su padre era suficiente para no sentarse cómodamente por 2 semanas, 1 diaria seguramente iba a ser toda una tortura. Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer ya.

— Si padre. Lo que tú digas. – dijo en completo tono de obediencia.

— Bien, entonces sabes a donde ir. Me uniré a ti más tarde. – ordeno el vampiro. Alec lo miro sin entender por un momento, pues pensaba que al menos lo dejaría tener una última comida tranquila, pero una nueva mirada seria le dejo ver que estaba muy equivocado. Así que asintió y retomo su camino.

— Y Alec. . . – llamo Viktor, el chico giro una última vez en espera de encontrar alguna misericordia pero no fue así. — Mejor que estés listo cuando llegue. – advirtió.

El joven asintió, recordando que la definición de "listo para recibir tu castigo" en esa casa, no era otra más que esperar completamente desnudo e hincado en la esquina del cuarto de castigos (no le llamaban así oficialmente, pero era para ese propósito) que su padre tenía en la mansión.

— Sí señor. – murmuro y finalmente se fue.

Viktor se pasó una mano por el rostro, deshaciéndose de la frustración y decepción que ese chico le hacía sentir para recibir entonces a su orgullo, su pequeño chico. Quien despertó sin ningún conocimiento de lo ocurrido en las últimas horas, se puso su pijama negro y bajo como cada mañana (o al menos, lo que se sentía ser la mañana) al gran comedor, donde igual que siempre, su padre ya le esperaba. Enfundado en un traje azul marino esta vez, bien peinado y oliendo a colonia mientras se bebía la primera de varias tazas de O-Positivo que tanto disfrutaba.

\- Buenos días, papá. – dijo, acercándose rápidamente para darle un beso en la mejilla.

\- Buen día, pequeño. ¿Has dormido bien? – pregunto, asegurándose de acomodarle dulcemente los mechones de cabello rebelde que siempre se empeñaban en caer bajo su frente.

Demian asintió sonriente. – De maravilla.

\- ¿Si? ¿Seguro?

\- Muy seguro. ¿Y Alec? ¿Sigue dormido? – pregunto, pues cada mañana su hermano siempre estaba ahí también, tomándose su sangre.

La sonrisa de Viktor desapareció. – Tu hermano está castigado. – dijo, no pudiendo evitar notar la repentina preocupación en la mirada de su pequeño. Él siempre se preocupaba tanto por su hermano, que siendo el pequeño era digno de admirar. – Pero no te preocupes, no le voy a matar. – continuo.

\- Ok. - Demian esbozo una sonrisita, sin saber si debería estar o no agradecido por las palabras de su padre. Le amaba pero a veces también le temía, sobre todo cuando se trataba de su hermano vampiro, pues su padre siempre tendía a ser más duro con él.

\- Además, hoy tendremos un invitado en la comida. – prosiguió Viktor.

\- ¿Si? ¿Quién? – pregunto el niño, demasiado ocupado escogiendo con la mirada entre los varios manjares que la servidumbre había preparado aquella mañana, como para darse cuenta de que su padre no sabía cómo explicarle. – Por favor que sea El Diablo Azrael, la vez pasada que vino no pude. . .

— Buenos días, familia. – interrumpió una voz poco familiar para el niño, sin embargo, apenas voltear, se dio cuenta de que sí que conocía al dueño. Cabello oscuro, gran altura y ese estúpido rostro apuesto, no podía ser nadie más que Ángelus, el mismo vampiro bastardo que años antes había intentado asfixiarle mientras dormía. Debía de ser una broma o una maldita pesadilla. . .

— ¿De qué me he perdido? – pregunto el vampiro mientras se abría su propio lugar en la mesa y masticaba (innecesariamente) un pedazo de carne. Viktor no se podía creer su descaro, pero al menos estaba agradecido de que hubiese tomado un baño y se hubiera puesto mediamente presentable y cortado el cabello. Al menos así ya no tendría que ver ese horrible aspecto de vagabundo andando por toda su mansión.

Demian se cruzó de brazos, enfadado.

— ¿Y este crapuloso fantoche de dónde salió? – exigió saber.

Ángelus fingió un gesto de ofensa. — Oh, él bebe amaneció de mal humor. ¿Es que no le han cambiado su pañal? – se burló.

— Bastardo malnacido. – respondió Demian, con nada más que ganas de clavar el tenedor que sostenía en la cara de ese hombre. Sin embargo, a Viktor no le gusto para nada escucharle hablar así y le reprendió.

— ¡Demian!

— ¿Qué? Solo estoy diciendo la verdad. – dijo en su defensa, y completamente ofendido de que su padre no estuviera de su lado en ello. ¿Es que ya había olvidado aquella noche en que casi le mataba?

— Pues nadie te pidió que lo hicieras, jovencito. – reprendió seriamente. – Así que si no quieres que me levante y te castigue por los modales tan atroces que estas demostrando, guardas silencio y te pones a comer ¿entendido?

— ¿Y los modales a quien le interesan? – pregunto de malos modos, lo cierto es que la imagen del hombre que tenía delante tratando de asfixiarle cuando solo tenía 10 años, era mucho más aterradora que la de su padre enfadado. – No creo que este Maguarían de mierda sepa siquiera lo que significa eso. – agrego con tanta rabia que ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar bien ello, estaba cegado y eso mismo impidió que reaccionara a la velocidad de su padre. Quien en un parpadeo se levantó de su asiento, le tomo por el brazo y le inclino para darle unos rápidos y firmes azotes.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

— ¡Auuuuu! ¡Noooo! ¡Auuu! – grito desconsolado, pues su padre estaba usando mucha más fuerza de la habitual en su castigo.

— Te dije que te comportaras.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

— ¡Auuuu! ¡Lo hare! ¡Lo juro! ¡Lo hare!

— Bien – murmuro Viktor, dándole la palmada más fuerte en el centro del trasero y soltándole de su agarre. Tampoco tenía las ganas de dar un espectáculo delante de un hedonista bueno para nada como Ángelus. – Discúlpate y vuelve a tu asiento. – ordeno.

Demian apenas se sobaba el adolorido trasero pero no pudo evitar reaccionar.

— ¿Qué? – pregunto exaltado.

Viktor frunció el ceño, ya estaba empezando a cansarse de tener que repetirle todo a ese niño. – Has lo que dije jovencito. Discúlpate ahora mismo o voy a azotarte de la forma correcta aquí mismo. . .

— Jaja, pagaría por ver eso. – murmuro Ángelus.

— Cállate idiota, nadie te pidió. . . – pero Demian no pudo terminar la frase cuando su padre lo tomo por la oreja y comenzó a arrastrarle. – ¡Noo! ¡Lo siento, Papi! ¡Por favor nooo! – rogo el niño, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Viktor estaba furioso, tanto que simplemente se limitó a volver a sentarse en su lugar, bajarle el pantalón del pijama al chico y colocarlo sobre sus rodillas.

— Jajaja, mira que trasero tan bonito. — se burló Ángelus, nada le causaba más placer que ver a ese mocoso malcriado en aquella posición.

Con un rápido pero firme movimiento, Viktor se remango la manga derecha de su camisa y comenzó a azotarle. Demian ni siquiera intento meter las manos, pues sabía que eso simplemente haría a su padre rabiar más.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

— Papá por favor, es humillante. – murmuro Demian al borde de las lágrimas, dolor físico y humillación no eran la mejor combinación.

— Tu comportamiento es humillante. – SMACK SMACK SMACK — No voy a permitir. – SMACK SMACK – Que te comportes así con nadie. – SMACK SMACK SMACK – No sé por qué piensas que puedes olvidar tu educación de esa forma– SMACK SMACK – Pero eso se termina aquí, jovencito. – SMACK SMACK – No más palabrotas. – SMACK SMACK – Ni desobedecer a papá. – SMACK SMACK — ¿Entendido?

— Si snif snif Señor. – Demian lloraba ya a todo pulmón.

SMACK SMACK SMACK – Mejor que lo cumplas hijo. – SMACK SMACK — Porque no quiero hijos malcriados. – SMACK SMACK SMACK —Y si sigues así, no tendré más opción que. . . – SMACK SMACK – Recurrir a la vara — SMACK SMACK SMACK – Y darte un par de azotes cada noche hasta que recuerdes cómo comportarte. – SMACK — ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

Demian abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar, mejor dicho, imaginar que aquella amenaza fuera cumplida. La vara era el objeto que más odiaba en la vida, pues no solo dolía mucho si no que daba una picazón en la piel que era insoportable e imaginar sentir eso cada noche por un largo tiempo no era para nada placentero y eso le hizo llorar aún más.

— No, papi snif snif por favor no. – comenzó a rogar. — Seré bueno snif snif, lo juro. Seré bueno snif snif

Escuchar a su hijo llorar de esa manera le hacía sentir muy mal, pero Viktor siempre se había considerado a sí mismo como un buen padre y ser duro cuando era necesario, entraba en esa descripción. Así que dejo de azotar la parte superior de las nalgas del chico y se concentró en dar las últimas 10 duras palmadas en sus muslos.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

La paliza termino, pero Demian estaba tan sumido en su llanto y desesperación que ni siquiera pareció notarlo. Viktor quiso levantarlo y mecerlo para que se calmara, justo lo que hacía después de cada castigo, pero en ese momento no podía pues no quería dejarle ver a Ángelus cuál era su verdadera debilidad. Así que simplemente se quedó ahí, estoico hasta que el chico se enderezo por sí solo. Su rostro estaba bañado en lágrimas y sus ojos pedían a gritos un abrazo pero Viktor no se lo dio, solamente le dio un acuchón y le señalo la esquina. – Pantalones arriba, y te quedas ahí hasta que te llame ¿entendido?

Demian simplemente asintió, se acomodó la ropa y avanzo lo más rápido que pudo hasta la esquina. No quería seguir dándole un espectáculo al bastardo de Ángelus, quien ciertamente no dejo de reír en todo el rato.

Viktor no tardó mucho en fingir recomponerse y volver a su lugar.

— Lamento mucho el comportamiento de mi hijo. – dijo.

— Oh, está bien. El malcriado se lo merecía, incluso podría decirte que eres demasiado blando. Si fuera mi hijo ahora me estaría suplicando porque le matara. – dijo Ángelus.

— Claro, aprecio el consejo. – Viktor mentía, lo cierto es que encontraba completamente ofensivo que un monstruo como Ángelus se atreviera a darle consejos pero no podía decirlo, no cuando había cosas más importantes en juego. – Pero si te invite a comer no fue para que presenciaras este espectáculo, si no para que discutiéramos tu plan.

— ¿Mi plan? – Ángelus pareció perdido y Viktor aún más con esa respuesta.

— Si, tu plan para matar a tu hijo. – le recordó.

Ángelus extendió una sonrisa, tomo la taza de sangre que algún sirviente había puesto en su lugar y bebió un gran sorbo. – No tengo un plan – admitió. – Eso es para tontos.

— ¿Para tontos? – Viktor estaba flipando, ahora ya no parecía tan buena idea haber acudido a ese demonio. — ¿Entonces como piensas encontrar al chico? – exigió saber.

Ángelus volvió a sonreír. – Es mi hijo – declaro – Conozco perfectamente su olor. Solo necesito rastrearlo y voila, estará muerto.

Viktor no se podía creer el nivel de estupidez de ese vampiro.

— No, no, no. Necesito más que eso, necesito saber. . .

Ángelus puso los ojos en blanco y deposito la taza de vuelta contra la mesa. – Tranquilo, anciano. El chico estará muerto antes de que siquiera sepa quién lo mato.

Ángelus se levantó de la mesa y avanzo antes de que el tipo siguiera con lo que él consideraba "estúpida palabrería" pero no salió sin antes tener una última palabra con el chico del rincón. – Ouch – dijo, fingiendo una mueca de dolor. – Si yo fuera tú, pondría algo de hielo en esas nalgas que seguro deben arder más que el infierno.

Demian ni siquiera lo miro, pues supuso que quizás hacer eso le traería más problemas, además, ese bastardo se las pagaría. Con lo que acababa de escuchar ya tenía la suficiente información para no solo encargarse de impresionar a su padre (matando al chico ese del que todos parecían hablar) si no, de asesinar a ese gran cerdo de Ángelus. Si, esa sería una gran y dulce venganza.

Con Ángelus fuera de su vista, Viktor se permitió desplomarse. Solo esperaba que liberar a ese sujeto no fuera a traerle más problemas que gustos pues de lo contrario el sería el único que podría ponerle fin a su existencia, algo que quizás no sería tan malo si se le pensaba bien. Tomo un fuerte respiro y decidió terminar con el martirio de su pequeño.

— Ya puedes venir aquí, hijo. – ordeno.

— Si padre. – murmuro el chico y avanzo lentamente hasta su lugar en la mesa, hizo una mueca al sentarse pero no dijo nada más. Simplemente se puso a comer, después de todo, tenía que aparentar normalidad. . .

 _ *** Gracias a todos los que han continuado pendientes de esta historia, se que he tardado algún tiempo en actualizarla pero me ha tomado algún tiempo ajustarlo todo de la forma correcta. Tengo tanto amor y respeto por estos personajes que he creado que a veces no puedo simplemente escribir sin darle varias vueltas a lo que hago con ellos, así que espero que sigan aquí y que disfruten este capitulo y los que están por venir porque los he hecho con todo mi corazón para mi ustedes. Alejandra, gracias por tus mensajes en mis vídeos de YT, por supuesto que los vi, eres la mejor fan que he tenido. Cambien gracias a Romina, Gisela, y Limbert por sus generosos comentarios. Son geniales =**_ _ **)**_

 _ **Cassandra espero que estés leyendo esto, me ha dado tanto gusto volver a ver un comentario tuyo. Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo, tus palabras me indican que todo mi esfuerzo por estos trabajos ha dado frutos. De verdad, gracias.**_

 _ **Espero que disfruten tanto como yo mi interpretación de Ángelus, créanme es genial poder ser el malo de vez en cuando.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer y no olviden buscar mi canal de vídeos en You tube llamado "**_ CONTROLD_TV _ **" donde cuelgo vídeos sobre estas historias**_

 ** _Por favor Review!_**


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 9 (Donde todo comenzó para mi)**

Cuando Hope dijo que irían a "un lugar demasiado concurrido" Connor nunca se esperó que irían a un club nocturno de demonios. En realidad que conocía solían haber muchos de esos (sobre todo en Los Ángeles) pero nunca espero que siguieran existiendo, no con el estado en que el mundo entero parecía encontrarse. Mucho menos, esperaba que fuera uno tan grande y pomposo, con un millón de luces de neón que francamente desentonaban con el resto de la atmosfera triste que había.

Ambos jóvenes estaban subidos en un la azotea de lo que solía ser un edificio de renta, estaba muy alto pero aun así los dos eran capaces de ver a todos los demonios que entraban o salían del establecimiento. Ningún particularmente interesante la verdad.

— Todos los demonios en la ciudad vienen aquí. Si tú demonio de los deseos esta en algún sitio, es aquí. – aseguro Hope, que estaba muy concentrada en revisar que ningún demonio peligroso estuviese ahí dentro esa noche.

— ¿Cómo es que el mundo termino pero los clubs nocturnos siguen existiendo? — Connor no pudo evitar hacer la pregunta.

— Los malditos demonios los aman. – explico. — Escogen a los humanos más apuestos y los hacen trabajar aquí, algunos apenas y son adolescentes. Hago lo que puedo para matar a los demonios más perversos pero. . . siempre llegan más.

Por su tono, Connor pudo deducir que la joven no era tan fuerte como siempre aparentaba y no estaba sorprendido pues aunque ella fuese la cazadora, seguía siendo una humana y ver su mundo, su hogar convertido en aquel infierno debía de dolerle.

— Lo siento, seguro haces lo mejor que puedes. – le dijo.

Ella sonrió con tristeza.

— Lo mejor nunca será suficiente. Soy solo una, ellos un millón. – declaro.

Connor encontró entonces la oportunidad de conocer otra de las muchas respuestas que le atormentaban desde que despertó en esa oscura realidad.

— ¿Y eso. . . eso como paso? – pregunto.

Hope tomo un fuerte respiro.

— Es una profecía muy larga, yo. . .

— La profecía de la elegida. Una en cada generación. Si, la conozco. – interrumpió Connor, pero por la mirada que la joven le dirigió supo que no debió de haberlo hecho, pues solo la estaba confundiendo. Así que trato de remediarlo. – Pero es que escuche que solía haber un ejército de ellas. – agrego.

Hope asintió.

— Lo hubo pero. . . Viktor Blackthorne encontró la manera de quitarles ese poder. No se cómo lo hizo pero un día todas volvieron a ser normales, frágiles chicas que no pudieron defenderse del asedio de la oscuridad. Algunas murieron otras fueron capturadas como esclavas, incluso nuestra líder.

— ¿Buffy Summers? – inquirió

— ¿La conocías? – pregunto a la defensiva.

— No, pero escuche de ella. – y no era mentira. Desde que regresara a la tierra (luego de ser secuestrado por Holtz cuando era un bebe) el jamás había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a la que estaba seguro, era el amor de la vida de su padre. Eso le hizo pensar por un momento lo que este sentiría si ella ya no estaba. — ¿Ella también esta. . .?

— Muerta. Si, lo está. – declaro.

Connor hizo su mejor esfuerzo por no lucir culpable, que no la conociera y a veces le desesperara demasiado escuchar las historias de su padre donde pintaba a Buffy como "La campeona del mundo", no significaba que la quisiera muerta.

— Murió salvándome la vida. – continuo Hope. — Estábamos en Italia cuando Viktor nos encontró. Buffy trato de acabar con él pero es demasiado fuerte y yo no. . . No pude ayudarla y ella murió. Lo siguiente que supe es que yo era la única cazadora.

— El poder te escogió. – murmuro perdido pero de todas formas fue escuchado.

— Es lo que Spike piensa también. Pero no estoy segura, es decir. . . Seguro había alguien mucho mejor que yo.

— Si, seguramente sí. – respondió Connor a modo de bromo, y resulto pues Hope volvió sonreír de manera natural.

— Como sea. Viktor Blackthorne es responsable por esto. Y tu hermano le ayudo.

— Oh, ¿Escuchaste todo eso? – pregunto muy sorprendido, lo cierto es que todo ese tiempo había pensado que Hope solo le ayudaba por deber u honor, pero ahora se sentía completamente avergonzado con ella también y tenía la necesidad de darle alguna explicación. — Escucha yo lo. . .

— Si dices que lo sientes, te arrojare a la calle y son 15 metros. – advirtió ella para callarlo y funciono, pues Connor simplemente asintió. — Mira, eres un idiota. Pero no puedo juzgarte, no si tenemos una oportunidad de arreglarlo todo. Porque el mundo del que vienes es mejor que este ¿Cierto?

— Definitivamente – se apresuró a decir. — Digo, la contaminación es una mierda pero al menos podemos salir libres a pasear.

— ¿La semana de la moda en NY todavía ocurre? – exigió saber.

Connor hizo una mueca, lo cierto es que jamás le habían interesado ese tipo de eventos. — Uh, sí. Creo que sí. – respondió.

— Entonces es suficiente razón para mí. – declaro ella.

...

Hope y Connor se quedaron en el tejado del edificio de rentas por un rato más. Hasta que Hope estuvo segura de que no tendrían compañía peligrosa aquella noche y decidió que era hora de bajar para actuar.

\- Bien, esto es lo que haremos. – comenzó. - Entraremos ahí y fingiremos a ver estado todo el tiempo dentro. Es muy sencillo, solo debes bailar, evitar contacto visual con los demonios a menos que ellos te hablen pero sobre todo, debes parecer asustado.

Connor asintió a todo lo que dijo ella y finalmente torció una sonrisita.

\- No será problema. Estoy muy asustado. – declaro.

\- Es fácil. Podrán ser unos pervertidos pero siguen siendo unos idiotas que ni siquiera miran a la gente que trabaja aquí. No realmente.

\- ¿Has entrado muchas veces? – pregunto Connor.

\- Solo un par. Cuando es necesario. – dijo, y sin querer dar más detalles, se apresuró a llegar al borde del edificio y salto. Connor corrió también hacia allí, esperando encontrarla hecha puré en el suelo de la calle, pero no. Simplemente descubrió que se tenía que saltar para llegar a un piso más abajo, desde donde la escalera de incendios comenzaba. Así que negó con la cabeza y pego el salto.

Ya en la calle, Hope se dedicó a acomodar su ropa y luego hizo lo mismo con la de Connor, pero sobre todo, con su cabello.

\- ¿Qué haces? – exigió saber Connor, pues lo que más le molestaba en el mundo era que alguien se atreviera a tocarle el cabello como si fuese un perro.

\- Debes parecer interesante. – dijo ella, sin dejar de arrojar los mechones rubios de Connor de un lado a otro. – Ok, ya estás bien. – puso ambas manos sobre sus hombros. Quédate cerca de mí y no te mataran ¿sí?

\- Ok – titubeo Connor al responder, pero finalmente la siguió al interior del club.

El lugar era mucho más despampanante por dentro de lo que era por fuera. Luces de neón que lastimaban la vista estaban colocadas en cada rincón al que se mirara, había jaulas colgando del techo, y dentro de ellas había chicos y chicas semidesnudos, bailando o mejor dicho, temblando de miedo por los horribles demonios que tenían debajo, gritándoles y lanzándoles cosas para que se movieran más. Más allá, había un escenario con chicas bailando en tubos al ritmo de una canción de Rihanna cuyo nombre Connor no podía recordar, pero iba del tema del sexo también. Como fuera, decidió concentrarse en la misión y comenzar a buscar algún indicio del rostro de su amiga Maya por ahí, aun no podía creer que un maldito demonio se aprovechara de su cara dulce para engañarle y solo esperaba que la maldita no hubiera herido a la verdadera Maya porque de lo contrario, no solo le cortaría la cabeza por enviarle ahí, sino que además partiría todo su cuerpo en pedacitos y se lo daría de comer a los leones (si es que podía encontrar alguno)

Debía de haber unos 30 demonios diferentes ahí, la mayoría con aspecto horrendo así que Connor supuso que no sería muy difícil encontrar a una chica rubia, y pequeña pero desgraciada entre la multitud. Sin embargo, al poco rato de búsqueda, Connor pudo sentir un azote un trasero, giro rápidamente para ver al responsable. Encontrándose rodeado entonces por los asquerosos tentáculos de un demonio Gorniatch.

— Ugh, que asco. – dijo para sí mismo, y listo para hacer puré de demonio. Sin embargo, una sola mirada de Hope basto para recordarle que en ese lugar no era una persona con derechos, sino una simple posesión que cualquiera de esos bastardos podría tener con solo quererlo. Así que tuvo que calmarse y resistir el asqueroso toqueteo de los tentáculos.

Hope no pudo evitar reírse al ver a Connor en aquel predicamento, y aun que le encantaría haberlo dejado sufrir un poco más, fue lo suficientemente inteligente para recordar que estar ahí por mucho tiempo era peligroso y que Connor debía darse prisa en encontrar alguna pista. Así que recurrió al plan B, la seducción.

La canción de Rihanna termino, y algo de música electrónica comenzó a tocar. Así que Hope se deshizo rápidamente de su chaqueta negra, revelando su gran escote y su entallada falda plateada. A los demonios les gustaba mucho ese tipo de conjuntos así que no fue sorpresa que todos ellos la miraran como si fuera carne fresca, pero ella ni se inmuto, simplemente mantuvo el estilo mientras se habría paso hasta el escenario y hacia suyo uno de los tubos que había ahí.

Los demonios corrieron a ver su espectáculo, incluso el que acosaba a Connor, quien tampoco pudo evitar ver a la joven cazadora haciendo su espectáculo. Una parte de él quería sentirse asqueado por sentirse excitado por ella, pero era inevitable. Hope era una de las chicas más hermosas y sensuales que jamás hubiese visto y verla bailando, moverse como lo hacía en ese momento era todo un deleite para la vista. Sin embargo, aun cuando quería quedarse ahí para disfrutar del show, tuvo a bien recordar el objetivo de su visita y continúo recorriendo el local discretamente, hasta que finalmente el destello de una cabecita rubia le llamo la atención.

Si, era ella. Sentada ahí como si nada, bebiéndose una margarita (o algo parecido) en una de las mesas esquinadas del bar. Connor solo quería saltarle encima y arrancarle la cabeza a puñetazos, pero tuvo que conformarse con imaginarse haciéndolo e ir a hablar con ella.

— ¿Puedo sentarme? – pregunto.

La demonio dirigió su atención a él, y contrario a lo que Connor esperaba, ni siquiera se inmuto Simplemente le sonrió.

— Tardaste demasiado – le dijo, por su tono era evidente que estaba ebria.

— ¿Me estabas esperando? – ahora sí que Connor era el sorprendido.

— Sip – y tomo otro trago de su bebida. – Sabia que – estaba tan ebria que no estaba siquiera apuntando al rostro de Connor, si no al lado contrario. — Sabia que vendrías, tu bastardo malagradecido. Te cumplí tu deseo y ahora ya no lo quieres. Eres igual al resto.

— ¡Pues claro que no! – Connor estaba flipando. – ¡Yo no quería esto!

— ¡Claro que sí! ¡Tú lo dijiste! – ella también gritaba ya

— ¡Si pero no era enserio! – Connor daba gracias de que la música del bar estuviera tan alta que ninguno de los otros demonios se daba cuenta de su discusión. Aun así, prefirió calmarse y hablar civilizadamente. – Escucha. . . Lo que dije no era enserio, solo lo dije porque estaba molesto. Tú no debiste hacerme caso.

La chica se burló. – Claro que era enserio. – dijo. – Los deseos solo funcionan así, tú querías que pasara maldito niño rubio jajaja – su risa era verdaderamente desesperante, mucho más que verla tambalearse mientras se levantaba del asiento. – Tú lo deseaste y ahora te lo quedas. Esto. – extendiendo los brazos para simular todo el espacio. – Es lo que querías, de verdad lo querías y yo no voy. . . no voy a. . . – la mujer escupió. – No voy a deshacer nada más, nunca, nunca, nunca más. – y comenzó a tambalearse mientras trataba de dar un simple paso para irse.

Connor se pasó una mano por el rostro, buscando en su mente la mejor manera de lidiar con esa ebria. En otras circunstancias la golpearía y obligaría a hacer lo que quería, pero en ese momento no necesita violencia si no. . . Eso era.

— Espera. – le llamo, la joven ebria con los ojos ya cada vez más cerrados, giro a mirarle o mejor dicho, a mirar a los 4 Connor producto del alcohol. Lo cual favoreció un poco al joven, pues así ella vio sus lágrimas a una escala mucho mayor. – Por favor snif snif no me quiero quedar aquí. Fui un estúpido snif snif extraño a mi familia snif snif – Connor encontró mucho más fácil fingir el llanto de lo que había pensado. Quizás ver a su hermanito haciéndolo tantas veces le habían enseñado a lograrlo.

La chica tardo un segundo pero al final ella misma se soltó a llorar y se sentó de vuelta. Azotando su cabeza contra la mesa de forma muy graciosa. – Esta bien, no podría dejar. . . dejar a un chico tan guapo como tu aquí.

— Gracias, gracias. – Connor volvió a sonreír. De hecho se habría levantado para besarla pero realmente le daba asco su hedor a bebida.

— Sip, solo—solo un problema. – continuo ella. Alguien se acercó y dejo otro vaso de líquido verde (asqueroso realmente) sobre la mesa. Ella lo tomo y bebió un gran sorbo, o al menos lo intento, pues gran parte del líquido escurrió bajo las comisuras de la boca. – No podemos volver. – agrego entonces.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – exigió saber Connor.

El demonio azoto su rostro de vuelta contra la mesa y se soltó a llorar desconsolada. – No está mi amuleto. Snif Snif El. . . Esta con El. . .

Connor se levantó entonces y corrió a su lado de la mesa para sacudirla fuertemente y tratar de hacer que reaccionara. — ¿El? ¿De quién hablas? – exigió saber.

La mujer sonrió, como cualquier otro ebrio.

— Deseo. . . Objeto de. – murmuro.

— ¿Objeto del deseo? – pregunto Connor, pero no necesito de ninguna respuesta pues de alguna manera su mente lo descifro, y era quizás el peor descubrimiento que podría haber hecho. El objeto del deseo no podía ser nadie más que. . . su propio hermano.

...

El colgante verde que para Demian no era nada más que una esmeralda que su padre le había regalado, resaltaba sobre su pecho gracias a la luz del lugar en el que se encontraba. Y vaya que era un lugar bastante especial. Cuando empezó a seguir a Ángelus, jamás creyó que este le llevaría a un bar de putas de demonios, pero entre más lo pensaba, más se daba cuenta de que era el lugar adecuado para asesinarlo sin ser notado. Debía de haber unos 30 demonios ahí dentro, y en caso de que las cosas no salieran como quería siempre se podría culpar a cualquiera de ellos por la muerte del nuevo juguete de su padre. Si, era perfecto a decir verdad. Así que comprobó que la guadaña en su espalda estuviera bien enganchada a su correa y procedió a seguir a Ángelus al interior del sitio.

El vampiro parecía saber exactamente la dirección que seguir, y el chico solo esperaba que no lo estuviera guiando a alguna orgia de sexo con otros demonios pues todos los que estaba viendo en ese momento superaban con creces la definición de asqueroso y no quería siquiera imaginárselo teniendo relaciones con alguno o varios de ellos. Se sacudió la idea de la mente y rápidamente tomo asiento en una mesa vacía. Ocultándose así de los ojos curiosos que pudieran verlo mientras esperaba a por su oportunidad.

Ángelus sin embargo, no se detuvo ni un segundo. Arrebato una bebida del tentáculo de algún demonio estúpido, se la tomo e hizo una mueca de desagrado al comprobar que el pomposo idiota de Viktor había tenido la razón. Connor, el pequeño bastardo que había procreado con Darla estaba vivo y mucho más grande y fuerte que la última vez que lo había visto. A decir verdad ahora más que nunca se pareció mucho a su madre, y por eso disfrutaría el doble cuando le quebrara el cuello. Tomo la bebida de alguien más y se la volvió a beber para entonces contemplar el vaso vacío con una horrible idea en mente.

Connor estaba tan ocupado tratando de abrirse camino para llegar a la cazadora, que ni siquiera noto que le estaban siguiendo hasta que algo golpeo con fuerza su espalda. Entonces se giró rápidamente, pensando que algún otro demonio idiota lo habría golpeado y en efecto, así era. Pero no era un demonio cualquiera, sino su propio padre a quien tenía enfrente en ese momento.

— ¿Papá? – pregunto en apenas un murmuro, estaba tan sorprendido de verle que por un momento se olvidó de la cruel verdad y solo pudo pensar en correr para abrazarlo y decirle que lo sentía. Por suerte, o no tanta, su miedo por enfrentarle le hizo quedarse inmóvil, mirándole profundamente.

Ángelus sonrió como si estuviera feliz de verle. – Miren nada más. – exclamo, avanzando peligrosamente hacia el chico. – Pero si es mi muchacho, mi pequeño Connor en vivo y a todo color.

— Qué. . . ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – pregunto Connor, tratando de no sonar conmocionado pero sin ningún éxito real.

— Eso mismo debería preguntarte yo, hijo. Es que. – Ángelus soltó una carcajada pero no una feliz. – Cuando uno explota en pedazos, por lo general se queda. . . pues en pedazos. Así que imagina mi sorpresa cuando me contaron que andas por ahí, haciendo travesuras al gran jefe.

— ¿El gran jefe? – Connor hablaba más calmado ya. – ¿Ahora eres la perra de Viktor Blackthorne? ¿Tu precisamente?

— Tch, tch, tch pero que grosero. Parece que papi te la tendrá que lavar la boca. – dijo y Connor reacciono justo a tiempo para esquivarlo cuando este salto para golpearlo. – Buen truco chico. Pero la fiesta ya se acabó. – agrego, poniendo su rostro en modo vampiro.

Connor realmente no quería enfrentarlo pero no tenía ninguna otra elección, no si realmente pretendía componer lo que arruino. Así que se cerró los puños y se lanzó de lleno a la pelea. Connor intentaba dar puñetazos en cualquier parte del tórax del vampiro pero este se movió tan rápido que fue imposible siquiera rosarlo. Luego, en un rápido movimiento Ángel detuvo su brazo en el aire y le dio un puñetazo tan fuerte en el pecho que lo hizo retroceder y le derribo.

El alboroto hizo que alguien detuviera la música y los demonios girasen para ver el espectáculo.

— ¡¿Ustedes que miran?! – grito Connor enfurecido. Se levantó para contratacar, pero Ángelus esquivo los golpes a su rostro de la misma manera que antes. Ambos giraron en el mismo espacio, hasta que Ángelus le tomo el brazo, tiro de él hacia el frente y luego lo arrojo hacia atrás con tanta fuerza que le hizo atravesar medio bar, hasta caer justo detrás de la barra.

— Jajaja – Ángelus soltó una enorme carcajada y se aproximó a la barra. – ¿Lo ves hijo? Ahora papi te tendrá que castigar. – exclamo, dando un enorme golpe a la barra mientras asomaba la cara hacia abajo, solo para comprobar que Connor ya no estaba ahí.

Connor apareció a su lado en un segundo y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara. — ¡Tú no eres mi padre! – le grito, trato de darle otro puñetazo igual de fuerte pero Ángelus le tomo el brazo con ambas manos y le derribo. Tirando fuerte de su agarre, haciendo a Connor gritar mientras su clavícula se separaba del hueso radio.

El brazo de Connor se habría roto por completo de no haber sido porque alguien enredo un látigo en el cuello de Ángelus y tiro de él. Obligándolos a ambos a arrastrar por el suelo hasta quedar separados finalmente. Ese alguien, no había sido nadie más que Hope quien en ese momento salto desde el escenario hasta llegar con los chicos.

— ¿Quién demonios eres tú? – exigió saber Ángelus con dificultad, pues la joven seguía tirando del látigo con demasiada fuerza.

— Soy la chica que te pateara el trasero. – dijo, luego se dirigió hacia Connor. — ¿Estas bien? – le pregunto, pero esa distracción le valió para que Ángelus usara sus piernas y la derribara de una patada. Entonces él se libró del látigo y se levantó.

— Las perras como tu son el mejor almuerzo. – dijo, listo para lanzarse sobre la chica y despedazarla, sin embargo no contaba con que un nuevo contendiente saldría de la nada y se le subiría en la espalda. Ahorcándole con una mano mientras que con la otra tiraba de su cabello con una fuerza sin igual.

— Aahahahaha – gritaba Demian sin dejar de golpearlo, lo que hizo que Ángelus le reconociera en un instante.

— ¡Quítate de encima mocoso! ¡Quítate! – gritaba, pero el niño estaba tan perdido en su propia sed de sangre que no solo no escuchaba razón alguna, si no que ni siquiera pudo prever que el vampiro se dejara caer hacia atrás. Aplastándole.

— ¡Arg! — rugió Demian.

Ángelus no tardo ni un segundo en levantarse de vuelta.

— ¿Tu qué demonios haces aquí? – exigió saber.

— Vine a matarte. – exclamo Demian, y con un rápido movimiento se levantó del suelo. Ángelus intento encajarle un puñetazo pero fue rápido para esquivarlo y usar la parte de la cuchilla de la guadaña para rajarle el pecho.

Ángelus rugió como una bestia herida y retrocedió.

— Maldito mocoso, ¡ya verás! – grito.

Connor, que había estado tirado en el suelo debido al dolor de su brazo, reacciono justo a tiempo para lo que estaba pasando. Su hermanito estaba ahí, en peligro y sin pensarlo más se arrojó hacia Ángelus y lo golpeo la cara. — ¡Aléjate de él! – le grito.

Demian retrocedió, sin entender porque ese extraño le defendía.

— Hijo de verdad que. . . – Ángelus se masajeaba la mandíbula, ese último golpe de verdad le había dolido. — ¡Sacas lo peor de mí! – dio un puñetazo en cada lado del rostro de Connor, pero este ni siquiera se inmuto, no cuando perder significaba dejar que su hermano continuara en riesgo, así que al tercer puñetazo, Connor le sostuvo el puño y le quebró la mano de un tirón.

— ¡Argg! – rugió el vampiro justo antes de que Connor le quebrara el cuello con un simple movimiento.

— Y tú sacas lo peor de mí. – comento Connor. Lo único que quería hacer en ese momento era clavarle una estaca y terminar con el asunto, pero no tenía la suficiente fuerza para hacerlo. Después de todo, ese hombre seguía siendo la viva imagen física de su padre. Así que mejor se giró para ver al conmocionado niño que tenía ahí a lado. — ¿Estas bien? – le pregunto.

Demian miro a Ángelus y luego al chico, y asintió. — Si, pero tú no lo estarás. – dijo, Connor le miro sin entender pero luego le vio levantar esa cosa roja y afilada sobre su cabeza, y entendió que estaba por atacarle.

— ¡Espera! – le grito, levantando sus manos para protegerse instintivamente, sin embargo, en ese momento un sonido resonó en el club y Demian cayó de bruces contra el suelo. Pues Hope acababa de noquearlo con una charola de bebidas. — ¡¿Estás loca?! ¿Porque le pegaste? – exigió saber Connor. Ahora pensaba que Hope estaba completamente loca, golpear demonios estaba bien ¿pero a niños? Eso jamás.

— De nada – exclamo ella llena de ironía.

Probablemente los dos habrían seguido la discusión de no haber sido por la siguiente nueva interrupción. — ¡Ustedes! – se escuchó gritar a alguien. Los dos giraron y encontraron a un demonio Serparvo (con sus horribles y afilados dientes de fuera) apuntándoles con un arma. — ¡No se muevan! – indico

— Tenemos que irnos. – dijo Hope, y le lanzo la misma charola con la que había golpeado a Demian, mientras salía corriendo sin más. Connor ni siquiera lo pensó, simplemente se agacho y recogió al niño del suelo para correr fuera también.

— ¡No los dejen escapar! – grito el demonio, pero solo un par de ellos salieron corriendo para perseguirlos pues todos los demás estaban ya demasiado ebrios o simplemente no tuvieron ningún interés en ayudar a detener a los criminales humanos.

Una vez en la calle, Hope se apresuró a abrir el portal para escapar, giro para decirle a Connor que saltara primero pero se llevó una enorme sorpresa al ver que llevaba cargando al inconsciente chico en sus hombros.

— ¡¿Qué demonios haces?! – exigió saber

— No lo voy a dejar aquí.

— ¡Es el hijo de Viktor! ¡Harás que nos maten! – grito ella.

— ¡Es mi hermano maldición! – le grito Connor, estaba comenzando a desesperarse de que la gente olvidara que ese pequeño niño era su hermano. — Es mi hermano y no lo dejare ¿entiendes? – reafirmo con su mejor tono de "no está a discusión."

— ¡Ahí están! – se escuchó gritar a un demonio de los que les perseguían.

Hope no estaba para nada de acuerdo en lo que sucedía, pero no tuvo más opción que vivir para pelear otro día. — Como quieras. – dijo, cruzando el portal. Connor aferro el agarre alrededor de las piernas de su hermano y la siguió.

 _ *** Gracias a todos los que han continuado pendientes de esta historia, lamento mucho estar tardando en publicarla. La historia hace tiempo que termine de escribirla y ahora trabajo en la siguiente parte que esta resultando ser. . . bastante emocional. Tengo que confesarles que no la estoy pasando bien, lucha contra una depresión y una ansiedad muy grande que a veces me jode los días pero lo intento, de verdad me vendría bien tener algunos amigos si alguien quisiera, pueden encontrarme en facebook con mi nombre real "Efren Soto" alias Jeff, pero si no. . . igual les agradezco mucho por leer esto, por dejarme compartir un poco de mi con ustedes. Son geniales chicos.**_

 ** _Por favor Review!_**


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO 10**

Spike se sintió muy aliviado cuando vio la luz del portal abrirse en uno de los muros. Dejo el libro de magia en el que había estado investigando una forma de rastrear demonios, y se apresuró a llevar su silla hasta la apertura. Llegando justo a tiempo para ver a su chica cruzar, sana y salva.

— Han vuelto, empezaba a creer que. . . – las palabras se le fueron de la boca en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que Connor llevaba cargando en un hombro. — ¡Bloody hell! ¡¿Porque trajiste a ese mocoso a mi casa?! ¡¿Es que eres un idiota o que te pasa?! – exigió saber, pero el chico ni siquiera le volteo a mirar, simplemente continuo caminando en otra dirección. Algo que Spike no permitiría, así que le siguió con la silla.

— ¡Connor! – le grito más enfurecido que nunca.

— ¡Ya te oí, demonios! – le grito de vuelta, mirándole por fin. — Lo traje porque aun que ustedes lo haya olvidado, el sigue siendo mi hermanito. – explico.

— No lo es.

— ¡Si lo es! ¡Claro que lo es! – Connor no recordaba haber estado tan enojado antes.

— ¡No grandísimo idiota! – Spike también había perdido el temple ya. — En este mundo no es más que el hijo del gran villano y tanto como es seguro que tienes mierda en el cerebro es seguro que ese sujeto lo vendrá a buscar aquí.

— ¡Me importa una mierda que venga! Es más, ansió que lo haga y así podre hacerle pagar lo que le hizo a él. – y se dio la vuelta y continuo avanzando. Entre más lejos estuviera en ese momento de esas personas, estaría mejor.

Spike miro a Hope en busca de respuestas.

— A mí no me mires. No soy su niñera. – dijo y también se fue.

Spike estaba flipando, ¿pero qué demonios le pasaba a la juventud en esos días?

...

Aun con todo el pesar, Alec había obedecido al pie de la letra las órdenes de su padre. Entro a la habitación de este y accedió a un pequeño cuarto que su padre mantenía oculto a un costado de su habitación. No era muy grande, pero lo suficiente para que su padre se entretuviera castigando a cualquier súbdito que lo mereciera en completa privacidad. La pared norte estaba llena de varas, palas, cepillos y otros artefactos con los que su padre podía implantar un castigo en la espalda o posaderas de cualquiera. Era curioso, pero en más de 100 años a su lado, jamás le había preguntado a Viktor porque escoger un castigo tan mundano cuando era el hombre más viejo y poderoso de la historia. Un hombre que sin duda podría hacer más que golpearte en el trasero.

Estuvo contemplando la pared de instrumentos por unos minutos, hasta que estuvo finalmente listo para despojarse de toda su ropa y asumir la posición indicada. Ósea, hincado en el suelo de la esquina con las manos sobre la nuca. No estaba seguro de si alguna vez su pequeño hermano había sido llevado ahí para ser castigado, pero esperaba que no, pues imaginarlo en su puesto era por mucho peor que estar ahí.

Alec no llevo la cuenta de cuánto tiempo transcurrió, pero no pudo evitar estremecerse un poco al escuchar el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y cerrándose tras él. No tuvo que mirar, pues sabía muy bien que era su padre.

Viktor contemplo a su hijo por un momento, recordando la primera vez que lo había visto en la vida. Cuando no había sido nada más que un chico guapo, de cabellos cobrizos que se moría por una patética infección humana durante una de las guerras más grandes que el mundo hubiera conocido. En ese entonces pensaba haber elegido bien, a un soldado digno de continuar con su nombre por generaciones pero en ese momento, no podía sentirse más que equivocado y defraudado. Así que se despojó de su saco negro, lo colgó en una percha y procedió a aflojarse la corbata y a remangarse las mangas de la fina camisa gris que llevaba puesta. Luego estiro los brazos y tiro de un cable de soporte que había mandado colocar especialmente para aquellas ocasiones.

— Levántate y ven aquí. – ordeno seriamente. Alec tomo una última respiración profunda, dejando el pudor de estar desnudo aun lado y obedeció. Avanzando lenta, pero firmemente hacia su padre. — Extiende las manos. – ordeno Viktor. El chico lo hizo de inmediato, dejando que su padre enredara la cuerda en sus muñecas, entonces no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño grito. Viktor sonrió. — Quema ¿no es verdad? – pregunto orgulloso por su gran hazaña de bañar las cuerdas en agua bendita, pero el joven estaba muy concentrado en mantenerse tranquilo ante aquel inesperado dolor. — Te hice una pregunta. – presiono el vampiro. Alec apretó los labios y se esforzó por darle la respuesta.

— Si, padre. Quema.

— Bien, es la idea. – termino de anudarle las muñecas y tiro del extremo opuesto de la cuerda, subiéndole los brazos y dejándole parado en apenas las puntas de los dedos de sus pies. Una posición bastante incomoda a decir verdad.

Viktor se dio la vuelta entonces, avanzando hacia la pared norte y pasando las manos sobre algunos instrumentos. No era la primera vez que castigaba a Alec de aquella forma, pero si era la primera en que se planteaba enseñarle una verdadera lección. — Como vamos a pasar mucho tiempo aquí por los próximos días, tendremos tiempo de usar muchas de estas cosas. Pero por ahora. . . – estiro la mano hacia la parte superior y tiro de una gruesa pero bien formada pala de madera oscura. — Esta servirá

Alec entre cerro los ojos un momento, por si sola, aquella pala lucia verdaderamente rígida y mucho más dolorosa que las varas con las que su padre solía disciplinarlo. Pero al ver que Viktor la mojaba con el agua bendita, se dio cuenta de que la palabra "dolor" probablemente se quedaría corta para lo que estaba por sufrir.

— Hoy voy a asegurarme de que entiendas que la palabra fracaso no debe existir en esta familia. – exclamo el hombre.

— Si, padre. Lo hare. – murmuro nervioso, mientras le veía colocarse tras su espalda.

Viktor hecho una rápida mirada al trasero expuesto de su hijo, buscando el punto medio en el que comenzaría a azotarle. — Mejor que si – le dio una fuerte palmada con la mano primero para que relajara los músculos. — Porque hijo. Esto no va a ser bonito. – aseguro, dejando entonces que la pala cayera con fuerza sobre el centro de sus nalgas.

El sonido de la madera contra la piel fue opacado por el gruñido de su hijo, quien ese momento comenzaba a sentir un horrible ardor en la piel. El agua bendita era como acido para la piel de los vampiros, pero ni siquiera eso fue suficiente para obtener un poco de misericordia de su creador.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

— ¡Arggg! – el rugido de Alec fue mucho más grande que el primero.

— Lo siento, ¿demasiado suave? – Viktor levanto la pala un poco más que antes, aumentando la fuerza del siguiente golpe. Alec grito entonces, intentando que su cuerpo se moviera pero no podía, sus músculos estaban paralizados por el dolor. – Te dije que ibas aprender una lección hoy, hijo. . . – Viktor levanto la pala aún más alto, buscando darle un monumental azote pero tuvo que detener su mano en el trayecto, debido a que la puerta de su preciado cuarto fue abierta bruscamente.

— ¡Tu! ¡Maldito estirado! – entro gritando un enfurecido Ángelus

— ¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí? — exigió saber Viktor, también enfurecido pues desde siempre había dado la orden a su personal de no dejar entrar a nadie a sus aposentos sin previo anuncio. Entonces, un vampiro más vestido en traje negro entro corriendo.

— Lo siento, señor. No pudimos detenerlo. – dijo.

— ¡Largo! – grito Viktor, arrojando la pala de madera hacia Ángelus, pero este la esquivo con un rápido movimiento.

— ¡No! – grito el otro vampiro.

— ¿Osas desafiarme? – Viktor mostró su rostro de vampiro, pero lejos de asustarse, Ángelus le hizo frente con una sonrisa desafiante.

— ¿Que vas a hacerme? – pregunto entre dientes. — ¿Colgarme de las pelotas y azotarme como a este niño bonito? – se giró y dio un fuerte azote en el trasero del ahora muy avergonzando Alec, pero se llevó una sorpresa al sentir el dolor de vuelta en su propia mano — ¡Argg! – grito, mirando su palma quemada y luego de vuelta al vampiro. — ¡¿Es agua bendita?! ¡Eres perverso! – exclamo muy ofendido.

Viktor dio un amenazante paso hacia él, pero lo único que logro fue que su otro sirviente saliera corriendo de la habitación.

— ¿Qué demonios quieres aquí Ángelus? tienes un trabajo que hacer.

— Y casi lo logro ¡Pero el malcriado de tu hijo lo jodio todo!

— ¿Que? – Viktor miro desconcertado entonces a Alec, sin poder entender como podría haber causado algún otro problema cuando llevaba buen tiempo encerrado en esa habitación.

Ángelus puso los ojos en blanco, notando su confusión.

— No hablo de este, idiota. Si no del mocoso. – aclaro.

El rostro de Viktor paso por varias emociones, pero la confusión seguía prevaleciendo. — Eso no es posible. Demian jamás sale de aquí sin mi permiso. – dijo muy seguro de tener un control total en al menos uno de sus hijos.

Ángelus sonrió, disfrutaría mucho hacerle ver su error. — Pues suma eso a su lista de travesuras. – dijo, mostrándole entonces un colgante con una gema verde muy llamativa que había logrado quitarle del cuello al muchacho durante su pelea.

Los ojos de Viktor se abrieron como platos al verla, por supuesto que siempre reconocería la gema que una vez había regalado al amor de su vida, y luego cuando murió, entrego a su hijo. Así que se la arrebato de un jalón.

— ¿De dónde lo sacaste? – exigió saber, resguardando la gema en su bolsillo.

— Se le cayó al mocoso, mientras jodía mi plan. – hizo un gesto con las manos de simular estrangular a alguien. – ¡Arg! Estuve tan cerca de arrancarle la cabeza a mi bastardo hijo cuando el tuyo salió de la nada y me golpeo con esa. . . – hizo una mueca, tratando de recordar el nombre del arma pues estaba seguro de que durante su tiempo con la estúpida alma, la había visto antes. Pero no pudo recordar más que la persona que la sostenía. — Esa cosa de la cazadora.

— ¿Que? – Viktor no hubiera creído en eso tampoco, pero la piedra en su bolsillo le demostraba que su hijo era mucho más ingenioso de lo que pensaba. — ¡Ese mocoso! ¡Lo voy a matar! – grito enfurecido.

— Ja pues si no lo haces tú. Lo hare yo. – murmuro con gracia.

— ¡Cállate! – le grito, pues sabía que era bastante capaz de cumplir su amenaza, luego tomo un respiro, buscando calmarse. — ¿Sabes en donde está ahora?

Ángelus se encogió de hombros.

— Seguramente con mi bastardo y su sucia cazadora.

— ¿Cual cazadora? no existen más. – dijo con un poco de miedo en su voz, pues de ser cierto. No solo implicaba que su hijo estaba en peligro, si no todo su plan. Una cazadora era suficiente para acabar con todo lo que había trabajado.

Ver ese nivel de conflicto en el vampiro más antiguo de la historia, hacía sentir a Ángelus como el amo del mundo. — Seguro que querrás asesinar a quien te dijo eso porque me tire a una demasiado tiempo como para no reconocer otra cuando la veo. – comento.

— Cazadora, zorra o lo que sea. Estará muerta. – se escuchó decir a otra voz. Viktor se giró entonces para ver a Alec, quien había roto la cuerda que le sostenía ya buscaba su ropa para volver a vestirse.

— No te dije que podías soltarte. – dijo con enfado.

— No me importa – exclamo Alec, empezando a ponerse de vuelta los pantalones. — Mi hermano está ahí fuera con nuestros enemigos. Puedes golpearme más tarde, ahora tenemos que ir a por él. – dijo con tanta decisión en su voz, que Viktor no solo estaba sorprendido y molesto, también un poco orgulloso.

— Uh. El niño tiene agallas. – se burló Ángelus, pero todos lo ignoraron.

— Oh claro que te seguiré golpeando, niño insolente. . . – advirtió Viktor, aceptando en su fuero más íntimo que él muchacho tenía la razón aquella vez. — Pero será después de traer a tu hermano de vuelta a casa. – concluyo.

— Bien. – Alec se puso de vuelta la camisa y los zapatos. — Reuniré algunos vampiros para que nos acompañen. – dijo, saliendo rápidamente de la habitación para arreglarlo todo. Ahora no le importaba ni el dolor, ni la muerte, solamente le importaba que la única persona que amaba en el mundo estuviera a salvo y haría sufrir a aquellos que lo impidieran como nadie jamás había sufrido.

— ¿Crees poder encontrar a tu hijo de nuevo? – pregunto Viktor a Ángelus.

— Ja por supuesto. ¿A caso tú no eres capaz de encontrar al tuyo? – pregunto con cierto reto en la voz, pues algo le decía que por muy poderoso que Viktor parecía ser, no compartía la misma conexión estúpida que el compartía con el bastardo de su hijo. Esa sería otra cosa en la que el siempre sería mejor que un antiguo.

...

Contrario a lo que Hope y Spike pensaran, Connor no era un idiota y sabía que ese chico al que había encontrado no era su hermano. Al menos no en forma de ser, pues físicamente (aun con todo ese gel en el cabello y ropa cara) seguía siendo el mismo chico tonto que se reía de las mejores escenas en las películas de acción, pues las creía "demasiado fantasiosas para ser algo real" oh, lo que daría Connor en ese momento por tener a ese chico ahí atado, por escuchar sus quejas y comentarios de niño inmaduro. Le extrañaba y ahora más que nunca estaba seguro de que perdería la razón si jamás lo volvía a ver. Así que para aliviar ese sentimiento, se quedó sentado en la orilla del viejo salón de carpintería, contemplando al chico que ya hacia atado en una silla para protección de todos.

El problema vino cuando Demian finalmente comenzó a despertar, y Connor ni siquiera supo que decir o cómo reaccionar.

— Ho— Hola. – titubeo.

El niño levanto la cabeza, haciendo una mueca de dolor antes de pasar a la de confusión. — Quien. . . donde. . . – entonces se dio cuenta de que no conocía ni al sujeto ni el lugar que tenía delante y entro en pánico. — ¿A dónde demonios me trajiste? ¡¿A dónde?! – exigió saber.

Connor se arrodillo junto a él. — Shsh está bien. Estas a salvo aquí yo. . .

— ¡Y una mierda! – Demian se dio cuenta entonces de que estaba atado a una silla y comenzó a tirar de sus ataduras con fuerza. — ¡Me secuestraste! ¡Maldito Magurrian! ¡Suéltame! – exigía.

— ¿Que? – pregunto Connor, pues no estaba seguro de estar entendiendo todas las palabras en el léxico de su hermano.

El niño frunció el ceño, era lo más enfadado que Connor le había visto nunca.

— Suéltame en este momento o te juro que mi padre vendrá y te hará pedazos. – dijo.

— ¿Si? Dudo mucho que pueda. – reto Connor, levantándose de su lado.

Demian levanto la silla en un arranque de furia, pero no pudo liberarse de sus amarras y eso le hizo rabiar. — ¡Arggg! ¡Déjame ir! ¡Te matare! ¡Te matare! – gritaba.

Connor no puedo evitar soltarse a reír, pues era como estar viendo un berrinche de grandes proporciones frente a sus ojos. Lo que comprobaba su teoría, Demian podía lucir como todo un estirado con aquella ropa, pero en el fondo seguía siendo un niño.

— ¿De qué te ríes? ¿Osas reírte de mí? – exigió saber el niño, su odio por ese chico rubio aumentaba con creces a cada segundo.

Aun así, Connor no pudo dejar de reír. — Disculpa es que jajaja escucharte hablar así de. . . Creído, es muy gracioso

— ¡No soy creído! – exclamo muy ofendido. — Soy el hijo de. . .

— De un mentiroso psicópata. – le interrumpió de inmediato. Era hora de ser serios.

— Calla, tú no conoces a mi padre. – demando. Era muy obvio que estaba acostumbrado a que todo mundo le obedeciera, pero Connor no se lamentaba en lo más mínimo por ponerlo en su lugar.

— Oh lo hago. – afirmo. — Es un mentiroso, Demian. Solo te ha manipulado para conseguir lo que quiere en este mundo y lo siento, porque fue mi culpa que lo hiciera pero voy a arreglarlo.

— ¿Estás loco? – El niño le miraba como si de verdad lo estuviera. — ¿Porque hablas como si yo tuviera que entenderte? – cuestiono.

— No tienes. Pero lo harás. Pronto. – dijo, no pudiendo evitar sacudirle el cabello como solía hacer su padre muy a menudo. La diferencia fue que el chico movió la cabeza con brusquedad para evitarlo.

— ¡Deja de tocarme pervertido! – exigió.

— ¿Pervertido? – Connor se sintió ofendido con dicha insinuación. — No yo no soy. . .

— Quieres abusar de mí. ¿Cierto? – continuo diciendo.

— ¿Que? – Connor estaba flipando. — ¡No! ¡Claro que no! – se apresuró a decir.

— Entonces suéltame. ¡Suéltame! – continuo gritando el chico. Lo hacía tan fuerte que Connor no tuvo ninguna otra opción más que buscar un trapo viejo y amordazarlo para que se callara. Y dado los últimos temas que quería tocar, quizás fue lo apropiado para los 2.

 _ *** Gracias a todos los que me han enviado mensajes, ya me siento mejor =) y tratare de seguir en la linea.**_

 _ **Espero que les gustara este capitulo, a mi me encanta personalmente escribir las escenas entre Demian y Connor porque son tan diferentes que su dinámica es muy especial. Incluso en este otro mundo.**_

 ** _Por favor Review!_**


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO 11**

— ¿Siquiera encontraron a la demonio? – preguntaba Spike por enésima vez, aun no se podía creer que Connor hubiese llevado a la misma muerte hasta su casa.

Hope, no dejo de hacer lo que fuera que estaba haciendo para responderle.

— Si, vi a Connor hablando con ella en el club.

— ¿Y porque no la trajeron a ella entonces? – exigió saber.

— Eso debes preguntárselo a Ken.

— ¡Demonios! – Spike arrogo un par de libros de un viejo mueble al suelo. – Ese chico está completamente perdido y si no hacemos algo va a lograr que nos perdamos también y no podemos. . .

— ¿Confiar en mí? – se escuchó preguntar a Connor que iba entrando a la habitación y no estaba para nada sorprendido de que aquellos 2 estuvieran hablando de él. – Miren, lamento haberme enfadado hace rato. – y era verdad. – Pero no lamento en lo más mínimo haberlo traído conmigo, yo. . . – Spike puso los ojos en blando pero Connor lo ignoro y continuo. – Yo sé que ustedes no lo entienden, pero me he pasado el último año de mi vida cuidando de ese chico y cuando lo vi ahí, en problemas. . . me di cuenta de que no importa que él sea el anticristo o como lo llamen en este mundo. Él es así por mi culpa, lo último que podía hacer era cuidarle, en especial cuando Ángelus. . .

— Woh, woh, woh. – interrumpió Spike. — ¿Acabas de decir Ángelus? – pregunto, rogando de verdad que su oído estuviese comenzando a fallar.

— Si, él apareció en el club. – respondió Connor

Spiker palideció más de lo habitual.

— ¿Y no se les ocurrió mencionarlo antes? – exigió saber.

Hope finalmente dejo lo que hacía y presto atención al 100 a la conversación.

— Lo siento, Spike. Debí contártelo. – le dijo. Connor estaba sorprendido de escucharla hablar así, pues cualquiera diría que estaba realmente arrepentida, algo que no era para nada propio de la chica ruda con la que había pasado toda esa aventura.

— Por supuesto que debiste contármelo. – dijo el vampiro e impulso su silla para salir de la habitación. Era obvio que más que enojado, estaba asustado.

— ¿Pero qué le pasa? – pregunto Connor, pues ese no era el Spike que conocía.

Hope suspiro, claramente se sentía culpable.

— Es difícil para él porque fue Ángelus quien lo puso en esa silla. – dijo.

Connor estaba muy sorprendido por eso, y no pudo hacer más que pasarse una mano por el rostro. — Qué. . . ¿Qué paso? – pregunto titubeante.

— No lo sé todo. Spike nunca habla de ello. – respondió Hope. – Solo que Ángelus fue tras nosotros cuando intentábamos huir de Italia. Spike lo enfrento y cuando lo encontramos. . . bueno, ya sabes.

Connor tuvo que apoyarse en un viajo mueble para no caer. Aquello era demasiado para digerir, pues en muchos sentidos cerraba el circulo de la arruinada vida de su padre y hermano. Spike solía ser (indirectamente) uno de los mejores amigos de su padre, la persona que llevaba más tiempo conociéndole en la vida y que Ángelus lo hubiera lastimado no solo era horrible, si no también muy cruel. Y todo era su culpa.

Pese a haber estado enfadada con el joven, Hope pudo notar su pesar y decidió darle el empujón que necesitaba para sobreponerse. – Es por eso que no podemos fallar, Connor. Debemos encontrar el amuleto del demonio y destruirlo. Solo así arreglaremos todo lo que salió mal aquí.

— El amuleto. – Murmuro. Escuchar aquello hizo que Connor recordara. Tantas emociones en las últimas horas le habían hecho olvidarse de lo verdaderamente importante. – ¡El amuleto! ¡Sé dónde está el amuleto! – exclamo con repentina emoción.

— ¿Dónde? – exigió saber la joven.

— Ella. . . ¡La demonio dijo que él lo tenía! – y salió corriendo para regresar a donde el chico, sin dar siquiera la oportunidad a la chica de procesar la información o hacer alguna pregunta pues sentía que era su responsabilidad y solo suya recuperar el artefacto.

Así que volvió al salón de carpintería, donde su hermano seguía luchando ferozmente por romper las amarras de sus brazos. Algo que sería imposible, pues Connor era muy bueno haciendo nudos y además, era cuerda demasiado gruesa como para romperla.

— Deja de jalarte así. Te cortarías la muñeca antes de romper esas ataduras. – dijo.

El chico dijo algo, pero debido a la mordaza fue completamente imposible entenderle siquiera una palabra. Así que Connor se acercó y se la quito de la boca.

Demian le escupió entonces a la cara.

— Prefiero morir antes que seguir en este asqueroso lugar. – declaro pero Connor estaba muy ocupado limpiándose la cara para ponerle atención.

— ¡Puaj! ¡¿Pero qué demonios pasa contigo?! ¡Eso fue muy grosero! – le grito.

Demian se burló.

— ¿Si? Pues azótame. – le reto.

— ¿Sabes qué? No es una mala idea. – respondió, haciendo el ademan de sacarse el cinturón como su padre lo haría en una situación así. Por supuesto, no iba a hacerlo, solo quería asustar al chico pero su reacción fue mayor a la que esperaba.

— ¡No! – grito Demian muy asustado. — ¡Por favor no! ¡Hare lo que quieras! ¡Lo hare!

Connor frunció el ceño al no entender porque reaccionaba con tanto miedo, pero supuso que al final eso le beneficiaria. — Necesito saber una cosa y necesito la verdad. – dijo, el chico asintió. — ¿Alguna vez has visto un colgante muy llamativo? creo que es verde como un jade. – explico.

Demian hizo su mejor esfuerzo por ocultar que sabía de lo que ese joven le hablaba, pues un jade en un colgante muy llamativo no era algo que se encontrara todos los días. Mucho menos en su familia, y sabía que si lo entregaba aun a cambio de su libertad, su padre jamás le perdonaría. Así que trato de inventar una excusa.

— Uh, mi padre tiene muchas joyas en casa es difícil. . .

— Necesito que pienses. Esta joya es muy especial. – repitió Connor.

— Pues. . . – su mandíbula tembló, lo único que quería era regresar a su casa antes de que su padre lo notara y se molestara, pero se esforzó por no flaquear. — No, no recuerdo ninguna que valga tanto la pena. – dijo, pero fue en su voz donde Connor encontró algo bastante familiar. Ese pequeño titubeo que su hermano siempre tenía cuando mentía.

— ¿Seguro? – presiono.

— Sí, sí. Lo juro. – respondió el chico, dándole a Connor la confirmación que quería. Quizás estaban en otra realidad, pero el niño seguía usando las mismas expresiones para mentir, las mismas que había usado la vez que había robado 10 dólares de la cartera de su hermano y había fingido no saber nada, o la vez que había sin querer había usado la camisa de su padre para limpiar la mesa de la cocina y fingió no tener conocimiento de porque estaba llena de manchas de comida. Eran las mismas, y Connor estaba determinado a sacarle la verdad.

— Bien. – fingiendo creerle. — ¿Quieres un poco de agua? parece que la necesitas. – dijo, el chico simplemente asintió y el salió de la habitación. Su plan era simple, observarlo unos minutos a ver como se comportaba a solas, cosa que no tardo demasiado pues pronto el niño bajo su cabeza y uso su mandíbula para tirar de algo. Una cadena que sujetaba algo por debajo de su camiseta.

— ¡Te atrape! – grito Connor, volviendo de un brinco a la habitación. — ¿Tú tienes el colgante? ¿Cierto? – dijo muy emocionado.

— No, no sé de qué hablas. – Demian seguía empeñado en proteger lo que para él era "un recuerdo de familia"

— ¿No? – pregunto lleno de ironía y llegando hasta él. — ¿Y entonces esto? – pregunto, tirando de la cadena para sacarla de su camiseta, esperando relevar así el colgante pero lamentablemente no fue así y lo único que revelo fue una simple cadena. — No, no, no. ¿Dónde está? – exigió saber exasperado, pues sus esperanzas de poner el mundo de vuelta en su lugar se acababan de esfumar.

Demian miraba sorprendido la cadena vacía. — No—o lo sé. – titubeo, mientras su mente se encargaba rápidamente de recordar la última vez que sostuvo la piedra. — Yo lo traía colgado en ese bar, yo. . . Por favor, tienes que soltarme para que lo encuentre o mi padre, el me. . . – su voz se cortó y un par lágrimas escurrieron bajo sus mejillas. Pues su mente ahora le mostraba lo que su padre haría si regresaba a casa sin el amuleto.

Connor tenía sus propios malos pensamientos con que lidiar, pero ni siquiera eso le impidió ver el miedo que su hermano sentía por ese hombre. — ¿El qué? – exigió saber.

Demian se mordió los labios, pues no quería contarle a un extraño los métodos de disciplina tan peculiares que enfrentaba en casa.

— Por favor. – murmuro con el corazón en un puño y aun que a Connor le hubiese gustado dejar el tema, su sobreprotección de hermano mayor no se lo permitió.

— Él te ha hecho daño. ¿Cierto? – pregunto, aunque ciertamente no necesitaba una respuesta para saberlo.

— Solo intenta educarme, es mi padre. – murmuro perdido Demian, pues esas eran justo las palabras que su padre había dicho a un par de demonios que una vez habían visto como le azotaba en el comedor por un pequeño desacuerdo sobre el almuerzo.

— ¡No! ¡No lo es! – grito Connor, enfadado y exasperado por ver que su hermano de verdad se creía esas tonterías.

— ¿Que— Que dices? – exigió saber al instante.

Connor tuvo que tomar una respiración para buscar calmarse, sabía que había hecho mal en decirle aquello al niño pero no podía pasar un segundo más sin decirle.

— Lo siento pero es la verdad. – y se inclinó para secarle las lágrimas con sus propios pulgares, algo que antes había hecho ya. — Ese miserable no es tu padre, Demian. Solo ha estafo mintiéndote para que le ayudes a controlar el mundo. Tu verdadero padre. . .

— ¡Mientes! – el niño retiro su rostro con enfado y brusquedad. — ¡¿Porque quieres engañarme?! ¡Yo no te he hecho nada! Ni siquiera te conozco. – exclamo, en su mirada no había nada más que enojo y confusión. Las dos cosas que Connor precisamente jamás le quiso provocar.

— Lo hago porque yo. . . Yo soy. . . – Connor quiso gritarle en ese momento que él era su hermano, una de las personas que más le querían en el mundo y que haría que todo estuviera bien de nuevo, pero sin el amuleto, ya no estaba seguro de poder cumplir esa promesa y eso hizo que comenzara a llorar. — ¡Arg! – chillo y salió corriendo del salón.

Connor la emprendió a golpes entonces contra la pared. Se sentía frustrado de no poder ser siquiera honesto con el chico, no porque fuera demasiado complicado explicarle la situación, sino porque aun cuando era un malcriado de lo peor, lo último que quería hacer era verlo sufrir. Y verlo llorar no estaba ayudando a hacer las cosas mejor, mucho menos lo haría él que un vampiro rompiera una de las ventanas del instituto y entrara al pasillo para golpearlo por sorpresa.

Connor se estampó contra el muro debido al impacto del golpe pero reacciono rápido para sacar el cuchillo que llevaba guardado en la parte de atrás de su cinturón y cuando el vampiro trato de golpearlo de nuevo, se movió rápido y le corto la garganta tan profundamente que lo asesino.

— ¡Hope! – grito entonces.

— ¡Connor! – la joven llego corriendo, agitada. – Están aquí. – declaro.

Ambos compartieron unos segundos la mirada antes de mirar al exterior a través de la ventana rota, viendo entonces a la docena de sombras que se encontraban al otro extremo de la calle. Esperando.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – pregunto Hope.

Pero Connor no respondió de inmediato, pues estaba muy concentrado manteniéndole la mirada al líder de aquel ejército. Viktor Blackthorne, justo el miserable ser a quien quería hacer picadillo en ese preciso momento. Y Viktor por supuesto que lo noto.

— Creo que yo debería ir primero. — comento Alec

Ángelus soltó una carcajada. – Si claro. Niñito, yo soy el que entrara ahí primero y hará pedazos a todos esos idiotas. – le dijo.

Alec puso su rostro de vampiro. – Soy más viejo y fuerte que tú. – dijo.

— ¿Quieres probar? – le reto Ángelus, y seguramente se habrían enfrascado en una pelea por su ego, de no haber sido por la interrupción de Viktor.

— ¡Suficiente! – les grito. – Ustedes. – señalando con la cabeza al pequeño ejército de vampiros que llevaban. – Entren ahí, encárguense de la cazadora. – los vampiros asintieron y se dirigieron al lugar. – Ángelus tu encárgate de tu viejo amigo, William el sangriento.

— Sera un placer. – dijo el vampiro y se unió al resto de los vampiros en el camino. Finalmente había llegado la hora de ajustar cuentas con el descendiente más molesto que alguna vez había tenido.

Viktor miro muy serio entonces a su hijo.

— No puedes fallarme esta vez. Si algo le pasa a tu hermano por tu debilidad. . .

— No fallare. – declaro de inmediato. Lo que más le enfadaba del asunto era que su padre pusiera en duda la lealtad que él tenía para con su hermano, pues estaba seguro de que su lazo con él era incluso más fuerte al que tenía con su padre. Así que puso su rostro de vampiro y desapareció con su velocidad aumentada.

Viktor desabotono sus mancuernillas de oro, las puso en su bolsillo y entonces el mismo avanzo. Iba a ser una larga tarde.

 _ *** THE WAR IS COMING!**_

 ** _Por favor Review!_**


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO 12**

Hope y Connor no habían esperado a ver movimiento en la calle para comenzar a moverse por su cuenta. Ambos habían comenzado a tener un mal presentimiento en sus entrañas lo que significaba que Viktor Blackthorne era un enemigo mucho más peligroso de lo que alguno había podido pensar, pero eso a Connor no le importaba, no mientras tuviera el hacha que sostenía en ese momento.

— Tienes que usar uno de los portales para sacar a Spike de aquí. – murmuro.

Hope, que estaba buscando a por una espada en el viejo baúl de armas, le miro como si estuviera completamente loco. – No puedo dejarte solo. – le dijo.

— Tienes que hacerlo. Esta es mi batalla, ni Spike ni tú pidieron estar en el medio. Y yo no pienso hacer que los maten, ya tengo suficientes de esas en mi consciencia. . .

— Pero Connor. . . – Hope trato de sujetarle el brazo, pero él no se dejó.

— Solo vete Hope, si no es por ti al menos hazlo por Spike. El ya perdió demasiado. – declaro. Ella frunció el ceño, molesta por que tuviera el atrevimiento de decirle que hacer pero al final, toda esa rabia se convirtió en compasión. Ahí estaba ese chico extraño, preocupándose por ella y un vampiro bueno para nada cuando incluso su vida era mucho más valiosa que la de cualquiera de ellos. Así que ni siquiera tuvo que pensarlo para lanzarse sobre él y besarlo.

Fue solo un corto momento, pero Connor estaba seguro de que era al menos el segundo mejor beso que alguien le hubiese dado nunca. — Eso fue. . . – decidió seguir el estándar de su "relación" y responder con ironía. – No tan asqueroso.

Ella sonrió

— Lo mismo digo. – respondió y finalmente dejo la habitación.

Connor tardo un segundo en darse cuenta de que quizás era la última vez que la había y que quizás debería haber dicho algo mejor para despedirse. Así que salió para buscarla en el pasillo pero lo único que encontró fue al vampiro que le había aprisionado antes, estorbándole el paso.

— Tu otra vez. – murmuro enfadado y avanzando peligrosamente hacia él.

El vampiro también avanzaba, listo para enfrentarlo. No era necesario que dijera nada, pues en sus ojos se podía notar la cantidad de odio que sentía por Connor quien encontró necesario seguir hablando.

— Mi pelea no es contigo, puedes irte y te perdonare la vida.

El vampiro soltó una carcajada.

— Lastima que tú no puedas tener la misma opción. – dijo, lanzando el primer golpe pero Connor fue mucho más rápido para esquivarlo y darle su propio puñetazo. El vampiro rugió y comenzó a lanzar patadas a lo ninja, obligando a Connor a ir retrocediendo en el pasillo para esquivarlas.

...

Hope se encargaba de empujar la silla de Spike a la salida más próxima que encontraran pues supuso que abrir un portal dentro de la escuela sería algo demasiado arriesgado, pues cualquier enemigo podría fácilmente cruzarlo con ellos. Así que lo mejor era alejarse y hacerlo discretamente.

— ¿Por qué cargas esa cosa? Es basura. – dijo la chica al darse cuenta de que la enorme ¿Hacha? Que el chico cargaba antes en el bar, ahora iba bien sujeta entre los brazos de Spike.

El vampiro no se había podido resistir a tomarla, al principio había pensando que era una ilusión de su mente pero tras tocarla con sus propias manos, se dio cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba en realidad y no pudo dejarla atrás. No cuando quizás era el último recuerdo existente de la mujer que amo. Sin embargo, no le mostro su dolor a Hope, solo su confiada sonrisa.

— No tienes idea de lo que estás hablando, pequeña. Esto es. . . – iba a explicarle rápidamente lo poderosa que era el arma cuando un par de vampiros saltaron frente a ellos. Hope se movió rápido para patear a uno y golpear al otro, luego y sin pensarlo demasiado, tomo el arma de las manos de Spike y uso la afilada punta para asesinarlos.

Hope miro a Spike, muy impresionada.

— Es perfecto. – dijo, sin comprender del todo de donde había salido aquella repentina sensación de poder y euforia que sentía en el interior.

— Fue hecho para la cazadora, para ti. – explico Spike.

Hope tenía un millón de preguntas en ese momento, pero realmente ninguna respuesta le importaba. Jamás antes se había sentido tan poderosa y eso era lo único importante, en especial ahora que el resto de grupo de vampiros se abalanzaba sobre ellos para asesinarlos. Con esa arma en sus manos, sabía que no podrían hacerlo así que sin ningún temor, comenzó a darles batalla, estacando a unos y partiendo a la mitad a otros.

Spike no era un cobarde, pero sabía que le daría más problemas que ventajas a la chica y por eso se alejó de la batalla lo más que pudo. Sin embargo, pronto fue levantado de la silla y arrojado contra un contenedor apestoso de basura.

— ¡Bloody Hell! ¡Apesta a carne podrida aquí! – exclamo muy ofendido.

— Jajaja – la risa de Ángelus era muy peculiar. – Pues entonces podríamos decir que estas en casa. Tu también eres un pedazo de carne podrida ¿no crees, Willy?

— Es Spike. – rugió enfadado. – Y si has venido aquí para matarme. . .

— Jajaja ¿matarte? – lleno de ironía. — Querrás decir, hacerte un favor porque amigo, lo que tú tienes aquí no es vida, digo, ni siquiera tienes un pene ¿o sí?

— Pues en eso estamos iguales. – respondió con odio.

Pero Ángelus lejos de encontrar ese comentario ofensivo, lo encontró como la respuesta más estúpida que pudiera haberle dado. – Oh, vamos Willy. Hasta un adolescente retrasado tendría mejores insultos.

— ¿Si? ¿Y qué te parece si dejamos los insultos de lado y pasamos a la acción?

— Seria genial, pero ¿Qué tipo de acción podría ofrecerme tu? ¿Un paseo en tu sillita? Jajaja

— ¡Spike! – Hope llego corriendo para apoyar a su amigo en la emboscada en la que parecía encontrarse, pero Spike le extendió una mano para que no se acercara.

— ¡No! – indico. – Regresa adentro y ayuda a Connor.

— Pero él. . .

— Hazlo, estaré bien. – aseguro, y aun que Hope no quería hacerle caso realmente y partir a la mitad a ese maldito vampiro. La mirada que Spike le dirigió le dejo ver que tenía un plan y que era lo mejor confiar en él y seguir sus instrucciones, así que simplemente asintió con la cabeza antes de salir corriendo de vuelta a la lucha que nunca debió de haber abandonado.

Spike le sostuvo la mirada al vampiro.

— Estas muerto. – exclamo Ángelus.

— No. – Spike sonrió. – Los dos lo estamos. – agrego.

Ángelus le miro sin entender pero luego sintió que no podía mover un solo musculo.

— ¿Qué demonios? ¿Cómo haces esto? – exigió saber.

— La brujita. – Spike se quitó el parche de la cara, revelando la cuenca vacía de su ojo, la cual ahora brillaba incandescentemente. – Ella me dio un regalo antes de que tu nuevo amo la asesinara y ahora es tiempo de que lo use.

Ángelus comprendió por la picazón en su piel que ese rayo creciente en el cuenco de Spike no era luz mágica, si no luz solar.

— ¡Idiota! ¡Morirías si lo haces! – expreso.

Spike extendió aún más su sonrisa. – Si es el precio para cavar con tu miserable, existencia. Estoy bien con ello.

— ¡Espera! ¡No! – fue lo último que Ángelus pudo gritar antes de que la luz se extendería por completo y su cuerpo se viera en vuelto en las abrazadoras llamas.

...

Viktor pudo ver todo lo acontecido en el perímetro pero no intervino. Supuso que al final todos y cada uno de los demás eran desechables, incluso Alec, a él no le importaba realmente si vivía o moría, no cuando en los últimos tiempos se había vuelto una gran decepción. Lo único que en verdad le importaba en ese momento era el otro, el único hijo que siempre contaría para su juicio así que se abrió paso por la escuela sin ningún problema y lo encontró. Atado en una silla como si fuese un simple mortal indefenso y no la criatura más poderosa que el mundo había conocido.

— Papá. – murmuro el niño apenas verlo. Su voz era una combinación de sorpresa, alegría y temor.

Viktor asintió y se apresuró a quitarle las amarras de las manos. — ¿Estas bien? ¿Esos simios te hicieron algo? – pregunto.

— No, estoy. . . estoy bien. – murmuro y apenas estuvo libre se levantó de la silla, con intención de darle un abrazo a su padre pero lo único que recibió fue una fuerte bofetada que resonó en todo el instituto.

— Padre, yo. . . – Demian se esforzó por no sonar quebrado por el dolor que el golpe le estaba causando en la mejilla, pero Viktor no le dejo hablar, y le dio otra bofetada en la mejilla contraria esta vez.

— No tienes idea de cuan decepcionado estoy de ti ahora. No solo te pusiste en peligro a ti mismo, sino a todos nosotros. ¿En qué demonios pensabas? – preguntaba Viktor sin dejar de sacudirlo con fuerza.

— Solo. . . Solo quería impresionarte. – logro decir el niño sin poder controlar más sus lágrimas, que empezaban ya a escurrir bajo sus mejillas.

— Pues fue todo lo contrario, hijo. Solo me has demostrado que eres un estúpido niñito que por lo visto necesita mejor límites y voy a empezar a ponerlos ahora. – dijo, desabotonando el broche de su cinturón para entonces sacarlo de sus pantalones.

— Papá, por favor yo no. . .

— Shsh – le mando a callar de inmediato. Una vez que tomaba una decisión, no era un hombre fácil de cambiar de opinión. Castigar al chico en ese lugar en lugar en vez de esperar a llegar a casa, reforzaría el mensaje de quien tenía el control. Así que busco una silla sin reposabrazos y se sentó. – Ahora ven aquí. – le ordeno.

El niño no se movió, solo se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos en un débil intento de cubrir su desesperado llanto. Su padre jamás le había golpeado con la correa, pero sí que lo había hecho con su hermano y realmente no quería imaginar cuanto dolería esa experiencia.

— No me obligues a ir a por ti, jovencito. Porque eso será mucho peor. – advirtió.

Demian no se podía creer la crueldad con la que su padre le trataba y eso llevo a su mente a considerar por primera vez la posibilidad de que ese chico extraño de antes tuviera la razón y que Viktor no fuese en realidad su padre. En su mente de niño, eso era la única explicación viable a por que era tan cruel y no lo pudo callar.

— Tú no eres mi padre. – murmuro.

Viktor por supuesto que lo escucho, y estaba más que sorprendido. Escuchar aquellas palabras eran el peor temor que por 15 años espero nunca se hiciera realidad.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo, jovencito? – pregunto en su mejor tono de ofensa.

— Es. . . ¿Es cierto? ¿No lo eres? – titubeo Demian al preguntar.

— Por supuesto que lo soy. – Viktor encontraba todo el sentido en seguirle mintiendo. Después de todo, ambos tenían la misma sangre corriendo por sus venas y sobre todo. . . él le amaba, a su propia y dura manera pero lo hacía. — ¿Qué clase de insolencia es esta? – se levantó de la silla y fue a por el chico, dándole otra bofetada pero mucho más leve que las anteriores. Luego lo tomo por los hombros y lo sacudió. – Yo soy tu padre, y vas a dejar de cuestionarme y desobedecerme. No importa cuántas veces tenga que hacer esto. – Lo arrastro de vuelta a la silla y lo puso sobre sus rodillas, azotándole fuertemente con el cinturón en las nalgas.

TST TST TST TST TST TST TST TST TST TST TST TST TST TST TST TST TST TST TST TST TST

— ¡Paraaaa! ¡Por favoooooor! ¡Papá! ¡Paraaaaa! – rogaba desesperado y lloroso. Sin duda, aquella era la peor paliza que su padre le había dado en la vida y no estaba completamente seguro de que este tuviera la intención de detenerse alguna vez.

Lo que Demian no sabía, era que sus gritos hicieron eco en todo el edificio. Llegando así hasta los oídos de los 2 jóvenes que aun pertenecientes a dos realidades diferentes, le consideraban un hermano y tenían el instinto de protegerlo.

— ¡Demian! – grito Connor desesperado, empujo al vampiro contra el que luchaba con sus fuerzas para quitárselo de encima y correr, tratando de volver a su hermano pero el vampiro se recompuso rápidamente y se lanzó sobre él, abrazándose a sus piernas y derribándolo en las escaleras al segundo piso.

— ¡Suéltame Bastardo! ¡Suéltame! – Connor gritaba y pateaba pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles para lograr soltarse.

— ¡Secuestraste a mi hermano! – grito el vampiro, subiéndose encima de Connor y golpeando en el rostro con todas sus fuerzas. — ¡Bastardo! ¡Te hare pagar! – gritaba.

Connor logro subir las manos para proteger su cara hasta que se lo quitó de encima. Entonces se levantó de un brinco y le pateo la cara con todas sus fuerzas.

— No tengo tiempo para seguir con esto. – dijo, pues los gritos de su hermano seguían escuchándose, como si ese malnacido de Viktor lo estuviese torturando o peor matando.

— ¡No te acercaras a mi hermano otra vez! – grito el vampiro, trato de saltar para volver a capturar a Connor pero esta vez no pudo, pues el látigo de Hope se enredó en su tobillo y ella tiro fuerte de él. Derribándolo.

Connor compartió una mirada con la joven. Confundido, pero sobre todo agradecido.

— ¡Ten! – Hope le lanzo la guadaña a Connor, quien no tuvo ningún problema para atraparla mientras giraba en el aire. No sabía porque, pero el mismo podía sentir que no era un arma común. — Acaba con ese malnacido. – agrego ella.

Connor asintió y continuo corriendo arriba.

— ¡Suéltame perra! – grito Alec

Hope sonrió y le pateo el rostro de nuevo antes de soltarle. Había esperado demasiado para partirle la cara a ese maldito. A uno de los vampiros más sádicos de los que había escuchado hablar. . .

...

Connor corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le dejaron, y se sorprendió mucho al llegar a la puerta del salón de carpintería y ver a su hermano siendo azotado (y no torturado como pensaba) sobre las rodillas de ese sujeto. Y aun cuando no estaba en completo desacuerdo en que ese malcriado tuviera lo suyo, su lado sobreprotector prevaleció a su consciencia y sin pensarlo más se lanzó sobre Viktor Blackthorne. Derribándole (y a su hermano) con un sorpresivo empujón.

El vampiro impacto contra el suelo pero se enderezo rápidamente, con su verdadero rostro de vampiro en todo su esplendor. — ¿Cómo te atreves a tocarme? – rugió.

— ¡No! ¡¿Tu como te atreves a tocar a mi hermano?! – exigió saber Connor.

Viktor frunció el ceño.

— Que locuras estas. . . – no pudo terminar su frase debido a que Connor le dio un golpe en el rostro con la parte plana de la guadaña. Rugió, y trato de saltar para golpearlo pero Connor estaba tan enfadado que no dudo ni un momento en usar la cierra del arma para cortarlo en cualquier parte que pudiera.

— ¡Es solo un niño! – grito, rasgándole el pecho al vampiro. — ¡Y tú lo has usado! – rasgándole ahora desde el otro extremo, creando una X sangrienta en la carne del tórax. — ¡Y maltratado! – volviendo a la cara y partiéndole la mejilla por la mitad antes de soltar la guadaña y tomarlo por el cuello para acabarlo con sus propias manos. — Eres un miserable. – seguía gritando, dándole los puñetazos más fuertes y rápidos que había dado en toda su vida. — ¡Bastardo! ¡Hijo de perra! – y finalmente le dejo caer al suelo.

Viktor tenia tantas heridas en el cuerpo, que el piso rápidamente se llenó de un charco de su sangre. En miles de años de vida jamás se había puesto a pensar en el día que moriría, pues siempre había visto a cada criatura como algo inferior. Pero en ese momento sí que temía, pues aquel mocoso rubio era por mucho el oponente más formidable y fuerte que hubiese conocido nunca, era la clase de joven en la que su propio hijo seguramente se habría convertido si él le hubiese podido enseñar.

Connor sonrió, complacido por la paliza que le había dado.

— Espero que disfrutes tu final. – dijo, empuñando entonces un pedazo de madera que la pelea había dejado tras de sí.

— Es—Espera. – titubeo Viktor, pues la guadaña le había cortado la mandíbula y aun no se curaba por completo. Estiro la mano para defenderse del último ataque y entonces la piedra verde que guardaba el bolsillo de la solapa de su saco cayó al suelo y reboto.

Connor rápidamente se percató de lo que era.

— El amuleto. – murmuro, inclinándose para recogerlo y apenas lo tuvo entre sus dedos, un dolor punzante aquejo su costado izquierdo. Bajo la mirada y vio la punta de una estaca saliendo de su propia carne, entonces a Demian frente a él, sosteniendo la guadaña que acababa de clavarle. El niño tiro del arma para sacarla del cuerpo de Connor, haciendo que este casi se desplomara al suelo.

— Soy tu— tu hermano. – dijo Connor con pesar, no solo por el dolor físico si no por el dolor que le causaba ver que sin importar que, su hermano era leal a la oscuridad.

El niño sonrió.

— No, no lo eres. ¡Solo eres mentiroso! – dijo, y antes de que Connor pudiera reaccionar, le empujó hacia atrás con todas sus fuerzas. Haciendo que rompiera una ventana y continuara en caída libre hasta la acera de la calle.

Demian asomo su cabeza hacia abajo, comprobando que efectivamente aquel extraño se encontrara destrozado en el pavimento. Entonces su padre, con las pocas fuerzas que tenía en ese momento, se acercó y le abrazo.

— Buen chico. – murmuro Viktor.

Demian correspondió el abrazo. — Lamento lo que dije antes. Sé que eres mi papá. – dijo, el hombre tomo su cabeza y la pego con fuerza contra su pecho.

— Shsh claro que lo soy y estoy orgulloso de ti. – y le beso la cabecita antes de apartarlo definitivamente del borde de la ventana.

...

Abajo, en la calle. Connor sentía cada hueso de su espalda y pierdas completamente roto. Había trato de moverse para levantarse pero no había tenido ningún éxito, estaba muy herido y la sangre de su costado no dejaba de fluir, justo como sus lágrimas ahora. Pues estaba seguro de que ese era el final, de que jamás tendría la oportunidad de decir cuanto lo sentía ni mucho menos, de decirle a su familia cuanto los amaba realmente. Jamás tendría esa oportunidad y lo peor de todo, es que con su muerte su padre y hermano se quedarían atrapados ahí, en un mundo horrible sin saber que la felicidad existía. Jamás lo sabrían.

Un sinfín de imágenes corrieron por su mente en solo momento, desde la primera vez que vio a Ángel tras regresar de la otra dimensión, la vez en que este le ayudo a redactar un currículo para la universidad, hasta la vez en que Demian se cayó de la patineta la primera vez y le dijo que jamás lo volvería a hacer, pero luego de alentarle lo había vuelto a hacer y conseguido. Ese día fue la primera vez que Demian le abrazo y le demostró que tenía la familia con la que tanto había soñado.

— Lo-Lo lamento. – Dijo con la voz quebrada por el llanto y el dolor agonizante de sus últimos momentos. Sin embargo, el mismo no pudo prever que su cuerpo reaccionaria al dolor y que su puño se cerraría con tanta fuerza que el amuleto entre sus dedos se convertiría en nada más que polvo.

Entonces el mundo entero se volvió oscuro para su consciencia.

 _ *** ¿Y ahora que pasara?**_

 _ **No se pierdan el próximo =)**_

 ** _Por favor Review!_**


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPITULO 13**

 **(Les recomiendo leer el segundo nuevamente por si no recuerdan los eventos que pasaron al inicio)**

El mundo giro en un solo momento, fue incluso peor que la primera vez pues la sensación de caer al vacío no se detuvo hasta que literalmente sintió a su espalda tocar el fondo. Por un momento, Connor llego a pensar que esa era la sensación por la que todos atravesaban al morir y que estaba por descubrir la respuesta a la gran pregunta de si existía o no otro lado al que ir cuando te mueres. Sin embargo, una voz bastante familiar comenzó a hacer eco en su mente.

— ¡Connor! ¡Connor! – se escuchaba gritar a la distancia a su padre con bastante desesperación en la voz. — ¡Despierta Connor! ¡Despierta! – decía, pero el joven no podía comprender porque. ¿Acaso su padre lo estaba llamando para el otro mundo? Y de ser así, ¿era Ángel o Ángelus quien lo hacía?

Sintió un nuevo jaloneo en el centro de su pecho y entonces una bocanada de aire frio cruzo por sus pulmones y se encontró mirando el borroso panorama de la que solía ser la habitación de su hermano. Si, muros azules, con los posters de Batman colgando. Luego, miro el rostro de su padre, quien le sostenía en sus brazos.

— Respira hijo. Respira. – decía el vampiro. Pues para él, solo habían transcurrido un par de angustiosos minutos desde que encontró a su hijo inconsciente en el suelo.

— Que. . . ¿Qué paso? – pregunto muy confundido Connor.

— He ido a por tu hermano pero se ha encerrado en su cuarto, vine a por ti y te encontré tirado en el suelo. No. . . No despertabas pensé que. . . – la voz de Ángel estaba llena de miedo, pero no fue eso lo que hizo comprender a Connor lo que estaba pasando. Si no la sensación de polvo que tenía en la palma izquierda, el polvo que solía ser el amuleto. Entonces se esforzó por sonreír, estaba de vuelta en casa después de todo.

— Esta bien, papá. Estoy bien. – dijo, soltándose del agarre de su padre para levantarse.

— No te ves bien, Conn. Pareces. . . – Ángel sabía que su hijo odiaba la palabra "miedo" y todo lo que tuviera que ver con ello, así que la evito. – Agitado y no sabemos por qué te desmayaste. Quizás debería llamar al doctor y. . .

— Demian. – pronuncio tan fuerte como pudo, pues aun cuando su mente era un completo lio en ese momento, la imagen de su hermano era lo único importante. — ¿Donde esta? ¿Dónde está mi hermano? – exigió saber.

Ángel frunció el ceño.

— ¿Ahora si es tu hermano entonces? – pregunto, sin realmente pensarlo pues aun que estuviera muy preocupado por Connor, eso no quitaba que estuviese molesto por lo que había pasado entre sus hijos.

Connor ni siquiera tomo en cuenta su comentario, simplemente dejo la habitación y se dirigió a la de su hermano. — ¡Demian! – grito tan fuerte que el mismo se exalto. Se recargo en la puerta y llamo con mayor suavidad. — Ian, por favor abre la puerta. – dijo, pero no hubo ninguna respuesta, ni ningún ruido siquiera. En otras circunstancias lo habría dejado, pero en ese momento necesitaba ver al chico con tanta urgencia que no le importaba lo que tuviera que hacer para lograrlo. — Demian ábrela o la voy a romper. – advirtió.

Ángel estaba muy sorprendido de la actitud de su hijo, pero sobre todo, estaba asustado por lo que este fuese a hacerle a su pequeño.

— Connor quizás deberías dejar que yo. . . – trato de razonar con el chico, pero fue como si le hablase al viento pues este apretó el picaporte de la puerta con tanta fuerza que lo rompió y así la puerta de abrió. — ¡Connor! – le reprendió, pero sin ningún éxito.

Connor entro a la habitación esperando encontrar al chico tapado con las sabanas de su cama, pero no, estas estaban perfectas. Se inclinó para mirar debajo de la cama pero no tuvo suerte, así que fue al armario entonces, recorriendo un par de camisas y en espera de encontrarlo ahí dentro. Pero no fue así.

— No esta. – declaro con la mirada fija en la de su padre.

Ángel entro a la habitación entonces y tras una rápida mirada en todos los lugares, se dio cuenta de que Connor estaba diciendo la verdad. Los dos compartieron la mirada por un momento antes de dejar la habitación y salir a buscarlo.

Los dos se dividieron para buscar en diferentes lugares. Ángel llamo a Adrián de camino al parque para que ayudara en la búsqueda, mientras Connor fue a casa de los 2 únicos amigos de Demian. Algo que considero como una pérdida de tiempo, pues conocía a su hermano y sabía que jamás correría a esconderse o a pedir ayuda a ninguno de los chicos. Los apreciaba demasiado como para perderlos por mentirles o peor, poner sus vidas en riesgo contándoles la verdad de lo que era. Así que sin ninguna sorpresa u éxito alguno, Connor se dirigió al parque para reunirse con su padre, sentir el aire fresco y ver a las personas de Woodstock paseando libremente, sin ningún temor, le estaba haciendo sentirse bien de nuevo, sentir como si acabase de despertar de una horrenda pesadilla.

Su padre tampoco había tenido suerte al revisar el parque, así que estaba sentado en una banca hablando con el Sheriff por teléfono cuando Connor llego.

— Espera. – dijo al teléfono, apartándolo de su oreja. — ¿Alguna suerte?

Connor negó con la cabeza. — Isaac dice que no sabe nada y Rob tampoco. Revise por los videojuegos y el centro comercial pero no vi nada.

— ¿Escuchaste? – Ángel regreso su atención a la llamada. — Si, Adrián. Lo sé, pero no me importa lo que 7 personas piensen de mí. Lo que me importa es tenerlo de vuelta. – dijo muy exaltado pero luego decidió calmarse. Después de todo, Adrián no era culpable de nada en el asunto y estaba tratando de ayudar. — Bien, sí. Te lo agradezco mucho. – dijo y colgó finalmente.

Connor se sentó a su lado en la banca.

— ¿Que ha dicho? – pregunto.

Ángel tomo un respiro para asimilar la información antes de responder. — No quería pedir ayuda de los otros oficiales. Le preocupa que piensen que soy un mal padre.

— No lo eres. – aseguro Connor, pero su padre estaba demasiado absorto en sus pensamientos como para ponerle atención.

— ¿Dónde demonios se metió esta vez? – se preguntaba Ángel exasperado. Quizás no era la primera vez que su hijo se escapaba de casa, pero si era la primera en la que podía tener una razón para no volver.

— Papá, tienes que calmarte. Vamos a encontrarlo. – dijo Connor, él mismo estaba sorprendido de su propia tranquilidad pero es que después de haber visto la peor versión de su hermano, ya no existía ninguna otra cosa que pudiera hacerle temer. Demian era un chico listo y tanto él como su padre le habían enseñado lo suficiente como para cuidarse.

— ¿Calmarme? – Ángel estaba flipando. — Estas de broma ¿cierto? Mi hijo anda por ahí solo, en un pueblo donde la mitad de sus habitantes lo quieren asesinar. Así que disculpa si luzco preocupado en lugar de preparar una fiesta. – dijo, sonando mucho más molesto de lo que en realidad quería, cosa de lo que se arrepintió al instante.

— Lo siento. – murmuro Connor.

— No, yo lo siento hijo. – Ángel tomo un respiro. — No debo pagarla contigo.

— Claro que sí. – aseguro. — Ha sido mi culpa, no debí decir lo que dije.

— No es tu culpa Connor. Yo nunca debí presionar tanto en el tema, es mi hijo pero tú tienes derecho a no verle de la misma manera yo. . .

— ¿Cómo puedes sugerir eso, papá? – le interrumpió muy ofendido, escuchar a su padre hablar así le hacía sentir aun peor de lo que ya lo hacía y justo por eso no pudo callar más. — Por supuesto que le veo de la misma manera. Quizás no fue inmediato pero en estos meses le he tomado cariño a ese mocoso. El. . . – Encontró la verdad realmente liberadora. – Él es mi hermano, uno que siempre quise tener y tan solo pensar que pude haber arruinado todo con él, me hace sentir muy mal. Porque ahora. . . – las primeras lágrimas corrieron bajo sus mejillas, con el recuerdo de la última mirada fría que había visto en Demian cuando este le lanzo por la ventana en el otro mundo. — Ahora sé que nuestras vidas estarían vacías sin él.

Connor se soltó a llorar entonces y aun que Ángel atribuía ese llanto a la pelea con Demian, su instinto paternal le decía que había algo más ahí. Pero no insistió en saberlo, simplemente le pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros y lo atrajo a su pecho en un fuerte abrazo. — Shshsh, está bien hijo. Vamos a encontrarlo shshsh. – le decía. Connor ya tenía la cabeza aferrada en su pecho, pues acababa de darse cuenta de lo mucho que en realidad necesitaba de ese abrazo. Ángel le acaricio el cabello, buscando calmarlo. — Y él te perdonara porque el también te quiere mucho. Sin importar que, tu hermano es incapaz de odiar. – continuo y fue justo en esta última oración que la mente de Connor encontró una posible predicamento para su problema.

Paso unos meses antes, precisamente en el tiempo que le enseñaba a Demian a usar la patineta que él mismo le había regalado por su cumpleaños. Fue entonces cuando el niño le llevo a una parroquia abandonada (y casi en ruinas) de la ciudad, obligándole a enseñarle en el atroz pavimento roto del patio trasero.

— ¿Porque siempre insistes en venir aquí? El parque está más cerca de casa y hasta tienen unas rampas para practicar. – recordaba haberle dicho entonces.

Demian solo se había encogido de hombros.

— Me gusta aquí. – dijo.

— ¿Porque? digo, hasta el cementerio luce más vivo. – respondió lleno de ironía.

El niño había hecho una mueca de estárselo pensando.

— ¿Si te lo digo prometes no tenerme lastima? – le pegunto.

— Porque debería de. . .

— ¿Lo prometes? – insistió.

Connor resoplo, a veces su hermano dramatizaba demasiado.

— Bien. Si, lo prometo. – le dijo.

El niño se subió entonces a la patineta y empezó a girar despacio mientras hablaba. Concentrarse en hacer otra cosa le hacía mucho más fácil hablar. — Bueno es que. . . cuando vivía en el orfanato, los otros chicos nunca querían que yo jugara con ellos porque el padre Kieran siempre se molestaba si yo me ensuciaba o peor, los castigaba si siquiera me rasguñaba. Así que yo lloraba todo el tiempo, porque de verdad quería jugar con ellos y no podía. Entonces un día mi hermano. . . Benny, me trajo aquí y dijo que todo eso. . . – señalando los viejos y oxidados juegos infantiles que había más allá de donde estaban. — Era mío, que aquí no importaba lo que el padre Kieran o los otros chicos dijeran. Este era mí, nuestro lugar para jugar. Y así lo fue hasta que murió, así que venir aquí es. . . es especial.

— Oh, ya veo. – murmuro Connor, pues según recordaba esa fue la primera vez que Demian le hablo más a fondo de su fallecido hermano y no había querido arruinar ese conversación tan especial.

— Es estúpido, lo sé. A la próxima mejor vamos al parque.

— No, no. Está bien. El lugar está bien es que. . . A veces olvido que no todos son como yo. Digo, yo no podría volver aquí si hubiera pasado por lo que tú. – y era verdad, ese era un hecho que Connor siempre admiraría de su hermano, que a pesar de su corta edad, era mucho más valiente de lo que él jamás podría ser.

Demian le sonrió entonces.

— Bueno, debes concentrarte en lo bueno y no en lo malo ¿cierto? Además. . . – hizo una pausa para considerar sus siguientes palabras. — Me gusta que estés aquí también.

— Y a mí. . .

Connor recordaba no haber sabido como sentirse ante aquello, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que ese fue el momento en que su hermandad se volvió real. El momento en que ese niño le había abierto su corazón para formar parte de su vida. Así que se despegó del abrazo y miro a su padre.

— Creo que tengo una idea de donde puede estar. – le dijo.

Ambos regresaron al auto y como Connor no recordaba el nombre de esa parroquia, decidió guiar a su padre por las calles hasta que llegaron. Entonces no pudo evitar el notar la expresión desencajada de su padre.

— Claro, debí imaginarlo. – murmuro el vampiro.

— ¿Ya habías venido también? – le pregunto.

— Si, y le prohibí a tu hermano que volviera. — dijo Ángel, apresurándose a salir del vehículo, dejando a Connor con un montón de dudas no resueltas en la cabeza.

— Papa espera. – dijo el chico, pero fue como hablar para el mismo viento. Así que se bajó del vehículo y comenzó a seguir a su padre mientras se abrían camino por el terreno.

— ¡¿Demian?! ¡¿Demian?! – gritaba Ángel, Connor ahora era quien estaba preocupado por lo que su padre fuese hacer en cuanto encontrara a su hermano. Fuese lo que fuese la razón por la que le había prohibido al chico volver a ese lugar, debía de ser grande.

Connor vio algo levantarse del suelo, al principio pensó que se trataba de su hermano atendiendo a su llamado, pero no. Era otro chico como de su edad, pálido y con la ropa toda sucia. Este se acercó a su padre y le mostro algo que Connor no pudo identificar pero si que pudo escuchar muy bien sus palabras.

— ¿Quieres algo de magia, viejo? Tengo anfetaminas y cocaína, te la puedo dar. . . – y antes de que el tipo pudiera terminar con su oferta, Ángel lo tomo por el cuello de su camiseta y tiro de ella.

— Estoy buscando a un niño, alto y cabello negro. ¿Le has vendido algo así? ¡¿Lo has hecho?! – exigió saber muy exaltado, tanto que Connor tuvo que intervenir.

— Papá vamos, suéltalo. – le dijo, y aun que Ángel no quería hacer más que partirlo a la mitad por vender esa clase de porquerías a la gente, tuvo a bien hacer caso a su hijo y apartarse.

El tipo estaba tan drogado que ni siquiera pareció asustarse de ellos, así que Connor continuo con el interrogatorio.

— ¿Has visto a un chico con buena ropa por aquí hoy? – pregunto, sus días en las calles le habían enseñado que la gente se fijaba más en la ropa que usabas antes de tu físico.

El traficante asintió y señalo hacia la dirección de los juegos.

— Lo vi sentado por ahí hace un rato. – dijo.

Los chicos no esperaron entonces para dirigirse hacia la dirección indicada. Connor recordaba perfectamente bien el carrusel, pues su hermano le había contado sobre las horas de diversión que había pasado ahí cuando niño, así que para él no fue ninguna sorpresa encontrar al chico dormido entre los viejos y polvosos caballos de plástico.

Su padre, por otro lado, sí que estaba muy sorprendido y no tuvo reparo en inclinarse y sacudir a su hermano fuertemente para despertarlo.

— ¿Papá? – pregunto un adormilado Demian, pero no hubo ninguna respuesta. Pues Ángel lo levanto del suelo de un tirón y comenzó a subirle las mangas de la camisa que llevaba puesta. — ¿Qué haces? – demando el confuso chico, pero Ángel ni siquiera lo escucho. Solo siguió subiéndole las mangas.

Connor tardo un momento en entender lo que pasaba. Su padre le estaba levantado la camisa a su hermano para cerciorarse de que no tuviera ninguna cicatriz de jeringa, de esas que les quedan a los drogadictos cuando se meten la basura a su cuerpo. Y eso le hizo vagamente sonreír, pues recordaba el día en que su padre le había hecho lo mismo a él.

Demian finalmente tiro de sus propios brazos para soltarse.

— ¡Déjame! – grito a su padre.

Ángel sentía tantas emociones en ese momento, miedo porque a su hijo le pudo a ver pasado tantas cosas, alivio porque no le paso nada e ira por que se atreviera a regresar ahí cuando lo tenía prohibido. Sin embargo, todo eso quedo atrás en un instante y lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarlo tan fuerte como para asegurarse de que jamás se volvería a ir.

— No tienes idea de lo mucho que me asustaste, jovencito. ¿En que estabas pensando al salir así de casa? – exigió saber firme pero sin soltarle del abrazo.

Demian acomodo la cabeza en el pecho de su padre, también necesitaba tenerlo cerca.

— No es mi casa. – murmuro el niño. Eso fue todo un golpe bajo para su padre, pero sobre todo para su hermano, que se mantenía atrás, en silencio. – Yo no soy parte de tu familia, Ángel. – continuo.

Ángel no recordaba la última vez que el chico le había llamado por su nombre en lugar de llamarlo "Papá" pero en ese momento, escucharlo había dolido más que 100 puñaladas en el corazón. Miro a Connor y se dio cuenta de que también estaba afectado y que aun cuando buscaba las palabras para remediar la solución, no las tenía o simplemente no las podía decir. Ese era un trabajo de papá. SU trabajo.

— Escúchame muy bien, jovencito. – dijo, apartándolo de su pecho para que le mirase a la cara mientras le hablaba. – TÚ no solo eres parte de mi familia, eres TODA mi familia. Tú y Connor lo son, y siempre lo serán. – declaro con tanta convicción que parecía estar a punto de quebrarse también. – Así que no me importa cuán molesto o confundido puedas estar, no quiero volver a oírte decir algo tan feo nunca más ¿está claro?

Demian tardo un segundo en asimilar las palabras, lo cierto es que el mismo se había odiado por decir aquello pero escuchar a su padre decir aquello fue tan importante que su tristeza se disipo casi por completo.

— Sí, señor. – respondió mas entusiasmado.

— Bien. – Ángel lo abrazo de vuelta y le beso la cabeza antes de comenzar a caminar, sujetándole del brazo para que no fuera a escapar de vuelta. – Ahora vámonos a casa, podremos hablar con más calma allá. – dijo, Demian hizo una pequeña mueca pues aun con todo el amor que su padre le estaba demostrando en ese momento, le conocía y sabía que también estaba muy pero muy enojado.

Connor sentía que su mente seguía dando vueltas entre la horrenda realidad en la que estuvo y en la que ahora estaba. Si, su hermano podía estar sentado a menos de 40 centímetros suyos en el asiento trasero del auto, pero se sentía como si hubiera por lo menos 100 km entre ellos. Kilómetros que no estaba del todo seguro poder volver a recorrer, y justo por ello ninguna de las frases que tenía en mente parecía apropiada para comenzar. Un "Lo siento" no parecía ser suficiente y un "Perdón" parecía ser mucho luego de lo que había causado con su estúpido deseo. Así que permitió en silencio, al igual que todos y al llegar a casa no pudo más que arrastrar su miseria tras su familia.

— ¿Tienes hambre? – pregunto Ángel a su hijo más joven apenas cruzaron el umbral. – Puedo preparar pasta si quieres. – agrego.

Demian negó con tristeza.

— La verdad es que no. – murmuro.

— ¿Y tú Connor?

— Estoy bien, papá. – murmuro con el mismo tono de su hermano.

Ángel suspiro, no le hacía gracia que ninguno de sus hijos quisiera cenar, pero debía admitir que ni el mismo tenía ganas de preparar nada. — Bien, prepárate para la cama entonces. Subiré en un momento. – ordeno.

Demian asintió y comenzó a arrastrar los pies por las escaleras. Sabía perfectamente para que subiría su padre, él era un hombre de palabra y había advertido en más de una ocasión lo que le haría si se atrevía a volver a la parroquia de St. Nicholas.

— ¿Papá? – pregunto a media escalera. Ángel le miro con atención. – Lo siento, no quería asustarte como lo hice. – comento, sabía que no haría mucha diferencia a su castigo pero en verdad había querido decirlo desde que se reencontraron.

Ángel esbozo una pequeña sonrisita.

— Lo sé, pequeño. Estoy bien ahora. – respondió, pero su tono no era del todo convincente y Connor lo sabía, pero tuvo a bien guardarse su opinión hasta que su hermano desapareció de las escaleras.

— ¿Lo vas a castigar? – pregunto flojito.

Ángel asintió con pesar.

— Tu hermano sabía muy bien que no debía regresar ahí. Fui muy claro con las consecuencias cuando se lo prohibí, así que si volvió ahí es porque estaba dispuesto a afrontar dichas consecuencias. – dijo, pues eran justo esas palabras las que se repetía a sí mismo para ser fuerte y llevarlo a cabo. Claro que no quería castigarle, no luego del miedo que le hizo pasar, pero luego de haber visto a aquel traficante ofreciendo sus porquerías a cualquiera. . . Dios, ese recuerdo sí que le hacía enfadar.

— O. . . estaba asustado cuando decidió ir ahí. Papá no puedes culparlo por. . .

— No lo hago. – interrumpió de inmediato. — Solo intento enseñarle a ser responsable de sus elecciones. Justo como trate de enseñártelo a ti cuando llegaste de la otra dimensión ¿recuerdas?

— Lo sé – respondió con una mueca de dolor, pues recordaba perfectamente todas y cada una de las azotainas que su padre le había dado cuando recién regreso al mundo y tuvo que aprender a vivir en él. – Sé que solo quieres ser un buen padre, pero él no es responsable de esto. – continuo. Ángel arrugo el gesto ante aquella declaración, haciéndole ver que no estaba en el camino correcto. — Bueno, en parte sí. – corrigió. — Pero yo fui quien comenzó esto, es mi culpa que se metiera en problemas en primer lugar y sí. . . – en ese momento todo tuvo sentido en su cabeza. — Si alguien merece ser castigado, ese soy yo.

Ángel no se podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, definitivamente sus hijos eran los chicos más complicados que hubiese conocido nunca.

— Oh por favor. No me la pongas más difícil Connor. – exclamo exaltado, pero luego se esforzó por mantener la compostura. – Es muy noble de tu parte que tomes responsabilidad en esto pero no voy a castigarte en su lugar, tú ya eres un adulto y sabes. . .

— Eso no importa. – interrumpió con un pesar que Ángel no podía comprender. — Vas a querer hacerlo cuando te diga lo que paso.

— ¿Que? – Ángel estaba más confundido que nunca. — ¿Connor ahora de que estas hablando? no ha pasado nada mas aquí.

— Si, lo ha hecho y si no te lo digo ahora no creo que pueda hacerlo nunca.

Ángel le miro profundamente, tratando de hacer su trabajo como padre y averiguar lo que entristecía tanto a su hijo sin que este se lo dijera, sin embargo, decidió ir por la otra ruta y escucharlo.

— Entonces dime.

 _ *** ¿El final en el proximo capitulo?**_

 _ **No se lo pierdan =)**_

 ** _Por favor Review!_**


End file.
